Memorias
by Yuuki Kiryuu 16
Summary: Un año después de la derrota de los Mechtogan, Alice y Shun tendrán que enfrentar muchas dificultades y sus bakugan Hydranoid y Skyress los ayudaran.
1. El regreso

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: El regreso.**

Había pasado casi un año desde la derrota de los Mechtogan, en la Ciudad Bakugan todo estaba pacifico, el día estaba despejado y por suerte no era muy caluroso, las personas junto a sus Bakugans iban de un lado a otro, los niños jugaban en los parques, todo iba de maravilla.

Mientras tanto, cierto ninja se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio disfrutando de la vista que tenía, un bello bosque que se extendía hasta donde la vista podía ver. Shun se preguntaba que estaba haciendo su amigo Dan desde que se fue, mejor dicho se escabullo sin decir una sola palabra y por supuesto eso no le hizo nada de gracia a Runo, todavía sigue enojada por eso y espera su regreso para cumplir su promesa… el de golpearlo tan fuertemente que lo mandaría al hospital.

Giró un poco su rostro para mirar a las transitadas calles, entre tantas personas destacaba una chica de cabello largo de color naranja… cabello naranja… Es verdad, había olvidado totalmente que debía reunirse con Mira y los demás porque según Runo, tenía una sorpresa para todos. Miro su reloj y se había dado cuenta de que era bastante tarde aunque como era ninja no tardaría demasiado en llegar, se le fue el tiempo y escucharía a Runo regañarlo por llegar tarde, no tenía ganas de escucharla pero no tenía opción, así que se fue rápidamente al restaurant de los Misaki.

Como predijo al llegar, Runo lo regaña por haber llegado casi media hora tarde. Al ver Runo que Shun omite lo que dice suspira y se sienta al lado de Julie y Mira, en frente de ellas se encuentra Marucho. Gunz también había ido – estaba sentado en la barra- pero solo porque se encontró por pura casualidad con Julie y esta lo invitó. Shun estaba recostado en una pared, la puerta de entrada estaba a solo unos metros a su derecha.

Runo: Bueno no importa que hayas llegado tarde Shun, parece que mi sorpresa llegará mucho más tarde. – dijo Runo mientras tenía su cabeza sobre la mesa la cual veía el reloj de pared.

Julie: Por favor Runo – Julie juntó sus manos suplicando – Dinos cual es la sorpresa, me muero por saber.

Runo: Nada de eso, si te digo ya no será sorpresa.

Runo sonreía divertida al ver la cara de su amiga pero no se podía negar que todos tenían curiosidad, incluso Shun ¿Acaso Dan regresaría? ¿Esa era la sorpresa? El cielo que antes estaba despejado se fue tornando gris debido a las nubes que pasaban por la ciudad dejando pasar muy pocos rayos de luz del sol, lo más probable es que llovería ese día. Se escucho el sonido de un auto detenerse en frente del lugar, todos pensaron que lo más probable es que sería un cliente que no sabía que el lugar estaba cerrado por ese día pero Runo se le levantó de la mesa muy emocionada.

Runo: ¡Ya llego la sorpresa! – Runo casi sale corriendo de la tienda, todos miraron como salía, aunque Julie quería ver por la ventana, Mira la detuvo. Después de unos dos minutos Marucho veía con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida como Mira intentaba alejar a Julie de la ventana la cual estaba cerrada con persianas al igual que todas casi todas menos las del fondo, Gunz no dejaba de ver la puerta preguntándose porque Runo tardaba tanto mientras que Shun tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. De repente Runo entra con una gran sonrisa.

Runo: ¡Y aquí está la sorpresa! – Y vaya sorpresa, todos quedaron con la boca abierta al divisar esa figura tan familiar para ellos. Shun tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, de verdad no se lo esperaba. Gunz la veía detalladamente mientras se preguntaba ¿Quién es ella?.

Julie, Marucho y Mira: ¡Alice! – Dijeron al unísono, los tres se acercaron muy emocionados y felices de ver a esa amiga con sonrisa cálida. Julie se abalanzó sobre ella y llorando de la emoción mientras Mira y Marucho esperaban ansiosos su turno, Shun solo la miraba mientras recordaba algo; él había visto una chica con cabellera larga de color naranja antes de venir… entonces era Alice ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Quizás porque no sabía nada de ella desde que se fue a Rusia hace 3 años.

Después de los abrazos, Alice se dio cuenta de que Shun estaba casi en frente de ella y también había un chico rubio al fondo, estaba indecisa pero decidió saludar a Shun primero y luego presentarse con el rubio, sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesta a saludar Julie la arrastro, literalmente, hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados.

Julie: ¡Alice! Ha pasado tanto tiempo, cuéntame ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? ¿Te has divertido? ¿Ya conseguiste novio?

La joven reportera estaba casi encima de una Alice aturdida por tantas preguntas a la vez y claro, cuando Julie comenzaba nadie la detenía, Shun tuvo un tic bastante involuntario en ojo cuando Julie hizo la ultima pregunta, le daba curiosidad saber pero claro no iba demostrarlo, por lo que decidió estar atento a las respuestas de su amiga, fingiendo que solo los miraba por cortesía. Gunz decidió sentarse al lado de Shun, iba a decirle algo pero noto que el joven ninja estaba muy concentrado, por lo que dejó la pregunta para después, conocía suficiente a Shun para saber que no le haría caso.

Alice: Ah… bueno… - Alice no sabía que decir porque Julie le hizo más preguntas, incluso algunas que no debía pero por curiosidad.

Mira: Julie, siquiera déjala responder. – Alice agradecía a Mira el intentar salvarla de su curiosa amiga, no le molestaba, es solo que no sabía por donde comenzar.

Julie: ¡Ah! Sí, lo siento. – Julie se sonrojo un poco.

Marucho: Mejor empecemos con ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice: Bueno, habrá una conferencia de científicos anual en un par de semanas, esta vez escogieron Ciudad Bakugan, por lo que mi abuelo me preguntó si quería venir y acepté.

Mira: Ah entonces tu abuelo también está aquí. – Alice asintió. Shun pensó "¿Sé quedará solo unas semanas?" y como si Julie leyera su pensamiento lo preguntó.

Julie: ¿EEEEHHH? ¿Soló vas a estar unas semanas?

Alice: Así es.

Julie: No es justo. – Alice no sabía que decir, se sentía igual de triste que Julie por solo estar unas semanas y no más tiempo pero también se sentía feliz por poder ver a todos sus amigos de nuevo… espera… ¿todos?, la chica miró a todos los lados notando la ausencia de cierto hiperactivo.

Alice: Dan todavía no regresa por lo que veo. – A Runo le salió una vena en la frente de solo escuchar su nombre, sí, todavía seguía molesta después de casi un año de no saber nada ¿y cómo no? Se fue sin despedirse de SU NOVIA y se atreve a mantenerse incomunicado, aunque más que enojada estaba preocupada.

Aprovechando el descuido de Julie, Alice se escabulló para poder saludar a Shun, notó que el rubio estaba a su lado, era perfecto podría presentarse también. Se acercó por supuesto a Shun primero.

Alice: Hola, ha pasado mucho – Shun asintió al saludo, Alice ante eso soltó una risita, no podía creer que él siguiera siendo tan "hablador" y "expresivo". Shun dudaba en preguntar algo, algo que solo él y ella sabían, sabía que nadie preguntaría por eso decidió preguntarlo y sacarse esa duda.

Shun: ¿Todavía lo tienes?

Alice: ¿Eh? – Sabía a lo que se refería pero de los nervios no pudo de salir de su boca un simple "sí", Alice se sonrojo levemente y miró hacia abajo para asentir. La apenas sonrisa de Shun tan solo duró como dos segundos pero Alice pudo notarla. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos por unos momentos, Alice no podía borrar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, fue entonces cuando a Gunz le pareció que ella le daba una sonrisa… diferente. Creyó que quizás fue su imaginación, decidió omitirlo porque Alice se le acerco.

Alice: Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice Gehabich. – Hizo una reverencia, ya tenía esa costumbre japonesa en ella incluso cuando estaba en Rusia. Notó que el rubio era bastante alto, incluso más que Shun ya que aunque estaba sentado se veía solo unos centímetros más bajo que él.

Gunz: M-Me llamo Gunz Lazar, un placer – Gunz se preguntó porque se puso nervioso, hablaba con las chicas sin problemas, es más, las chicas eran quienes se ponían nerviosas con él, no al revés, ¿Quizás fue porque notó que era mucho más linda de cerca que cuando la vio de lejos?. Se sonrojo levemente al ver la sonrisa cálida y amistosa que le dio Alice, no duró mucho porque Julie nuevamente la arrastro a su asiento pero antes de irse miró por unos instantes a Shun y luego se fue sin protestar para luego ser interrogada por su curiosa amiga.

Julie: Y dime ¿Conociste a algún ruso que robó tu corazón? – Alice se sonrojo levemente, agradecía estar a espaldas de Shun así él no vería su rostro pero sentía su mirada sobre ella como si quiera saber la respuesta, o al menos eso es lo que creía. - ¿Entonces sí? – "No era un ruso" eso es lo que quería decir la pelinaranja pero si decía eso sabía que Julie le preguntaría hasta que "soltara la sopa". Runo sabía de sus sentimientos, quizás no hablaban muy seguido pero cuando podían se contaban absolutamente todo.

Runo: ¿Te quedarás en mi casa? – Runo cambió de tema rápidamente para salvar a su mejor amiga.

Alice: Oh ¿No te lo dije? Lo siento Runo no me quedaré en tu casa, el abuelo consiguió donde quedarse y no quiero dejarlo solo.

Runo: Aaww que mal, yo quería que te quedarás pero entiendo, es tu abuelo. – Julie estuvo a pnto de seguir acosando a Alice pero Mira al ver sus intenciones prefirió adelantarse.

Mira: Escuché que ayudabas a tu abuelo.

Marucho: Ah, es verdad, me pareció que Runo había hecho ese comentario hace mucho y por esa razón no habías podido venir. – Alice asintió.

Alice: Trabajo como su asistente temporalmente. – Mientras seguían hablando de trabajo lograron por fin que Julie olvidara lo de la relación, al menos por el momento. Gunz notó que Shun continuaba mirando a donde estaban todos, no sabía porque pero pensó que más bien miraba a Alice, sabía que era imprudente pero tenía que preguntar.

Gunz: Oye, Shun.

Shun: ¿Hm?

Gunz: Tú… - dudo por unos segundos pero fue directo - ¿Tú y Alice fueron novios?

Shun: ¿Estás loco? – Shun perdió totalmente la compostura y dijo eso en voz demasiado alta, por lo que llamó la atención de todos, era muy extraño que él siempre siendo tan calmado y medido en sus palabras y acciones perdiera el control por un instante. El ninja miró a sus amigos y luego miró hacia la puerta con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas recobrando su compostura. Alice prefirió seguir con el tema de antes para que olvidaran lo sucedido a lo cual los demás lo siguieron, excepto Gunz quien se preguntaba porque había actuado así.

Habían pasado unas dos horas y comenzaba a anochecer, después de hablar de los bakugans y los recuerdos de cuando eran los Peleadores. Shun había evadido cruzar miradas con Alice y una que otra ocasión intervino pero mayormente era solo para corregir algunos hechos y evadir ciertos recuerdos incomodos. Runo de vez en cuando se enojaba al escuchar el nombre de Dan pero era inevitable. Mira y Gunz estaban bastantes interesados por saber los detalles de sus amigos antes de conocerlos. El resto estaba disfrutando. Gunz se enteró de que Alice era en realidad Masquerade por lo que se emociono y apartó a Marucho que estaba sentado al lado de Alice.

Gunz: ¿Tú eras Masquerade?

Alice: Ah… S-Sí… pero…

Gunz: ¿Podrías tener una batalla conmigo?

Runo, Mira, Marucho y Julie: ¡¿QUÉ?! – Alice no sabía que responder.

Gunz: Si eras él estoy seguro de que eres una gran peleadora.

Marucho: Pero Gunz, Alice dejó las batallas hace mucho. – Dijo Marucho mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Runo: Además ya te explicamos porque ella peleaba.

Gunz: Pero… - Fue interrumpido por la pelinaranja.

Alice: Lo pensaré.

Runo, Mira, Marucho y Julie: ¿Eh?

Gunz: ¡Gracias! – Gunz abrazó por la emoción a Alice, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, después de unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que hizo el rubio también se sonrojo y se apartó rápidamente de ella. Julie dio una risita comenzando a pensar que quizás se gusten, Runo solo suspiró al ver la impulsividad del chico pero Shun estaba a punto de asesinarlo con la mirada, claro, si eso se pudiera.

Luego de muchas disculpas del rubio, decidieron que era hora de irse. Cuando todos salieron para despedirse Alice detuvo a Runo para hablar con ella en privado.

Runo: ¿Qué sucede Alice?

Alice: Estaba pensando… - Alice comenzó a susurrarle al oído a Runo eso captó la atención de todos.

Runo: ¡Es una gran idea!

Alice: ¿Tú crees?

Runo: ¡Sí!

Alice: Pero ¿Cuándo lo haremos?

Runo: ¿Mañana?

Alice: Espera ¿Podrán?

Runo: Vamos a preguntar – Las chicas se acercaron a sus amigos - ¿Creen que pueden ir al parque mañana?

Mira: ¿Al parque? Sí puedo.

Marucho: Yo también puedo.

Gunz: ¿Yo también? – Decía Gunz mientras se señalaba a él mismo.

Alice: Sí, tú también – Alice le sonrió de manera cálida, ante esto Gunz se sonrojo.

Gunz: De acuerdo, iré.

Runo: ¿Qué hay de ti Shun? – Shun miró hacia otro lado, era obvio que estaba enojado pero nadie sabia porque y tampoco eran capaces de preguntar.

Shun: Veré que puedo hacer.

Alice: Bien, mañana nos veremos a las nueve de la mañana dónde están los asientos cerca del templo.

Gunz se ofreció para acompañar a Alice hasta su casa, su gesto amable obviamente fue mal interpretado por Julie provocando un sonrojo en ambos, Shun al ver eso se fue sin decir una sola palabra cuando Alice lo buscó se sintió triste al saber que no se despidió de ella aunque fuera con la mirada, Runo notó eso y le animó, le dijo a Gunz en tono de broma que si le hacia "algo" a Alice se las vería con ella. Alice se río ante la broma y Gunz se sonrojo mientras decía que no era de esos.

La pelinaranja miró hacia donde estaba antes el joven ninja preguntándose porque se había enojado tanto, quizás cuando lograra estar sola con él le preguntaría. Decidió marcharse con Gunz haciéndole compañía.

En las sombras había una figura que seguía a los nuevos amigos, sus ojos que era lo único que se podía ver eran de un lindo color ámbar, un bakugan desconocido se coloca a su lado.

Bakugan: ¿Estás seguro?

Sombra: Sí. – La sombra desapareció repentinamente con una técnica ninja.


	2. Bakugan

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 2: Bakugan**

Ya iban a ser las nueve de la mañana y casi todos estaban en el parque, solo faltaban Alice y Shun.

Julie: ¡Cuéntame Gunz! – Apenas había comenzó a acosar a Gunz. - ¿Qué sucedió anoche entre ustedes? – Dijo Julie con un tono de picardía provocando el sonrojo de Gunz y haciendo a Reptak suspirar.

Gunz: ¡Solo hablamos de Bakugans!

Julie: ¡No te creo! No creo que seas tan lento.

Gunz: ¿Lento?

Mira: Julie, ya basta.

Julie: Pero…

Runo: Deja en paz al pobre de Gunz, si él dice que solo paso eso pues eso es.

Julie: Aawww – Julie se resignó y se sentó mientras seguían esperando.

Mira: ¿Tardará mucho Alice?

Runo: No, mucho.

Marucho: ¿Creen que Shun venga? Ayer parecía molesto.

Mira: Es verdad, se veía muy enojado.

Julie: Me pregunto porque.

Marucho: ¿Qué no se enojo después de que Gunz abrazó a Alice? – Todos miraron a Marucho y luego a Gunz, era verdad, Shun se enojo luego de eso. Cuando iban a atar cabos, escucharon pasos corriendo, eran los de Alice. La pelinaranja intentó tomar aire antes de hablar.

Alice: Lamento… haber… tardado.

Runo: Descuida ¿los trajiste?

Alice: Sí. – Nadie entendió de que hablaban.

Marucho: Pero falta Shun.

Shun: Aquí estoy – El pelinegro hablo desde el árbol en el cual estaban tomando sombra, tenía sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados mientras se recostaba en la corteza.

Runo: ¿Desde cuando est-? Espera ¿Tú-? – Runo se detuvo y pensó que apenas llego porque si hubiera escuchado lo que hablaban ya los hubieran callado pero… ¿Por qué llegaron al mismo tiempo?

Alice: Bueno ahora que estamos todos – Alice se quita el bolso de la espalda y lo abre cuando de repente salen los bakugan de allí: Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, Tigrera y por supuesto Hydranoid. Cada bakugan se acerca a su respectivo compañero. Preyas se acerca a Marucho con sus típicas bromas. Aunque Runo ya sabía que vería a su amiga apega a Tigrera a su rostro. Julie llora de felicidad mientras aplasta a su pobre amigo. Skyress se acerca a Shun para mirar la escena desde el árbol al igual que Hydranoid lo hace con Alice.

?: ¿Y para mí no hay recibimiento así? – Todos buscan al dueño de la voz.

Runo, Mira, Marucho y Gunz: ¡Dan!

Dan: Hola – Saluda como si nada al igual que Drago. Runo se lanza sobre Dan e incluso lo besa pero tanto amor no le dura mucho porque apenas deja de besarlo le da una patada en la pierna tan fuerte que Dan debe arrodillarse.

Runo: ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué te vas sin decir nada? – Las lágrimas de Runo aparecen y Dan intenta hacer una sonrisa que queda como mueca por el intenso dolor, su novia era muy fuerte pero sabía que ese golpe no sabía sido porque él no se despidiera sino porque estaba preocupada por él.

Todos se acercaron para saludar a Dan menos Shun y Alice. Shun notó que en bolso que llevaba Alice había algo blanco, parecía ser un conejo, la pelinaranja miró al ninja y le sonrió de la misma manera que en el restaurant, Shun desvió la mirada hacia ella y al ver su sonrisa suavizo sus facciones al punto de verse amable, aunque no lo pareciera estaba sonriendo pero esa cara pasó rápidamente a la de fastidio al tener que escuchar a Julie.

Julie: Oigan, Shun, Alice. Vengan a saludar a Dan.

Alice: No es necesario. – Alice comenzó a sentirse mal por eso.

Mira: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Drago: Porque nosotros los encontramos en el camino.

Marucho: ¿Los encontraron en el camino?

Runo: Espera ¿juntos? – Alice temía que a Runo se le saliera algo por la impresión.

Dan: Sí, juntos ¿Por qué? – Dan no entendía nada. Runo lanzó una mirada acusadora a su amiga pero Alice solo miró hacia abajo, después miro a Shun pero él volvió a su posición original, brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Como nadie entendía nada el ambiente se torno tenso.

Gorem: ¿Y… cuando llegaron?

Drago: Llegamos hace unos minutos.

Dan: Suerte que encontramos a Shun y Alice en el camino porque íbamos justo a la casa de Runo.

Runo: ¿Ibas a mi casa primero? – Runo se emocionó.

Dan: Por supuesto.

Runo: Que lindo – Runo abrazó a Dan.

Dan: Si no lo hacia me ibas a golpear más fuerte.

Runo: Espera – Runo se separó de él.

Preyas: Ya metió la pata en el lago ¿Qué digo el lago? ¡El océano! – Todos asintieron.

Runo: ¿Sólo lo hiciste por eso?

Dan: Sí ¿Por qué más? – Todos suspiraron, ya sabían que se iban a pelear e iban a tardar mucho con la "mega gran metida de pata en el océano", según Preyas, que hizo Dan por lo que los ignoraron y fueron a sentarse con Alice.

Después de mucho tiempo de discusiones Runo terminó golpeando de nuevo a Dan y fue casi consolado por Drago, y digo casi porque Drago le decía una y otra vez que fue su culpa.

Reptak: Y dime Alice ¿Vas a pelear con Gunz? Porque no deja de hablar de ti.

Gunz: ¡Reptak! – Gunz se sonrojo bastante ante el comentario de su compañero.

Preyas: ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta nuestra princesa?

Marucho: ¡Preyas! – Esta vez fue Alice quien se sonrojo. Shun miró a donde estaba Alice podía ver perfectamente su rostro desde allí.

Skyress: ¿Shun?

Preyas: ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que ese comentario pueda ser mal interpretado.

Julie: Oye ese es mi trabajo.

Gorem: Julie – Gorem suspiró.

Drago: Es más que obvio que Gunz siente solo admiración por Alice.

Dan: Sí, es como cuando quiso pelear conmigo por primera vez.

Reptak: Es idéntico a aquella vez.

Dan: Alice déjalo ganar o sino te perseguirá por siempre. – Dijo Dan en tono de broma.

Gunz: ¡Oigan! No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. – Todos se rieron menos Shun quien parecía enojado.

Tigrera: Pero Alice ya dejó de pelear hace mucho.

Preyas: Yo me atrevo a decir que odia las peleas pero es muy buena, nos dio una paliza tremenda como Masquerade.

Marucho: ¡Preyas!

Preyas: ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad, nos dio una paliza.

Drago: ¿Y como puedes admitirlo tan fácilmente?

Preyas: Por que a ustedes les dio más paliza jajajaja

Mira: No, es que tú no conoces la "vergüenza".

Gorem: Es verdad.

Hydranoid: Ella no las odia, es solo que no le gusta lastimar a nadie.

Alice: Pero… si es solo una batalla por diversión… creo que podría hacerlo.

Gunz: ¿En serio? – Alice asiente. - ¡Eso es! – Gunz se veía tan emocionado como un niño con una paleta.

Skyress: ¿Shun? ¿Qué sucede?

Shun: Nada - Shun había dejado de estar enojado y ahora se le notaba sereno como siempre pero Skyress sentía algo.

Alice: ¿Te gustaría pelear?

Hydranoid: Por supuesto, hace mucho que no peleo a tu lado.

Alice: Entonces tendremos una pelea.

Gunz: ¿Te parece esta tarde?

Alice: ¡Claro!

Preyas: No me voy a perder la paliza apuesto 50 a Alice.

Marucho: ¡Preyas! ¿Cómo te vas a poner a apostar?

Preyas: Hablamos de Alice, por supuesto que apostaré. Oye, Tigrera, ¿A quién le vas?

Tigrera: A mí no me metas, pez de colores. – Tigrera se muestra indiferente y le da la espalda.

Preyas: Uy pez de colores, debería pintarme de colores, o mejor, me pinto de negro como si fuera un Bakugan Darkus así apoyo a Alice.

Runo: ¿Te vas a pintar de negro nada más por eso? – Runo levanto una ceja.

Mira: Yo apuesto por Gunz.

Todos menos Shun y Skyress: ¿Qué?

Julie: Mira…

Preyas: Marucho tú vas por nuestra Alice, si yo voy por ella tú vas por ella.

Marucho: ¿Cómo que nuestra? Y no me pintaré de negro si eso es lo que piensas.

Preyas: Oye, eso no se me había ocurrido ¡Gracias por la idea!

Julie: En ese caso yo voy por Gunz también

Gorem: Voy por Alice.

Julie: ¿Eeeehhhh? ¿Por qué?

Gorem: Por qué si.

Runo: Lo siento Gunz pero yo voy por Alice.

Tigrera: Si Runo va por Alice yo igual.

Dan: Yo voy por-

Runo: Tú vas por Alice.

Dan: ¿Qué? Pero-

Runo: ¡Dije que vas por Alice!

Dan: Arg esta bien voy por Alice. – Todos tenían una gota en la cabeza al ver como Dan era obligado por Runo.

Drago: Voy por Gunz.

Dan: ¡Drago!

Drago: Lo siento pero voy por él.

Mira: ¿Y tú por quien vas Shun? – Todos dirigieron su mirada al pelinegro pero este no dio ninguna respuesta por lo que Skyress dio la respuesta por ambos.

Skyress: Vamos por Alice. – Alice se sonrojo como una manzana para su suerte nadie la estaba mirando excepto Hydranoid.

Todos menos Shun, Alice y Hydranoid: ¿Eeeehhhh?

Shun: Oye, Skyress, no tomes decisiones por mí.

Skyress: Si tú no dices nada entonces tomaré la de ambos. Vamos por Alice.

Shun: Hmph. – El pelinegro miró hacia otro lado, Alice intento disminuir su sonrojo pero no lo lograba.

Mira: Entonces queda así: Preyas, Marucho, Runo, Gorem, Tigrera, Dan, Obligado por Runo, Skyress y Shun, Obligado por Skyress, van por Alice. Mientras Julie, Drago y yo vamos por Gunz.

Preyas: Y el ganador se lleva 50 grandes.

Gorem: ¿y de dónde vas a sacar todo ese dinero?

Preyas: De Marucho.

Marucho: ¿Qué?

Dan: Mejor que el ganador y su equipo coman en el restaurant de Runo.

Runo: ¿Qué? ¡Olvídalo!

Dan: ¿Por qué no?

Runo: Sé que soy la dueña pero tampoco puedo abusar.

Preyas: ¡50 grandes!

Drago: ¡Comida!

Preyas: ¡50 grandes!

Drago: ¡Comida!

Preyas: ¡50 grandes!

Drago: ¡Comida!

Preyas: ¡50 grandes!

Drago: ¡Comida! – Mira dirige su mirada hacia Alice quien intenta ocultar su rostro con su cabello pero nota sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Mira: Alice ¿Te encuentras bien? – Todos dirigen su mirada a ella incluso Preyas y Drago que estaban discutiendo.

Alice: ¿Eh? – La pelinaranja se sonrojo aún más al ver que todos habían notado su sonrojo. Shun giró un poco su cabeza para verla. – E-Estoy bien – "Grandioso ahora me pongo nerviosa" pensó Alice.

Gunz: ¿Segura estas bien? Si quieres posponemos nuestra pelea. – El rubio se acercó más a ella. Runo por su parte intentaba aguantar la risa porque sabía la causa o mejor dicho el causante de su sonrojo.

Alice: Quiero pelear. Es más, vamos ahora. – La pelinaranja se levantó, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo.

Hydranoid: ¡Alice! – Hydranoid se fue detrás de ella e inmediatamente los demás también.

Skyress: ¿No vas a ir? Alice va a luchar.

Shun: …

Skyress: Dime que sucede, sabes que no puedes mentirme, eres malo en eso.

Shun: …

-o-

Hydranoid cayó muy cerca de Alice.

Alice: ¡Hydra!

Hydranoid: Estoy bien. – Se levanta de nuevo.

Marucho: Si sigue así no durará mucho.

Preyas: ¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás?

Marucho: ¿Qué? Solo estoy siendo realista.

Runo: Marucho tiene razón pero no es su culpa, ha estado lejos de las peleas desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque es una gran estratega.

Drago: Por eso ha durado tanto luchando contra él, porque es una gran estratega.

Preyas: Ay, no quiero ver. – Preyas da la espalda a la pelea. Hydranoid choco contra la plataforma que estaba Alice y al parecer comienza a derrumbarse, la pelinaranja se aferra a los barandales.

Gunz: ¡Alice! ¡Reptak!

Reptak: ¡Entendido!

Todos: ¡Alice! – Hydranoid quería ayudarla pero volvió a su forma de esfera, todos intentaron correr hacia Alice pero…


	3. Accidentes

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 3: Accidentes.**

Skyress: ¿Qué pasa? – Skyress se encontraba con Shun en el templo, afortunadamente el templo era parte del parque.

Shun: Sentí algo…

Skyress: ¿Tiene que ver con-?

Shun: No lo digas.

Skyress: No puedes seguir negándolo.

Shun: …

Skyress: Shun, niégame que tú amas a-

?: ¡Aliceeeeee!

Skyress: ¿Qué? – Ven como un bakugan se acerca a toda velocidad. - ¡Es Preyas!

Preyas: ¡Alice! ¡Alice!

Shun: ¿Qué pasa con Alice?

Preyas: Algo horrible, ¡Horrible!. – Shun tenía los ojos bastantes abiertos.

-o-

Todos estaban en un hospital que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde pelearon. Gunz sentía que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco o algo por el estilo, es eso o es asesinado por…

Gunz: ¡Shun me va a matar!

Runo: Definitivamente te va matar. – Runo abrazaba el bolso de Alice.

Dan: ¿Eh? ¿Y porque Shun lo va a matar?

Mira: Ojala se encuentre bien.

Julie: Yo ya me estoy preocupando. – Una enfermera sale de la habitación.

Enfermera: Solo una persona puede entrar. – La enfermera entra de nuevo a la habitación.

Runo: ¡Yo voy!

Gunz: No, Runo, espera. Yo voy. Es mi culpa y debo ayudarla. – Gunz entra en la habitación, era pequeña pero había espacio suficiente para tres personas, en la cama donde estaba Alice tenía una cortina, se acercó a ella y Alice estaba despierta, notó que la pelinaranja tenía cubierto su ojo izquierdo con unas vendas al igual que su mano izquierda.

Gunz: Alice… - Comenzaba a sentirse aún más culpable.

Enfermera: Mira linda, al parecer tu novio vino a visitarte y es bastante guapo. – Dijo la enfermera en tono de broma.

Alice: ¿Mi novio? – Alice pestañeo su ojo derecho varias veces - ¿Eres mi novio?

Gunz: ¿Alice?... ¿Qué?...

Enfermera: Al parecer el golpe no solo lastimó su ojo izquierdo sino que también hizo que perdiera la memoria.

Gunz: ¿QUÉ? – Gunz planeaba decir algo más pero sintió que tomaban su mano, cuando se dio cuenta era Alice, ella le sonrió cálidamente. – Alice yo no-

Enfermera: Bueno sé que estás preocupado por tu novia y quieres disculparte pero debe dormir un poco, aún sigue débil y no te preocupes sus heridas son superficiales, nada que no se cure en un par de meses. – La enfermera casi empujo a Gunz a la salida y no le quedó de otra más que salir.

Hydranoid: ¿Y como está Alice?... ¿Eh? – Hydranoid notó que Gunz se veía pálido, demasiado pálido, temía lo peor.

Julie: ¡Oye di algo! – Él seguía sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta cerrada, no salía del shock.

Runo: ¡Reacciona Gunz! – El rubio se sentó saliendo algo del trance.

Gunz: Quizás sea mejor que me vaya de la ciudad, mejor del país, no mejor me voy a Nueva Vestroia. – Lo decía más para sí mismo que para los demás pero lo escuchaban.

Reptak: Ah… ¿Gunz?

Gorem: ¿Por qué quieres irte?

Gunz: Shun me matará y luego me revivirá para asesinarme otra vez.

Dan: ¿Y porqué Shun te va a matar? – Dan se estaba desesperando por no entender nada.

Mira: ¿Alice está bien?

Gunz: No… ella…

?: ¡Oigan! – Gunz se paró de una manera tan rígida al escuchar esa voz que parecía una estatua.

Skyress: Preyas nos dijo lo que paso ¿Cómo está Alice?

Tigrera: Gunz todavía no nos ha dicho, él fue el único que la vio. – Gunz daba lo que fuera porque Tigrera no dijera eso.

Shun: ¿Y bien? – Dijo Shun en un tono bastante amenazante que incluso el más tonto – es decir Dan – se daría cuenta.

Gunz: Bu-Bueno… Ella no tiene heridas graves… pero… - Gunz al ver la mirada asesina de Shun vio su vida pasar en frente de sí.

Preyas: ¡Ay no! No me digas que asesinaste a nuestra Alice. – Lo dijo con todo el drama de una novela.

Marucho: Preyas no digas eso.

Hydranoid: ¿Pero qué? ¡Habla!

Gunz: Ella… perdió… la memoria.

Todos menos Shun: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Runo: Por favor, dime que es una broma. – El rubio niega con la cabeza.

Gunz: Lo siento… - Shun golpeó tan fuerte la pared que asusto a todos.

Shun: ¿Crees que una disculpa bastará? – Estaba a punto de estrangularlo.

Mira: Shun cálmate, no fue su culpa. – Mira se le acercó.

Shun: ¡Por supuesto que fue su culpa! – Cada vez aumentaba su tono de voz ante esto Mira retrocedió – Se le dijo una y otra vez que Alice ya no lo luchaba más pero fue egoísta y le insistió, prácticamente la obligo.

Dan: Estas siendo muy duro.

Shun: Ella no perdió su collar favorito o perdió el autobús Dan ¡PERDIÓ LA MEMORIA! – Todos se quedaron mudos, aunque eran palabras duras tenía razón, Alice no quería luchar pero lo hizo solo para complacerlo.

Habían pasado como unas tres horas aunque nadie lo sabía y nadie se molesto en saber. Desde que Shun gritó nadie había dicho una sola palabra, ni siquiera se habían cruzado miradas. Reaccionaron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse y para su sorpresa era Alice.

Todos: ¡Alice! – Como Alice no reconocía a nadie salió prácticamente corriendo a abrazar a Gunz, todos quedaron en shock al ver el acto de la pelinaranja.

Alice: Lamento haberte preocupado.

Gunz: N-No Alice, yo no soy tu- - El rubio no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, no podía apartarla porque lastimaría sus sentimientos ya que ella pensaba que eran novios pero tampoco podía dejarla allí y menos con Shun con un grado de enojo que sería capaz de destruir Nueva Vestroia y todos los reinos juntos en un día.

Runo: Alice, soy Runo. – Ya le habían dicho su nombre por lo que la pelinaranja la miró. Cuando Alice se dio la vuelta, Shun notó las vendas en su ojo y mano izquierda, apretó tan fuerte el puño que casi sangraba. Era difícil para todos, sin embargo decidieron presentarse.

Mira: Lo mejor será que vayas a casa, el que te hayan dado de alta no quiere decir que no debas descansar. – Todos asintieron. Alice rodeo con brazos el brazo de Gunz y este estaba nervioso pero por ser asesinado.

Alice: ¿Vas a acompañarme, verdad? Después de todo eres mi novio. – La pelinaranja le sonrió cálidamente y se sonrojo.

Todos menos Shun: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Gorem: ¿Tu… novio?

Preyas: ¿Lo acabas de conocer y ya es tu novio? Buajaja y yo aún tenía esperanzas. – Decía Preyas en un mar de lágrimas falso.

Runo: ¡Gunz explica! – Runo quería golpearlo pero Shun quería asesinarlo, "Voy a torturarlo y le daré la peor de las muertes" pensaba el ojiámbar.

Gunz: N-No, esto es una co-confusión.

Alice: ¿Confusión? – Alice lo miraba a punto de llorar, creyendo que estaba terminando con ella o quizás habían terminado. "No me mires así, por favor" pensaba Gunz, lo que menos quería era que ella llorara aunque eso era lo de menos ya no podía ganar más puntos negativos porque su sentencia de muerte ya estaba firmada.

Skyress: Será mejor que lleve a Alice a casa y luego nos explique.

Hydranoid: Sí, tiene razón. Debe estar débil. – Hydranoid se coloco al lado de Alice, aunque estaba triste de que ella no lo recordara en parte estaba feliz porque no estaba tan lastimada como creyó aunque también sentía culpa por no poder haberla ayudado.

Shun: Yo la llevo. – Todos miraron a Shun.

Runo: ¿Tú?

Shun: Yo explicaré lo que le pasó al abuelo de Alice. – Shun intentaba por todos los medios controlarse.

Hydranoid: Estoy de acuerdo.

Julie: ¿Por qué?

Hydranoid: Shun salvó a Alice hace 4 años y por eso se ganó la total confianza de Michael.

Shun: Exacto y si yo soy quien explica, se tomará las cosas con un poco más de calma. – No lo hacia por salvar a Gunz porque si por él fuera dejaría que el abuelo de Alice lo asesinara, eso prefería hacerlo él mismo.

Skyress: Alice vamos – Skyress se le acercó a Alice, ella miró a Gunz y luego al bakugan, luego asintió, Runo le entregó su bolso y Alice se coloco al lado de Shun.

Gunz: ¡Shun! – El pelinegro lo miró de una manera tan fría que asustó a todos, por suerte Alice solo veía a su "novio". – Ah… bueno… estaremos en el parque de nuevo para explicar.

Shun: Hm.

Shun se fue juntó a Alice, Skyress y Hydranoid. El rubio sintió un peso menos cuando su propia "Muerte" personal se fue. Todos estaban demasiado confundidos y no entendían absolutamente nada, solo deseaban que Gunz les explicara.


	4. Acercamiento

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 4: Acercamiento.**

Shun y Alice caminaban en silencio, ninguno podía decir una palabra, Shun no sabía que decir, aún seguía furioso y Alice no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo. Caminaba muy cerca de Shun y estaba sintiendo como su corazón latía demasiado rápido además podía jurar que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas ¿Por qué se sentía así? Ni siquiera recordaba el nombre del chico.

Skyress y Hydranoid estaban detrás de ellos susurrándose cosas, Shun se dio cuenta de ello y giró su rostro para ver a los bakugan.

Shun: ¿Y ustedes qué? – Su tono aún tenía enojo.

Hydranoid: No, nada.

Skyress: Shun, no nos hables así además vas a asustarla – Shun miró rápidamente a Alice de seguro se sentía asustada por su tono ya que estaba sensible pero para su sorpresa ella no lo miraba con miedo.

Shun: ¿No te asustaste?

Alice: ¿Debería…? Ah…

Shun: Shun. – No podía evitar seguir molesto se le notaba en la cara.

Alice: ¿Estás… molesto?

Shun: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Alice: Por que eso parece.

Shun intentó suavizar sus facciones cuando notó que Alice de verdad estaba bien a su lado, tuvo una muy pequeña sonrisa. "Que lindo se ve" pensó Alice y se sonrojo por su pensamiento, Aprovechando que ella miró hacia el frente, Shun la detallo mejor, tenía algunos moretones en sus piernas, a pesar de su falda larga podía notarlo, lo más probable es que también estuviera lastimada en los costados o su pecho pero no lo sabía, su mano izquierda estaba vendada, de seguro no podría usarla, su ojo izquierdo también estaba vendado, esperaba que no haya sufrido daño o al menos no demasiado grave, definitivamente Gunz estaba muerto, a pesar de todo eso a él le seguía pareciendo hermosa. Se sonrojo por completo ante su pensamiento. Decidió seguir caminando antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Alice y los bakugan lo siguieron.

Alice: Ah… - No sabía como formular la preguntar, estaba algo confundida – Tú… ¿Tú y yo… éramos… algo? - Shun se detuvo al escuchar ese "algo". ¿Por qué a ella se le ocurrió esa pregunta?

Shun: Solo amigos.

Alice: Ah, ya veo. – Skyress y Hydranoid sintieron el tono de decepción en Alice.

Por fin llegaron a casa de Alice, a ella le parecía conocido el lugar y cada vez que intentaba recordar algo sentía unas punzadas casi insoportables en su cabeza, a causa de ello estuvo a punto de desmayarse pero Shun la sostuvo.

Shun: Alice.

Alice: Estoy bien – El ojiámbar la apego a su pecho entonces la chica se sonrojo bastante al fijarse en los músculos de su pecho, como tenía sus manos sobre su pecho pudo darse cuenta, Shun siempre entrenaba y eso le dio musculatura, no exagerada pero si lo suficiente para atraer a cualquier chica, se arrepintió de haber notado eso porque Shun se dio cuenta de su sonrojo.

Shun: Alice estas roja, de seguro tienes fiebre.

Alice: N-No creo. – Estaba demasiado nerviosa y lo estuvo aún más cuando Shun la cargó después de acomodar el bolso que llevaba, se le vino a la mente que parecían casado y eso lo único que logro fue aumentar su sonrojo. – E-Estoy bi-bien.

Shun: No me arriesgaré. – A pesar de las suplicas de la pelinaranja, Shun no la bajó, es más, decidió ignorarla por completo y también ignoro sus intentos por sonrojarse porque estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Al entrar la sentó sobre el sofá y Michael salió de una habitación la cual parecía ser el comedor. Shun se echo toda la culpa del accidente diciendo que fue él quien tuvo una batalla con Alice y se excedió con su poder. Aunque a Michael no le agrado el resultado de la batalla perdonó a Shun porque sabía que no era su culpa, sabía muy bien que Shun daba lo que sea por protegerla. Alice no sabía porque él dijo todo eso si fue Gunz así que cada vez que intentaba decir algo Hydranoid y Skyress la detenían. Después de eso Shun se despidió y le entregó a Alice su bolso, ella quería hablar con el ninja pero su abuelo le dijo que descansara. Alice no tuvo más opción y obedeció, cuando entró a su habitación abrió el bolso.

Alice: ¿Un… conejo? – Sacó el conejo del bolso, no sabía porque pero ese conejo le traía nostalgia y seguridad. Era lindo, un conejo de color blanco, vestía una chaquetita azul oscura con mangas, un lindo lazo rojo en su cuello y sostenía un gran reloj con ambas "manos". Alice lo abrazo fuerte apegándolo a su rostro.

Alice: ¿Menta? – Pudo percibir ese aroma que emanaba el conejo pero también tenía un aroma que parecía ser rosas, no pudo descifrarlo porque el aroma a menta era más fuerte pero eso no le importo. Alice se acostó abrazando a su peluche, no podía dejar de sentir ese aroma, suspiro y poco a poco se quedó dormida preguntándose porque adoraba ese aroma.


	5. Planes

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 5: Planes.**

Julie: Ahora si ¿nos puedes explicar todo?

Gunz: Bien… Cuando la enfermera me vio dijo en tono de broma que yo era su novio y como Alice no recordaba nada creyó que era verdad.

Runo: Ah por eso ella creía que eras su novio.

Gunz: Sí pero ahora no sé como decirle que no lo soy, ya vieron que estuvo a punto de llorar cuando le dije que era una confusión.

Tigrera: Es verdad, al parecer ahora Alice está demasiado vulnerable.

Drago: No me sorprende, no es nada fácil estar por aquí y por allá sin recuerdos.

Gorem: Sí, eso te hace sensible y vulnerable.

Julie: Yo quisiera saber es porque Shun estaba tan molesto, digo, si, nos sorprendió todo eso pero fue un accidente.

Dan: Es verdad, Shun estaba demasiado hostil con Gunz, no es normal.

Marucho: A lo mejor fue porque él no estuvo allí. – "Que va, es porque a él le gusta Alice y ya lo confirme" pensó Gunz.

Gunz: ¿Creen que se tarde mucho?

Mira: No lo sé pero esperemos que se le pase el humor cuando le expliques todo.

Dan: Oye, por cierto Gunz – El nombrado lo miró - ¿Por qué repetiste varias veces que Shun te iba a matar?

Marucho: Es cierto, yo lo oí.

Preyas: ¡Yo también lo escuche!

Mira: Sí, recuerdo eso.

Julie: ¿Y bien?

Gunz: Ah bueno… es que… no sé… si… ustedes se habrán dado cuenta pero… - Gunz se quedó por un minuto en silencio pensando si decirlo o no. Decidió no hacerlo porque esa era la vida privada de Shun.

Shun: ¿Para que me querían?

Todos: ¡Shun! – Dirigieron sus miradas al árbol, nuevamente estaba en el mismo árbol, al parecer estaba un poco más relajado.

Dan: ¡Amigo! Deja de hacer eso.

Runo: ¿Qué tal Alice?

Skyress: La dejamos descansando, estoy segura de que su abuelo la cuidara bien pero ahora no puede salir sola.

Gorem: Es comprensible.

Shun: ¿Y bien? – Se estaba cansando de esperar y más si Gunz estaba allí.

Gunz: Bueno… verás…

El rubio explicó todo con el más mínimo detalle, aunque sabía que no apagaría la ira del ojiámbar al menos quería disminuirla. A pesar de eso, la mirada que le dirigía a Gunz seguía siendo hostil, algo que nadie pasó por alto.

Shun: … - Se alejó de la corteza y bajó del árbol.

Mira: ¡Shun!

Shun: Déjenme en paz. – Prefirió irse al templo junto a Skyress que lo siguió. Se decepcionaron al ver que seguía con la ira por los cielos aunque Runo y Gunz eran los únicos que sabían el motivo.

Julie: Sigo sin entender.

Preyas: ¿Estará celoso?

Mira: ¿Huh? ¿Crees que le gusta Alice?

Drago: Yo lo dudo. Ellos se conocen desde pequeños.

Gorem: Eso no quiere decir que no se puedan gustar, nada más mira a Dan y Runo.

Reptak: Es cierto, ellos ahora son novios y se conocían de toda la vida.

Julie: Yo igual sigo sin entender y estoy de acuerdo con Drago. Shun jamás ha dado ningún indició de que le guste Alice.

Mira: Hacen linda pareja.

Preyas: ¿En serio?

Mira: Sí.

Marucho: Pero sus personalidades y caracteres son totalmente opuestos.

Dan: Oye ¿No has escuchado eso de "polos opuestos lloran"? – Todos se le quedan mirando a Dan porque no entendieron lo que dijo.

Tigrera: ¿No habrás querido decir "polos opuestos se atraen"? – Se quedaron en silencio por un momento pero luego estaban riéndose del pobre de Dan.

Mira: Oigan, ¿Habrá alguna manera de hacer que Alice nos recuerde?

Preyas: Las fotos ayudan ¿no?

Dan: Es una buena idea, podemos probar eso.

Gorem: ¿No será demasiado pedir que nos recuerde a todos de golpe?

Gunz: Es cierto, será demasiado para ella.

Reptak: ¿Y si la llevamos a lugares conocidos?

Julie: Imposible, Alice no conoce Ciudad Bakugan.

Runo: ¡Ah! ¿Y si hacemos que nos recuerde uno a uno?

Dan: Momento ¿Cómo es eso?

Runo: Lo que deberíamos hacer es que cada uno de nosotros pase un día con Alice. Le hablamos de cosas importantes y quizás así recuerde.

Mira: Me gusta esa idea.

Julie: ¡Si! Está genial. Quiero llevarla de compras.

Gorem: Julie. – Gorem tenía una gran gota en la cabeza, le parecía imposible que ante tal situación Julie quisiera ir de compras.

Runo: Ustedes también son importantes. – Runo se dirigió a los bakugans.

Reptak: ¿Nosotros?

Mira: Por supuesto. Ustedes también son amigos de Alice.

Runo: Iremos junto a nuestros bakugan.

Dan: Bien y ¿cómo vamos a hacer eso?

Drago: Deberíamos planear un orden de salida, recuerden también que Alice se quedará poco tiempo.

Julie: ¡Oh no!

Marucho: Es verdad ¿Alguien sabe cuanto se quedará?

Preyas: ¿No había dicho que se quedaría hasta que terminara la convención o algo?

Gorem: Conferencia – Corrigió.

Mira: No podemos perder tiempo, vamos a decidir.

Tigrera: ¿Qué hay de Shun y Skyress?

Dan: Yo les aviso.

Runo: Bien, Gunz será el primero en ir mañana con Alice.

Gunz: ¿Yo? – Se señala a sí mismo - ¿Por qué?

Julie: Tienes que aclararle el asunto del "noviazgo".

Gunz: Ah… si, entiendo. – "Esto no le agradará a Shun" pensó con miedo.

Mira: Luego Runo, como eres su mejor amiga será más fácil por la confianza.

Runo: Luego Dan, Mira, Julie y Marucho.

Gorem: Eso quiere decir que Shun es el último.

Marucho: Ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo en el orden decidamos los días.

Mira: Gunz irá mañana, Runo el jueves, el viernes nadie ira, Dan el sábado., el domingo iré yo, el lunes nadie irá, el martes nadie irá, Marucho el miércoles, el jueves nadie irá, el viernes nadie irá, Julie el sábado, el domingo nadie irá, el lunes nadie irá y por ultimo Shun el martes.

Preyas: Oye ¿Por qué hay días en los que nadie irá?

Mira: Alice necesita descansar además puede que en esos días ella tome la iniciativa de ir con alguien, aunque así sea seguiremos con lo acordado.

Dan: Me parece bien. Drago vamos a avisarle a Shun.

Drago: Entendido. – Dan se va junto a Drago hacia el templo.

Runo: Deberíamos irnos.

Tigrera: Sí, ya se está haciendo tarde.

Julie: Piensen muy bien a donde irán con Alice, sobretodo tú Gunz que irás mañana con ella.

Gunz: ¿Eh? Sí – Todavía no se sentía convencido de eso. Y con el acuerdo todos se fueron a sus casas, Dan y Drago le dijeron los planeado a Shun y Skyress y para su sorpresa Shun no dijo ni una palabra.


	6. Memorias con aroma a fresa

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 6: Memorias con aroma a fresa.**

- Miércoles -

Gunz estaba sentado junto a Reptak en un sofá esperando a Alice, para su sorpresa Michael no le dijo nada, se sorprendió bastante cuando le dijo que Shun ya se había disculpado y que él fue quien causó el accidente, todavía no comprendía el porqué de su acción pero ahora debía concentrarse en ayudar a Alice. La pelinaranja abrazó a su "novio" pero este se zafó de su abrazo con la excusa de que ya debían irse, a él le costó demasiado decidir a donde llevar a Alice pero al final decidió llevarla a ver una película para que se relajara por lo acontecido sin embargo, Alice malinterpretó todo y pensó que tendrían una cita, eso solo hizo las cosas más difíciles.

Alice adoro la película de terror, tanto que dijo que le encantaría verla de nuevo, pero claro otro día. El pobre de Gunz estaba al borde de un ataque, de verdad deseaba eso, porque estaba enredándose más, sobretodo cuando Alice intentó darle un beso, él a detuvo.

Hydranoid: Si Shun viera esto ya tendría un kunai en su garganta – Dijo para sí mismo.

Gunz: A-Alice espera.

Alice: ¿Qué sucede?

Gunz: Esto no es correcto.

Alice: ¿Por qué? Somos novios.

Gunz: No… no lo somos… la enfermera bromeó con eso pero tú lo confundiste.

Alice: Entonces… - Alice se separó de él lentamente.

Gunz: Así es solo somos amigos, bueno, en realidad acabamos de conocernos.

Alice: Ah ya veo – Alice lo dijo en un tono de alivio aunque no sabía porque Gunz lo notó.

Gunz: ¿Por qué no nos hacemos amigos de verdad? Como te dije apenas nos conocemos.

Reptak: ¡Será divertido! Tenemos todo el día.

Gunz: ¡Claro! Igual apenas sabia tu nombre ni siquiera se tus gustos.

Alice: ¿Mis… gustos? – Por más que intentaba recordarlos no podía.

Hydranoid: No te preocupes por eso, yo te ayudaré.

Alice: Gracias Hydranoid.

Los cuatro fueron a un puesto de helados que estaba cerca, aunque Alice había comido bastante palomitas, incluso las de Gunz, se le antojo helado. Gunz no podía creer cuanto comía Alice, de verdad que era diferente a las demás chicas aunque eso de comer tanto le recordaba a Dan, quien siempre piensa en comida.

Reptak: ¿Ya sabes cual quieres?

Alice: No.

Hydranoid: ¿Quieres que te diga cual es tu favorito?

Alice: No. – Los tres esperaban pacientemente a que Alice escogiera, era obvio que ella no quería ayuda, quería recordar todo sola. A la chica de repente le llamo la atención un olor en particular, no sabía si era que destacaba entre los demás o solo a ella se le hacia más fuerte pero no dudo en seguir el aroma, cuando dio con el helado que emitía ese olor sentía que debía escoger ese. – Disculpe.

Vendedor: ¿Si señorita?

Alice: ¿Qué sabor es ese?

Vendedor: Es fresa.

Alice: Quiero ese por favor.

Vendedor: En seguida. – Cuando Alice recibió su helado se sentó a disfrutarlo.

Alice: ¿Seguro no quieres?

Gunz: Así estoy bien.

Hydranoid: Me sorprende que hayas recordado tu sabor favorito.

Alice: ¿Hm? – Tenía la cuchara en su boca, la saco y trago el helado – No lo recuerdo pero el aroma se me hacia conocido.

Reptak: ¿El aroma?

Gunz: ¿Te trajo nostalgia?

Alice: ¡Si! ¡Nostalgia!

Hydranoid: Vaya así que fue eso.

Alice: Sí, me recuerda a aquella vez que estábamos en la playa, hacia mucho calor y me compré un helado pero por estar de distraída se derritió tanto que te cayó encima jajaja – Alice parecía muy divertida.

Hydranoid: Espera ¿Qué? ¿Recordaste eso? ¡Alice! ¡Comienzas a recordar!

Alice: Es cierto. – Se notaba muy contenta.

Reptak: Eso es bueno, el helado ayudó.

Hydranoid: Alice, dime, ¿Qué más recuerdas?

Gunz: Hydranoid se ve bastante feliz.

Reptak: No me sorprende. – Alice continuo hablándole a Hydranoid, lo curioso era que sus recuerdos solo tenían que ver con Hydranoid.

Con eso fue más que suficiente para comenzar, Gunz decidió llevar temprano a Alice a su casa, de igual ella no podía recordar mucho de él porque apenas se conocían, aunque no desperdiciaron el tiempo y se conocieron más, rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos.


	7. Videojuegos de memorias

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 7: Videojuegos de memorias.**

- Jueves –

Runo decidió llevar a Alice a los videojuegos, aunque nadie lo creyera Alice era fanática de los videojuegos porque siempre jugaba con Dan cuando eran pequeños, Runo no podía negarlo, a ella también le gustaba.

Runo: ¿Cómo sigue tu ojo?

Alice: Parece que tardará bastante en poder quitarme esta venda.

Runo: ¿Y tu mano?

Alice: No puedo usarla así que jugaré solo con la derecha. – Runo vio uno de los juegos que más jugaban

Runo: Mira este juego lo jugábamos siempre.

Alice: ¿Tekken?

Runo: ¡Si! Yo siempre escogía a Hwoarang y tú a Jin. Es curioso porque ellos son rivales.

Alice: Pero solo ellos porque Xiaoyu era mía y Asuka era la tuya.

Runo: Ah es verdad, la prima de Jin, me pregunto si se llevaría bien con Xiaoyu.

Alice: Es probable, aunque de seguro no estarían demasiado juntas por Jin.

Runo: ¿Tú crees que ella…? ¿Eh? – Runo se le queda mirando a Alice.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Runo: ¡Alice! ¡Recordaste a las chicas que escogíamos! – La abraza.

Alice: Es cierto.

Tigrera: Jah y luego dicen que los videojuegos no sirven para nada.

Hydranoid: A mí me ayudaron con mis movimientos de pelea. – Runo y Alice iban cada cierto tiempo a un juego distinto y mientras más jugaban, más recuerdos junto a Runo tenía, se la pasaron casi todo el día jugando y discutiendo estrategias aunque claro, Alice llevaba la ventaja en lo ultimo.

Runo: ¡Oye esa es una buena técnica!

Alice: Sí, y si la usas seguida hará un combo muy largo.

Runo: ¿Eh? ¿En serio? No sabía.

Alice: No se puede esperar menos de Itachi Uchiha. – Se rieron.

Runo: Oye… Alice.

Alice: ¿Si?

Runo: ¿Recuerdas la confesión que me hiciste luego de irte a Rusia?

Alice: ¿Confesión? – La pelinaranja intentaba recordarla, le parecía estar cerca pero cuando casi recordaba le daba una punzada demasiado fuerte, eso le sucedió varias veces hasta que decidió parar porque el dolor era insoportable.

Runo: ¡Alice!

Alice: Estoy bien.

Tigrera: Linda, no te sobre esfuerces o te hará mal.

Hydranoid: Hazle caso, tómatelo con calma, tienes mucho tiempo para recordar.

Runo: Recuerda bastante rápido, creí que sería más difícil.

Hydranoid: Eso es porque tuviste una gran idea.

Runo: No es para tanto – Se sonrojo.

Alice: Gracias.

Runo: ¿Por qué?

Alice: Si no fuera por ustedes tardaría más.

Runo: Esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por una gran amiga.

Alice: Muchas gracias.

Runo: ¡Deberíamos probar otro juego!

Tigrera: Runo ya se está haciendo tarde.

Runo: Aawww, es verdad.

Alice: Descuida Runo, regresaremos después. – Las chicas junto a sus bakugan decidieron partir pero a Alice le molestaba no poder recordar esa confesión que le hizo.

En el camino Runo estaba muy contenta hablando pero Alice no le prestaba atención y se dio cuenta de eso.

Runo: ¿Qué te pasa calabaza?

Alice: Ah… bueno… - Se detuvieron. – Runo… esa confesión… ¿Era muy importante?

Runo: Ah… - Runo dudaba en decirse si era importante o no, eso la estaba mortificando, Alice sabía en su interior que era importante pero ni siquiera eso lo recordaba ¿Debía arriesgarse y decirle que si sabiendo que eso significa que se esforzara demasiado por recuperar ese recuerdo? – mmm… no mucho.

Alice: Ah ya veo- Obviamente lo dijo no muy convencida. – Am Runo, tengo otra pregunta.

Runo: Sí, dime.

Alice: ¿Sabes algo acerca de un conejo?

Runo: ¿Conejo? – Parpadeo varias veces confundida.

Alice: Sí, verás. Tengo un conejo de peluche en casa y siento que es muy importante pero no recuerdo de donde salió o porque quiero tenerlo conmigo siempre.

Runo: Nunca me hablaste de el.

Alice: Que extraño…. – Suspira – Tendré que seguir pensando ya que Hydra no me dirá.

Hydranoid: Sabrás acerca del conejo cuando llegue el momento.

Runo: Entonces tú sabes.

Hydranoid: Sí, pero no diré nada.

Runo: Aaww que malo.

Tigrera: Runo.

Alice: Confío en Hydra, ha de tener sus razones.

Hydranoid: Gracias.

Tigrera: Ya llegamos.

Runo: Alice ¿Podríamos hablar más tarde?

Alice: Ah, no lo sé Runo. Ayer me quedé dormida como las ocho y no sé si me pase eso hoy, creo que esto me afecta porque dormí casi doce horas.

Runo: ¿Tanto? Eso si que es extraño. No importa si no puedes. Descansa.

Alice: Tú igual. – Alice prácticamente salió corriendo a su habitación, tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazar ese conejo como si de esa manera abrazara a alguien. Le parecía increíble que aún conservara ese aroma a menta, no deseaba que desapareciera. Hydranoid se coloco a su lado, estaba muy feliz de ver como Alice se encontraba con su prácticamente novio conejo – es que lo amaba – ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	8. Batallas memorables

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 8: Batallas memorables.**

- Sábado –

Dan recogió una hora tarde a Alice dando la excusa de que tuvo que bajar un gato de un árbol y luego luchar contra unos marcianos. Alice moría de risa por su poca creíble excusa y Drago lo delató diciendo que se había quedado dormido.

Dan: ¡Oye! ¿De qué lado estás Drago?

Drago: No me culpes por ser honesto.

Dan: ¿Y ahora es que vienen a darte ataques de honestidad?

Drago: Si te hubieras levantado cuando te llame esto no estaría pasando.

Dan: Debiste seguir intentándolo. – Alice y Hydranoid movían la cabeza de un lado a otro mirando la discusión, les parecía gracioso y divertido por lo que no se metieron.

Drago: ¿Acaso soy tu despertador? Consíguete uno si tantas ganas tienes de despertar temprano.

Dan: No te cuesta nada despertarme.

Drago: ¿Qué no? Tuve que darte un "baño" con agua fría para que despertaras.

Dan: ¿No podía ser con agua caliente?

Drago: ¿Crees que voy a calentarte el agua?

Dan: Es que estaba helado.

Alice: Amm ¿Podrían dejar de discutir por favor? – Dan y Drago miraron a Alice después miraron hacia abajo.

Dan y Drago: Lo siento – Lo decían tanto para Alice como para ellos.

Hydranoid: ¿A dónde vamos a ir hoy?

Dan: Sé que no te gustan mucho pero creí que sería divertido ir a ver algunas batallas.

Alice: No hay problema. – Alice, Dan, Hydranoid y Drago fueron a uno de los estadios para disfrutar algunas batallas.

La verdad fue bastante divertido para Alice, el ser espectadora de batallas amistosas le gustaba, porque sabía que nadie saldría lastimado. Eso le trajo el recuerdo de su batalla contra Gunz, hizo el comentario pero todos se preocuparon por como le afectaría. Se sorprendieron cuando dijo que fue divertido porque hace mucho que no tenía una batalla. Aunque les alivio también les pareció extraño.

Alice: Dan.

Dan: Dime.

Alice: ¿Recuerdas cuando Hydra y yo luchamos contra ti como Masquerade por última vez? – Se sintieron felices porque comenzaba a recordar.

Dan: Sí, fue intensa y te agradecemos por las batallas como él.

Alice: ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

Drago: De no haber sido por esas batallas yo no habría evolucionado tan rápido.

Hydranoid: Yo también evolucione gracias a ustedes.

Dan: Alice ¿Todavía sientes culpa por lo que hiciste como Masquerade? Sabes que no eras tú.

Alice: Lo sé pero…

Drago: Alice, ya todo está en el pasado.

Dan: Y ya nadie está enojado contigo. – La chica les sonríe aunque aún sigue con algo de culpa. – Bueno, vayamos por algo de comer.

Drago: Te habías tardado.

Dan: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Hydranoid: Aquí van de nuevo.

Drago: Tú solo piensas en comida.

Dan: No es cierto.

Drago: ¿Ah no?

Dan: No… también pienso en… en…

Drago: ¿Lo ves?

Alice: Por favor, no discutan de nuevo.

Dan y Drago: Lo siento.

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué sospecho que todo el día será así?

?: ¿Alice? – La chica se giró para ver quien la llamaba.

Alice: Amm…

Dan: ¡Klaus!

Klaus: Dan, tú también estas aquí. – Klaus no había cambiado demasiado, solo era más alto, su voz era un poco más grave y sus facciones se habían vuelto más adultas. – No creí que los volvería a ver y menos a ti Alice.

Dan: Lo mismo digo. Alice, él es Klaus, al principio fue un enemigo que trabajaba con Masquerade pero luego se convirtió en aliado.

Klaus: Oye – pestañeo varias veces - ¿Por qué le explicas todo eso y porque tiene vendado su ojo y su mano?

Hydranoid: Alice sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria.

Klaus: Ah… Es una desgracia que una chica tan linda pierda sus preciados recuerdos. – Klaus tomó su mano derecha que es la que no estaba vendada y Alice se sonrojo ante eso.

Dan: Oye, ni se te ocurra coquetear con ella en ese estado, no te aproveches.

Klaus: ¿Cómo crees? Yo soy un caballero. Dime Alice ¿tienes tiempo mañana para salir conmigo?

Dan: ¡Klaus!

Alice: Bu-Bueno mañana saldré con Mira pero si quieres el lunes o el martes.

Klaus: El lunes tengo una batalla entonces sería un honor el martes ¿Podrías? – Ella asintió.

Dan: ¡Alice! ¡No aceptes la invitación de este! – Dan tenía que admitirlo, estaba algo celoso, pero como hermano mayor, así es como se sentía con ella.

Alice: Dijiste que era un aliado, no le veo nada de malo.

Klaus: Me haces muy feliz.

Dan: Grrr.

Klaus: Nos volveremos a ver aquí. – Klaus besa la mano de Alice y se va dejando a Alice sonrojada.

Dan: ¡Alice!

Drago: Dan cálmate.

Dan: Pero- - Drago se acerca al oído de Dan y le susurra.

Drago: Si tanto te preocupa iremos el martes a escondidas detrás de ellos para vigilarlo.

Dan: Es una buena idea.

Alice: ¿Dan?

Dan: Está bien, mejor olvidemos esto y vayamos por algo de comida.

Hydranoid: Aquí hay algo raro. – Susurro para sí mismo. Omitieron lo que paso y se fueron a buscar algo de comer porque Dan estaba a punto de comerse a Drago.


	9. Reloj puntual

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 9: Reloj puntual.**

- Domingo –

Mira había decidido llevar a Alice al zoológico, ambas se sentían como dos niñas ante tantas animales. Se estaban divirtiendo bastante, corrían de un lado para otro mientras que el pobre de Hydranoid sentía que era el niñero detrás de ellas.

Hydranoid: ¡Oigan! Dejen de correr por aquí por allá.

Alice: Jajaja lo siento Hydra – Alice estaba tan emocionada y feliz que Hydranoid no pudo evitar sonreír… internamente por supuesto.

Mira: Alice ¿Ahora que animal quieres ver?

Alice: ¡El panda!

Mira: ¡Buena idea! – Salieron corriendo de nuevo.

Hydranoid: ¡Oigan! – Hydranoid intentaba recuperar el aliento. – Les dije que no corrieran – Jadeo – Me estoy haciendo viejo para esto. – Hydranoid se fue detrás de ellas.

Alice: Que lindo es.

Mira: Parece que va a comer bambú. – Tenían toda su atención puesta en el panda que se acercaba al bambú para comer. Hydranoid se acercaba "corriendo" hacia ellas pero estaba demasiado cansado.

Hydranoid: Les dije… que no… corrieran… - Recupero el aliento - ¿De dónde sacan tanta energía?

Mira: Pareces un anciano.

Hydranoid: ¡No soy un anciano! – A Hydranoid le salió una vena en la cabeza y ambas rieron.

Mira: Alice ¿quieres ir a ver los conejos?

Alice: ¿Eh? ¿Hay conejos aquí?

Mira: Sí, hace poco abrieron una sección de zoológico llamada "zona de animales domésticos".

Alice: ¡Vamos! – Alice se veía aún más emocionada al escuchar la palabra "conejos"

Mira: Oye Hydranoid. No sabía que a Alice le gustaban tanto los conejos.

Hydranoid: Le gustan desde que él le regalo un conejo.

Mira: ¿Él?

Hydranoid: ¡Alice!

Mira: ¿Eh? – Cuando se dio cuenta Alice estaba en el suelo.

Alice: Lo-Lo siento mucho.

?: No te preocupes – Le da la mano y la ayuda a levantarse. Alice intentaba disimular el dolor de su mano izquierda ya que se apoyó en ella cuando cayó.

Hydranoid: Alice ¿Qué paso?

Alice: Iba corriendo pero me tropecé y choque contra él. – Alice se sonrojo.

?: Solo fue un accidente.

Mira: Keith.

Alice: ¿Lo conoces?

Mira: Alice, él es mi hermano Keith.

Keith: ¿Qué?

Mira: Alice perdió la memoria.

Keith: Oh, lamento eso. – Alice niega con la cabeza.

Alice: Descuida.

Mira: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Keith: ¿No te lo dije? Trabajaré aquí temporalmente.

Mira: No lo sabía.

Keith: Pues si tienen una duda pregúntenme.

Alice: Am disculpa ¿Podrías decirme donde están los conejos?

Keith: Vamos, te llevo. – Keith llevó a Alice hasta donde estaban los conejos.

Alice: Ah que lindos – Sus ojos brillaban.

Keith: ¿Quieres tocarlos?

Alice: ¿De verdad puedo?

Keith: Sí, esta zona se hizo para que todos pudieran interactuar con los animales. – Alice rápidamente tomó un conejo blanco en sus manos con la ayuda de Keith quien lo atrapo. Parecía una niña de cinco años, tomó una zanahoria y empezó a alimentar al pequeño. - ¿Y como pasó? – Ellos estaban al otro lado de la zona observando a Alice, Hydranoid fue a su lado.

Mira: Fue en una batalla. Cuando Gunz se enteró de que había sido Masquerade quería ver como eran sus habilidades en persona. – Alice estaba muy animada hablando con Hydranoid, el conejo intento comerse al pobre bakugan y este "discute" con el conejo, Alice solo puede reír ante la situación. – Al principio dudo pero decidió luchar, como no había peleado hace mucho y su falta de confianza terminó perdiendo, sin embargo, la plataforma en la que estaba se derrumbó, Reptak no llego a tiempo para ayudarla.

Keith: Por eso las vendas en su ojo y mano.

Mira: Sí.

Keith: Aunque no lo aparente Alice es una chica fuerte, saldrá de esto. – Mira sonrió ante el comentario de su hermano.

Mira: Es cierto. – Mira revisa la hora en su reloj y eso le recuerda algo por lo que va hacia Alice.

Hydranoid: ¡Es un bakucida! ¡Quería comerme!… Ay no, ya estoy sonando a Preyas, definitivamente debo alejarme de él.

Alice: jajaja eres un exagerado.

Mira: Alice, deberíamos irnos.

Alice: ¿Ya? – Alice soltó al conejo.

Mira: Sí, por cierto – Mira busca en su bolsillo y saca un reloj negro – Este es el tuyo, solo llévalo por si acaso.

Alice: Eso es… - Alice tomo el reloj – Gracias – Sonríe cálidamente. – Esto me recuerda cuando me entregaste el lanzador.

Mira: Alice.

Hydranoid: Que curioso. Parece que ciertas cosas activan sus recuerdos. El aroma del helado a fresa, los videojuegos, las batallas y ahora el reloj.

Mira: Uumm parece que eso también debe ir ligado con la persona que implica el recuerdo.

Alice: ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en el camino? Tardaremos en llegar.

Mira: Es verdad. – Mira, Alice y Hydranoid se acercan a Keith. – Voy a llevar a Alice a su casa, nos vemos en la noche.

Keith: Esta bien. Ah por cierto Ace pasó esta mañana buscándote.

Mira: ¿Um? ¿Para que será?

Keith: Ni idea, creo que tenía que ver con su bakugan.

Mira: Mañana iré a su casa entonces, gracias.

Alice: Un placer y gracias. – Alice hace una reverencia.

Keith: Ah, si. Espero mejores pronto.

Hydranoid: Adiós. – Parten en dirección a casa de Alice mientras intentaban averiguar una manera de traer sus recuerdos a través de objetos.


	10. Un ninja y un bakugan ventus

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 10: Un ninja y un bakugan ventus.**

- Lunes -

Alice caminaba por las calles iluminadas por los bombillos. Llevaba una bolsa.

Hydranoid: Alice ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ir por pan a estas horas de la noche?

Alice: Es que se me antojo.

Hydranoid: Podrías perderte.

Alice: No me preocupo por eso te tengo a ti – Le sonríe pero Hydranoid no se convence, aún pensaba que era una muy mala idea.

?: Alice Gehabich ¿cierto? – Ambos se pusieron alerta al escuchar una voz desconocida.

Alice: ¿Quién eres? – Un chico salió de las sombras, llevaba ropa ninja de color negra, una máscara de zorro y como su cabello era largo se notaba que era de color azabache. "¿Shun?" pensó Hydranoid por su apariencia pero él jamás aparecería ante Alice de esa manera.

Ninja: No estés por allí sola, podría ser peligroso.

Hydranoid: Si eso es una amenaza estoy dispuesto a luchar. – Aparece un bakugan ventus.

Bakugan: No es una amenaza, es una advertencia.

Hydranoid: ¿Quién eres tú?

Leonidas: Soy Leonidas, deberían hacerle caso a mi amo.

Ninja: Leonidas, te dije que nada de nombres.

Leonidas: Eso no afecta nada.

Ninja: …

Alice: ¿Quién eres? – Aunque ya lo había preguntado de verdad quería saber porque se preguntaba si era ese chico ojiámbar que la llevó a su casa cuando salió del hospital, sin embargo este tenía un aire distinto.

Ninja: Lo sabrás a su debido momento. Por favor, hazme caso. – Utiliza una técnica y desapareció junto a Leonidas.

Hydranoid: ¿Quién rayos era?

Alice: No digas nada de esto.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué? Alice ¿Por qué? Podría ser un enemigo poderoso.

Alice: Si quisiera hacerme daño esta era la oportunidad perfecta ¿No crees?

Hydranoid: Sí, es cierto. – Alice le sonrió.

Alice: Vamos, me está dando más hambre.

Hydranoid: No quieres preocupar a los demás ¿verdad? – Suspira – Siempre eres así – Hydranoid había dicho todo eso para sí mismo en un susurro. Hydranoid estuvo alerta durante todo el camino, no confiaba en ese sujeto ninja pero Alice se veía como si nada o al menos eso aparentaba.

Alice: ¡Abuelo, ya llegue! – La pelinaranja fue directamente a la cocina para buscar algo para comer con el pan.

Michael: Ah, que bueno que estés de regreso. Hydranoid ¿Cuidaste bien de ella?

Hydranoid: Por supuesto.

Michael: Sabía que podía confiar en ti pero Alice no deberías salir tan tarde.

Hydranoid: ¿Lo ves? Tu abuelo piensa lo mismo que yo. – Alice se sirve jugo de naranja en un vaso de vidrio.

Alice: Pero se me antojo.

Michael: Jajaja te pareces a tu padre. Mejor ve a dormir temprano.

Alice: ¿Um? ¿Por qué? – Se llevo el pan a la boca y lo mordió.

Michael: ¿No dijiste que mañana ibas a encontrarte con un amigo?

Alice: ¡Ah, es cierto!

Hydranoid: Alice, eres una despistada.

Michael: Si es así duerme temprano.

Alice: Sí, lo haré abuelo. Buenas noches.

Michael: Buenas noches Alice, buenas noches Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: Buenas noches. – Cuando Michael se fue Hydranoid se acercó a Alice. - ¿Por qué no le dices al menos a tu abuelo?

Alice: Hydra quedamos en que nadie se enteraría.

Hydranoid: Pero… - Suspira – De acuerdo. ¿Quieres darte un baño?

Alice: Sí, es una buena idea.

Hydranoid: Voy a preparar el baño.

Alice: No es necesario.

Hydranoid: No es molestia.

Alice: Gracias. – Hydranoid deja sola a Alice, quien se queda pensativa. Estaba segura que no era ese chico ojiámbar porque a diferencia del ninja de negro, el ojiámbar la hacia sentir segura y… y también la hacia sentir otras cosas… por eso no podía ser él. Alice sacudió la cabeza y decidió olvidar el asunto.

Hydranoid: Alice, ya está listo el baño.

Alice: Sí, gracias. – Terminó de comer y salió corriendo directo al baño. El agua de la tina estaba perfecta, ni caliente ni fría. Hydranoid se coloco en el borde de la tina.

Hydranoid: ¿Esta bien el agua?

Alice: Está perfecta.

Hydranoid: Me alegra… Alice ¿Estas segura de ir mañana con Klaus?

Alice: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hydranoid: Dan no se veía muy feliz, además cedió demasiado rápido.

Alice: Es cierto, Dan no cede así de fácil.

Hydranoid: Planea algo, de eso estoy seguro. – A Alice le aparece una gota detrás de su cabeza.

Alice: No creo.

-o-

Drago: ¿Estas listo?

Dan: ¡Estoy más que listo! No dejaré que ese idiota de que Klaus se aproveche de la pobre de Alice.

Drago: Menos mal no es tu hermana real.

Dan: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Drago: Porque eres un celoso.

Dan: ¡No estoy celoso! – Dan se sonrojo.

Drago: Si claro. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, tampoco quiero que se aproveche de Alice, ella es demasiado ingenua.

Dan: ¡Y por esa razón nosotros seremos sus caballeros!

Drago: ¿Caballeros? – A Drago le salió una gota en la cabeza – Si lo que tú digas.


	11. Peluche

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 11: Peluche.**

- Martes –

Klaus llevó a Alice a la feria, de alguna manera u otra iba a enamorarla, estaba decidido. Hydranoid sentía que quería a Klaus lejos de Alice tanto como fuera posible mientras tanto detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba Dan agachado junto a Drago vigilándolos desde una distancia prudencial.

Drago: ¿Y esta es tu maravillosa idea?

Dan: Oye a Shun le funciona. – Dan mira a Drago.

Drago: Por que él es un ninja, tú no.

Dan: Oh vamos. Algo aprendí de él.

Drago: ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué? – Drago mira a Dan.

Dan: Aprendí… ehhh…

Drago: Lo sabía, solo actuaste por impulso.

Dan: Guarda silencio Drago, quiero escuchar.

Drago: ¿De verdad crees escuchar algo con todo este ruido y lo lejos que estamos?

Dan: Bueno… - El castaño sentía un tic nervioso en su ojo.

Drago: Lo sabía, era mejor pedirle ayuda a Shun.

Dan: Sabelotodo ¿Por qué no distes tus maravillosas ideas antes? – Usaba el mismo tono sarcástico que Shun.

Drago: Por que no me ibas a escuchar.

Dan: Aunque era mejor no pedirle ayuda a Shun, si se entera de esto estoy seguro de que asesinaría a Klaus.

Drago: ¿Crees que sea tan celoso?

Dan: Claro que si. ¿Qué no viste como se puso con Gunz?

Drago: Lo que me sorprende es que le hayas podido sacar todo.

Dan: Oye no somos amigos de la infancia por nada, sé cuando me miente. – Drago mira al frente de nuevo.

Drago: Ah… Dan…

Dan: ¿Sí?

Drago: ¿Dónde están Alice y Klaus?

Dan: ¿QUÉ? – El castaño miró hacia adelante y no vio señales de ellos - ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡LOS PERDIMOS!

-o-

Klaus había ido a comprar un algodón de azúcar que se le antojo a Alice, mientras miraba las atracciones y los juegos le llamo la atención un juego y no por como era sino por uno de los premios; un conejo de peluche que se parecía al que tenía excepto que su ropa era diferente y no tenía un reloj.

Hydranoid: ¿Alice? – La pelinaranja comenzó a sentí una punzada fuerte en su cabeza por lo que llevo su mano a ella - ¡Alice!

Alice: Estoy bien – Intentaba sonreír para que no se preocupara pero la mueca de dolor era muy obvio el dolor.

Hydranoid: ¿Un recuerdo? ¿Es eso?

Alice: ¿Recuerdo?...No puedo recordar algo… ¿Por qué? – Se sentó en un banco cercano.

Hydranoid: Cálmate… Ummm no quiero presionarte pero ¿Por qué intento activarse un recuerdo?

Alice: ¿Eh? Ah… - Al parecer a Alice ya se le había pasado el dolor – Creo que fue… cuando vi ese peluche.

Hydranoid: ¿Peluche?

Alice: Sí, Un conejo. – "Conejo… ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver con él? ¿Será que no puede recordarlo?" pensó Hydranoid, Klaus regresó con la golosina para Alice.

Klaus: Bella dama, aquí le traje su deseo – El chico le entregó a Alice el algodón de azúcar.

Alice: Muchas gracias Klaus. – Alice disfrutaba su golosina mientras Klaus pensaba una manera de enamorarla, ninguna chica se negaba y ella no iba a ser la excepción además de que le había cuatro años aceptar sus sentimientos por ella.

Klaus: Alice – Hydranoid tenía sus ojos bien puestos en él.

Alice: ¿Si? – La pelinaranja tenía algo de algodón en la mejilla lo que hizo que Klaus se sonrojara ya que pensó que se veía tierna. – Amm tienes… - Antes de que pudiera quitárselo Hydranoid se adelantó y le quito el algodón en su mejilla. – Ah, gracias Hydra.

Hydranoid: No es nada – "Bakugan molesto" pensó Klaus, arruino su plan de tener un acercamiento con ella, pero claro, Hydranoid no le permitirá tal cosa.

Klaus decidió tener una conversación con Alice por los momentos mientras pensaba la manera de deshacerse de Hydranoid.

-o-

Dan y Drago por fin lograron encontrarlos aunque esta vez estaban detrás de unos juegos. Se asoman un poco para ver.

Dan: Más le vale no haber intentado nada.

Drago: Sigo pensando que sería mejor haberle dicho a Shun.

Dan: N-No cre-creo.

Drago: ¿Dan? – Drago voltea a ver a su amigo - ¿Qué te pasa?

Dan: Debo ir al baño.

Drago: ¿Ahora?

Dan: Es una emergencia.

Drago: Te pasa por estar comiendo en plena misión.

Dan: ¡Vigílalo! – Sale corriendo.

Drago: ¡Dan! – Suspira – Ni modo, tendré que hacer esto solo – Drago se acerca a ellos lo suficiente como para escuchar después de todo era muy difícil verlo con ese tamaño.

-o-

Dan: ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? No debí comerme eso con jalapeño extra. – El castaño choca con alguien. – Ay lo siento, no vi por donde… - Mira hacia arriba - ¿Eh? ¡Shun!

Shun: ¿Dan?

Dan: Eres tú Shun no sabes cuanto me alegra verte aquí – Se levantó animado y feliz – Ah ¿Qué haces aquí? – Shun cruzó sus brazos y miro hacia otro lado serio.

Shun: Skyress entro a la feria sin decir nada. ¿Las has visto?

Dan: No, no la he visto.

Shun: Bien, seguiré buscando.

Dan: Ah espera Shun.

Shun: ¿Hm?

Dan: Jejeje – Dan estaba exageradamente alegre aunque de una forma maliciosa, Shun al ver a su amigo de esa manera levantó una ceja.


	12. Juego peligroso

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 12: Juego peligroso.**

Drago seguía vigilando, escuchaba como Klaus le hacia preguntas a Alice, de seguro intentaba buscar alguna pista para impresionarla aunque claro Alice ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

?: ¡Drago! – El nombrado voltea.

Drago: ¿Skyress? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Skyress se le acerca.

Skyress: Vi a Alice con Klaus y decidí seguirla.

Drago: Si estas aquí eso quiere decir que Shun también.

Skyress: Exacto. – Ambos miran a Alice y Klaus. – No voy a dejar que un payaso como él le quite a Shun su Alice.

Drago: Nosotros estamos en la misma misión.

Skyress: ¿Nosotros?

Drago: Dan y yo, pero fue al baño.

Skyress: ¿Cómo han ido las cosas?

Drago: Solo han estado conversando.

Skyress: Más le vale que sea solo eso sino quiere que Shun lo mande a la dimensión de la perdición.

Drago: Oye no estaría mal eso.

-o-

Alice tenía muchos ánimos de ir a una de las atracciones por lo que se llevo "arrastrando" a Klaus, Hydranoid no se separó de Alice ni por unos segundos.

Alice: ¡Quiero subir a ese!

Klaus: ¿A la montaña rusa?

Alice: Sí, ese.

Klaus: Si eso es lo que deseas, iremos. – Los tres estaban sentados en los últimos puestos, Hydranoid se coloco entre ella y él para mantenerlo a raya.

Hydranoid: Alice ¿Segura que quieres este juego?

Alice: Sí ¿Por qué preguntas Hydra?

Hydranoid: No, es solo que no me gustan los deja vu y no creo que sea buena idea ¿Por qué no mejor nos bajamos?.

Alice: Hydra… – Pestañeo varias veces. El juego comenzó a moverse y Alice se sentía emocionada, en cambio Hydranoid tenía un mal presentimiento.

-o-

Dan: Ay no ya se fue.

Shun: ¿Estas seguro de que viste a Skyress? Dijiste que no – El ojiámbar sabía que su amigo mentía sin embargo decidió seguirle el juego para saber que traía entre manos.

Dan: Pues ya recordé que si pero no están.

Shun escuchó el juego de la montaña rusa y miró hacia allá, de solo mirarlo le traía recuerdos y justamente esos recuerdos eran los que no quería y la razón por eso se mantenía alejado del lugar, sin embargo mientras veía la atracción notó que se detuvo repentinamente, las personas estaban en pánico… era igual, no podía ser coincidencia, decidió acercarse y fue seguido por Dan.

-o-

Klaus: ¡Alice! – La pelinaranja estaba entrando en pánico, estaba de cabeza y sentía que eso ya le había pasado, se dieron cuenta de que no podía respirar bien.

Hydranoid: Alice, por favor, cálmate.

Alice: Yo… yo… ¡NO! – Se coloco las manos en la cabeza debido a las punzadas fuertes que le daban, para su desgracia el cinturón de seguridad se desprendió haciendo que estuviera a punto de caerse, aunque logró sostenerse de la orilla lo hizo con la mano izquierda. – No – Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

Klaus: Toma mi mano. – Intentaba estirarse pero no podía moverse mucho, lo peor es que Alice no hacia nada para intentar tomar su mano.

Hydranoid: Alice, por favor, reacciona, toma su mano. ¡Demonios! Si pudiera estar en mi forma natural. Vamos arrójame.

-o-

Shun: No puede ser… ¿igual? – Susurro.

Dan: ¿Cómo puede pasar eso? – El ojiámbar se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba colgando, tenía… tenía… cabello naranja, era muy notorio. ¿Cabello naranja? ¡Imposible!

Shun: ¡Alice! – Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Skyress y Drago se acercaron a Dan.

Skyress: Alice está allá.

Dan: ¿Qué? ¡¿Alice?! – Dan también corrió lo más rápido que podía. Shun escalaba la atracción fácilmente gracias a sus habilidades ninjas. Alice no pudo soportar demasiado tiempo sosteniéndose ya que su mano estaba aún lastimada por lo que terminó soltándose.

Alice: ¡AAHH!

Hydranoid y Klaus: ¡ALICE! – Shun se coloco rápidamente debajo de donde estaba ella y la atrapó justo a tiempo.

Shun: ¡Alice! – La pelinaranja estaba llorando pero tenía sus ojos tan apretados que su izquierdo al parecer comenzó a sangrar, al darse cuenta de que no paso nada abrió su ojo derecho.

Alice: Tú…

Shun: Estás bien – Sonaba totalmente aliviado y con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando vio la sangre en la venda de su ojo.

Alice: Gra- - Alice sintió las punzadas en su cabeza tan fuertes que se desmayó a causa de ellas.

Shun: Alice, ¡Alice! – La atracción comenzó a moverse nuevamente y Shun se apartó del camino, cuando llegó al suelo Dan estaba casi en pánico.

Dan: ¡Alice! Alice, por favor despierta. Vamos a llevarla a un lugar donde no haya nadie. – Shun asintió y se fueron corriendo, Hydranoid, Drago y Skyress se fueron detrás de ellos. Dan se encargó de encontrar un lugar solitario para que ella pudiera descansar, cuando lo encontró Shun la acostó en un banco que estaba debajo de un árbol.

Hydranoid: Si solo la hubiera convencido de que no subiera. – Shun golpea el piso ya que está agachado.

Shun: ¡Maldición! Te dije que no subieras a ese juego ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera estado allí? – Prefería decir eso mientras estuviera desmayada.

Dan: Pero lo estabas.

Drago: Lo que importa es que ahora esta bien.

Skyress: A mí lo que me preocupa es esa herida en su ojo y la de su mano.

Hydranoid: Es verdad mejor vamos a llevarla a un hospital.

Alice: Mmm – Comenzó a despertar y todos pusieron su atención ella. Al abrir su ojo una lágrima salió.

Dan: Alice no te preocupes, ya todo está bien. – La chica giró su cabeza para verlos a todos, se notaba que aún estaba asustada. Shun decidió no esperar y la tomo en sus brazos. – Ah ¿Shun?

Shun: No perdamos tiempo. – Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al hospital más cercano.

Esperaban impacientes por saber como se encontraba Alice, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la enfermera les ordeno salir ya que ella tenía otra venda en su costado izquierdo y debía quitarse la ropa. Cuando la enfermera sale todos se levantan.

Dan: Dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra Alice?

Enfermera: La herida de su mano se abrió nuevamente por lo que no podrá usarla, la de su costado esta intacta afortunadamente y en cuanto a la del ojo fue una suerte que solo se abriera una herida cerca del ojo y este no haya sufrido ningún daño, aunque ahora tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Hydranoid: ¿Podemos verla?

Enfermera: Claro. – La enfermera abre la puerta y los deja entrar. – Alice tus amigos vinieron a verte, no te vayas a sobre esforzar y por favor no vayan a levantar la voz.

Skyress: Gracias.

Drago: No se preocupe la cuidaremos bien. – La enfermera los deja.

Dan: Alice ¿Cómo te sientes?

Shun: ¿Cómo quieres que se sienta tonto? Debe estar adolorida. – Alice sonrió un poco.

Alice: No estoy tan mal. – Hydranoid se le acercó.

Hydranoid: Alice…

Alice: Estas bien, me alegra. – Su tono de voz se notaba bastante bajo.

Hydranoid: No te preocupes por mí, preocúpate por ti. – Alice acercó a su bakugan a su rostro con la mano derecha.

Alice: Por favor, no le digan nada de esto a nadie.

Dan: Pero Alice-

Alice: Por favor. – Sus ruegos lograban hacer que cualquiera cediera.

Skyress: Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en no decir nada.

Alice: Gracias.

Drago: Me pregunto donde esta Klaus.

Shun: ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

Dan: Es que él estaba con Alice, habían salido juntos.

Shun: ¿Qué? – Alguien tocó la puerta, cuando ven quien es resulta ser Klaus. Shun no lo piensa dos veces y lo estrella contra la pared sujetándolo por el cuello de su camisa.

Todos: ¡Shun!

Drago: Shun espera. No fue su culpa.

Shun: Claro que si, la llevó a ese juego.

Alice: Shun es verdad – El ninja al escuchar a Alice la miro de reojo para escucharla. – Él no tiene la culpa – Intenta levantarse – Fue mi culpa por insistir en el juego aunque Hydra me dijo que nos bajáramos yo- – Se va de lado.

Todos: ¡Alice! – Shun suelta a Klaus y Dan la atrapa.

Alice: Por favor, no le hagas nada. – Shun mira hacia otro lado aceptando su petición. El castaño la ayudo a sentarse y Shun se coloco al lado de la chica.

Klaus: Alice, lo siento. – El ojiámbar le envió una mirada asesina cosa que Dan notó.

Alice: No te preocupes. – La pelinaranja le sonrió amablemente.

Dan: Bueno ¿Por qué no vamos por comida para Alice? – Decía mientras empujaba a Klaus – Vamos Drago. – El Castaño quería evitar que su amigo se atreviera a cometer asesinato y en frente de Alice. Drago se va detrás de él. Skyress y Hydranoid se paran sobre una mesa para observar solamente. Shun suspiro de manera pesada y estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que una mano lo detuvo. El chico miró a Alice que sostenía su mano y una mirada de suplica para que se quedara.

Alice: Gra-Gracias.

Shun: No es nada. – Cerró sus ojos.

Alice: Me salvaste.

Shun: Olvídalo. – Mira hacia otro lado.

Alice: Perdóname.

Shun: ¿Um? – Vuelve a mirarla - ¿Por qué?

Alice: Por que ni siquiera recuerdo tu nombre – Shun sintió una punzada en su pecho, estaba seguro de que le había dicho su nombre y ella lo olvido tan rápidamente.

Shun: No importa. – Alice apretó la mano y una lágrima salió de su ojo, Shun se sorprendió por eso, decidió inclinarse un poco para limpiar las lágrimas de Alice, cuando ella sintió la mano de Shun en su mejilla se sonrojo. Sin entender porque, toco la mano del chico con su mano lastimada. El ojiámbar acerco su rostro a la pelinaranja haciendo que ella se sonrojara más. – No estoy enojado porque no recuerdes mi nombre, solo prométeme que no subirás allí de nuevo.

Alice: Lo prometo. – El chico le sonrió y Alice correspondió la sonrisa. De repente Alice abrazó a Shun dejándolo desconcertado. – También prometo que recordaré tu nombre así que por favor no me lo digas. – Shun cerró los ojos y la abrazó. Alice notó que el aroma de Shun era particular no sabía porque, cuando iba a intentar descubrirlo él se separó.

Shun: Nos veremos la próxima semana. – Shun dejo la habitación junto a Skyress.

Alice: ¿Qué habrá sido eso?

Hydranoid: …

Shun se había ido del hospital a su casa, Dan creía que se iba a quedar y llevarla a su casa pero no fue así, por lo que Dan llevó a Alice a su casa, también llamó a Marucho pidiéndole que aplazara su encuentro para el jueves porque Alice necesitaba descansar.

Esa noche Alice se la paso soñando con su salvador sin nombre.


	13. Batalla de la perdición

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 13: Batalla de la perdición.**

- Jueves –

Marucho se había tardado porque tenía que resolver algunos problemas pero en cuanto terminó se dirigió al acuario donde Alice lo estaba esperando.

Marucho: Disculpa la espera Alice.

Alice: No te preocupes además acabamos de llegar ¿Verdad Hydra?

Hydranoid: Es cierto.

Preyas: Linda Alice esperaba el momento de mi turno.

Marucho: ¿Tu turno?

Preyas: Claro para estar al lado de ella – Preyas se coloco al lado de Alice.

Alice: ¿Eh?

Hydranoid: No le hagas caso. Solo ignóralo.

Alice: Entonces Marucho – Alice se apoya en sus rodillas para inclinarse - ¿Qué vamos a ver?

Marucho: Pues todavía no lo he decidido me gusta mucho ver todos los animales marinos.

Alice: Vamos a verlos todos.

Marucho: Pero ¿Qué hay de tus recuerdos?

Hydranoid: Estoy seguro de que aparecerá cuando deba mientras tanto disfrutemos del paseo.

Habían decidido hacer una visita a todos los animales, pudieron ver desde los más pequeños peces hasta los más grandes. Preyas intentaba "coquetear" con ella pero Hydranoid lo mandó a volar varias veces con su poder por lo que constantemente Preyas se perdía ya que Hydranoid decía que mejor lo olvidaran y continuaran.

Marucho: Voy a comprar una bebida ¿Quieres algo?

Hydranoid: No le preguntes eso o te hará una lista.

Alice: Eso no es verdad. ¿Podrías traerme un jugo de naranja? – Marucho sonrío.

Marucho: Por supuesto, en seguida regreso. – El pequeño rubio salió corriendo y Hydranoid le grita desde lejos.

Hydranoid: ¡Te recomiendo traer bocados porque se le antojaran!

Alice: Jajaja – Alice solo podía reír ante la atención y los cuidados de su compañero pero esa risa duraría poco.

Ninja: ¿No te dije que no estuvieras sola por allí? – Voltean a ver al reconocer esa voz.

Hydranoid: ¡Tú! – Hydranoid se coloca delante de Alice - ¿Qué quieres?

Leonidas: No te metas – Leonidas se coloca en frente de Hydranoid – Mi amo quiere hablar con tu ama no contigo.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué dijiste? Estas buscando pelea niño.

Leonidas: ¡Adelante! No te tengo miedo.

Ninja: ¡Leonidas!

Leonidas: ¡Hmph! – Se coloca al lado del ninja.

Alice: ¿Por qué me sigues?

Ninja: Es un descuidado, eso le saldrá caro por no cuidar de ti. – Se da la vuelta y cruza una esquina.

Alice: ¡Espera! – Alice decide seguirlo pero cuando dobla la esquina solo ve una puerta de salida de emergencia. - ¿A qué se refería… con que por no cuidarme le saldrá caro? ¿Hablará de Dan o mi abuelo?

Hydranoid: No importa, mejor va- - Hydranoid no pudo terminar por la pelinaranja salió corriendo por la puerta. - ¡Alice! Oh no. – Decidió seguirla, Preyas vio a Hydranoid salir y fue detrás de él. Alice salió del edificio y miró hacia todos los lados para encontrar a ese ninja, solo vio una puerta a su izquierda y a su derecha al parecer podía ir al estacionamiento, no lo dudo así que fue hacia allá. Se detuvo cuando escucho una voz desconocida.

?: Jajajaja. – Un chico apareció, usaba una mascara que cubría una pequeña parte de su rostro, vestí de negro y su cabello era plateado y mechones rojos.

Alice: ¿Quién eres?

?: Soy Marduk. – Un bakugan negro se coloco a su lado.

?: Y yo soy Vladitor.

Marduk: Y somos tu peor pesadilla. – Saca una carta.

Hydranoid: ¿Quieres pelea? ¡Adelante! Ese ninja y su bakugan me tienen de mal humor.

Alice: ¡Hydra!

Hydranoid: Alice, hagámoslo.

Alice: Pero… - Preyas se asoma para ver un poco.

Hydranoid: Confía en mí, ganaremos.

Alice: Hydra… - "Todavía me duele la mano y mi ojo pero…" Piensa sin embargo Alice asiente.

Marduk: Carta de la perdición lista – Marduk arroja la carta la cual al tocar el suelo se hunde, inmediatamente se siente vibrar el piso con la oscuridad. - ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos a la antigua. Después de todo así luchabas.

Alice: Esa carta…

Hydranoid: ¡Vamos Alice!

Alice: De acuerdo – Toma a su compañero.

Alice y Marduk: ¡Carta portal lista! – Arrojan una carta - ¡Bakugan, pelea! – Arrojan a sus bakugans en forma de esfera - ¡Bakugan, surge! – Los bakugans se abren y aparecen en sus formas normales.

Alice: ¡Alpha Hydranoid Darkus!

Marduk: Vladitor Darkus.

Preyas: ¡Ay no! ¡Alice va a luchar, tengo que avisarle a MARUCHOOOOO! – Se aleja lo más rápido que puede.

Marduk: Jeje me divertiré contigo antes de ir por él.

Alice: ¿Qué?

-o-

Preyas: ¡MARUCHO! ¡MARUCHOOOOOOOOO! – Preyas choca con Marucho haciendo que tire las bebidas.

Marucho: Ah Preyas ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¿Y donde están Alice y Hydranoid? – Sienten un temblor momentáneo fuerte - ¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?

Preyas: ¡Marucho! ¡Alice está peleando contra un chico y él uso la carta de la perdición!

Marucho: ¿Qué? – Se siente otro temblor momentáneo.

Preyas: ¡Sígueme! – Ambos salen corriendo.

-o-

Alice: ¡Carta de poder activada! – Una carta sale de su reloj – Látigo de golpe extremo. – Los Gs de Vladitor bajan 400 Gs y se le son transferidos a Hydranoid para quedar en Vladitor-1600 Gs y Hydranoid-1100 Gs.

Vladitor: Jajaja ¿Crees que podrás vencerme de esa manera? ¡Que débil!.

Hydranoid (cabeza derecha): Niño, no nos hagas enojar.

Hydranoid (cabeza izquierda): Somos muy poderosos y te mandaremos a la dimensión de la perdición.

Hydranoid (cabeza central): Apenas comenzamos.

Alice: Hydra… Bien, ¡Carta de poder activada! ¡Pesadilla de la muerte! – Los Gs de Vladitor bajan 300 Gs y se le son transferidos a Hydranoid para quedar en Vladitor-1300 Gs y Hydranoid-1400 Gs.

Maduk: ¡¿Todavía tenía otra carta?!

Hydranoid (cabeza izquierda): Te lo dijimos…

Hydranoid: (cabeza derecha): Niño…

Hydranoid (cabeza centra): Nosotros…

Hydranoid (las tres cabezas): ¡Vamos a ganar! – Entre las tres cabeza forman una esfera morada.

Vladitor: ¡Haz algo!

Marduk: Tch.

Marucho: ¡Alice! – La chica voltea.

Alice: ¡Marucho!

Marduk: Agh ya se acabó la diversión. ¡Vladitor vámonos! ¡Carta portal abierta! – Cuando la carta portal se abre ambos bakugans regresan a las manos de sus propietarios pero el poder que lanzó Hydranoid antes de volverse esfera choca contra una pared cerca de Marduk destrozándola y también a algunos carros. "Qué poder" piensa Marduk - ¡Nos veremos princesita! – Marduk se va junto a su bakugan.

Marucho: ¿Están bien?

Alice: Sí, descuida.

Marucho: ¿Y tu mano y tu ojo?

Alice: Ah, no te preocupes están bien, lástima todavía no me puedo quitar las vendas.

Hydranoid: ¡Ja! Que cobarde estábamos a punto de ganarle y huye.

Alice: Fue una suerte que mis suposiciones fueran correctas.

Preyas: ¿De qué hablas?

Alice: La carta de la perdición es una carta muy peligrosa, él sabía que algo podría ir mal e imagine que tendría algo preparado, también el hecho de que me haya retado sola me hizo dudar, sacando mis conclusiones imagine que eso haría por si éramos interrumpidos o tendría desventaja.

Preyas: Oh, que inteligente eres.

Marucho: Me alegra que no pasara nada.

Alice: A mí también, lo que menos quería era ver como Hydranoid era mandado allá como Preyas.

Marucho: ¡Ah! Recordaste eso.

Alice: Sí… lo siento.

Preyas: No te disculpes, al final regresé con Marucho.

Marucho: Es cierto.

Hydranoid: Alice.

Alice: ¿Sí?

Hydranoid: ¿De verdad te sentirías tan triste si termino allá?

Alice: ¡Por supuesto! Eres mi amigo.

Hydranoid: …

Alice: No le digan nada de esto a nadie. – "Imaginé que diría eso" pensó Hydranoid.

Marucho: ¿Por qué?

Alice: Por favor, prométanmelo.

Preyas: No puedo negarme a algo que Alice linda pida.

Marucho: Está bien pero…

Alice: Gracias.

Hydranoid: …

Marucho: Mejor vámonos. – Marucho y Preyas van adelante mientras que Alice va atrás, solo Hydranoid se queda.

Hydranoid: Alice…

Alice: ¿Sí? – Se detiene.

Hydranoid: Debemos hablar. – La chica pestañea varias veces sin comprender.


	14. Misterios

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 14: Misterios.**

Alice: ¿De que quieres hablar Hydra?

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué cada vez que te pasa algo tu pides que no digan nada? Sé que no te gusta preocupar a los demás pero esto es demasiado extraño.

Alice: Así que ya te diste cuenta.

Hydranoid: Lo sabía.

Alice: No creo que estos sean simples accidentes.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué?

Alice: La batalla contra Gunz, la montaña rusa, las advertencias del ninja y Leonidas y ahora Marduk y Vladitor usando la carta de la perdición, pareciera que quisieran hacerme daño.

Hydranoid: Espera ¿Qué tiene que ver la batalla contra Gunz?

Alice: Cuando subí a la plataforma la sentí extraña, como si estuviera débil.

Hydranoid: Por eso la batalla terminó tan rápido. Sabía que tenías una carta con la cual haberle ganado a Gunz pero no la usaste porque querías comprobar si tus sospechas eran ciertas.

Alice: Exacto.

Hydranoid: Si es así quizás tenga que ver con tu abuelo deberíamos decirle.

Alice: No.

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué?

Alice: Por que si mi abuelo se entera le dirá a ese chico ninja que me salvo además y si él no tiene nada que ver lo terminaría involucrando y no quiero ninguna de las dos.

Hydranoid: Entonces déjame ayudarte.

Alice: Hydra…

Hydranoid: Al menos déjame a mí ayudarte no tienes que hacer esto sola, ya no estas sola.

Alice: Yo… ya no estoy sola… es cierto… Está bien, juntos descubriremos que sucede.

Hydranoid: Así me gusta.

Alice: Gracias. Ahora vámonos si nos tardamos Marucho y Preyas podrían hacer muchas preguntas.

Hydranoid: De acuerdo – "Jamás pensé que Alice estuviera todo el tiempo tan alerta… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" Marucho llevó a Alice a su casa, ella estaba demasiado cansada como para ponerse a pensar en teorías así que decidió dejarlo para después.

-o-

Al día siguiente Alice se dirigió al campo donde lucho contra Gunz. Estaban revisando la plataforma de donde ella había caído.

Alice: Lo sabía.

Hydranoid: ¿Descubriste algo?

Alice: Mira estas grietas y mira estas otras.

Hydranoid: ¡Unas son más viejas que otras! ¡Eso quiere decir-! – La chica asiente con la cabeza.

Alice: Alguien debilito los pilares a propósito para que esto sucediera.

Hydranoid: No entiendo. Si tú eres el objetivo ¿Cómo sabían que ibas a luchar justo aquí?

Alice: Es verdad… No lo comprendo… Quizás si vamos a los otros lugares podamos saberlo.

La pelinaranja y su bakugan se dirigieron ahora a la feria, específicamente a la montaña rusa a hablar con el empleado.

Alice: Di-Disculpe.

Empleado: ¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?

Alice: Yo fui la persona que casi cae al suelo desde el juego.

Empleado: Ah, eras usted señorita, le pido disculpas a nombre de-

Alice: Disculpe, no vengo por eso.

Empleado: ¿Ah no?

Alice: No, solo quiero hacerle una pregunta.

Empleado: Adelante.

Alice: ¿Sabe porque el juego se detuvo de repente?

Empleado: No se detuvo, lo detuvieron.

Hydranoid: ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Lo detuvieron a propósito?

Empleado: Así es. Yo estaba operando esta maquina cuando escuche una voz y me di vuelta pero de repente me desmaye porque me lanzó un polvo extraño. Cuando el juego se detuvo, los demás empleados vinieron a ver que sucedía y me encontraron desmayado.

Hydranoid: Así que eso fue lo que paso… ¿Vio la cara de esa persona?

Empleado: No, porque tenía una máscara de gato y su cabello era oscuro como la noche.

Alice y Hydranoid: ¡El ninja! – Otro empleado se acerca al que habla con ellos.

Empleado 2: Oye Mark, necesito ayuda aquí.

Empleado: Claro. Discúlpenme pero debo irme, espero haberlos ayudado.

Alice: Nos ayudó bastante, muchas gracias. – El empleado se va. Alice comienza a mirar el suelo.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué haces?

Alice: El empleado dijo que le arrojaron polvo, estoy buscándolo. – Ambos miran por todo el suelo.

Hydranoid: ¡Aquí está Alice! – La pelinaranja se acerca y Hydranoid intenta oler – Que raro esto huele a… - Se va hacia atrás.

Alice: ¡Hydra!

Hydranoid: Zzzzzz

Alice: ¿Está…? – Pestañea varias veces - ¿Está dormido? – Toma a Hydranoid en sus manos - Polvo somnífero Hhhmmm – Se acerca al lugar donde ella se había sentado y revisa su asiento. - ¿Qué? – La rosca en la cual debía estar asegurado el cinturón está floja – Esto solo puede hacerse con una herramienta… pero ¿Cómo sabía donde me sentaría?.

La pelinaranja ahora sabe que es el ninja que la está siguiendo pero ¿Con que propósito quiere lastimarla? Por esa razón regresó a donde lo vio por primera vez, en el camino Hydranoid despertó.

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué venimos hasta acá?

Alice: El ninja es quien ha estado detrás de todo eso y aquí fue donde lo vimos por primera vez quizás encontremos algo.

Hydranoid: ¿Tú crees? Eso pasó hace mucho. – Pasaron 20 minutos buscando algo que fuera inusual. – Es una perdida de tiempo, no encontramos nada.

Alice: Creo que tienes razón… ¿eh?

Hydranoid: ¿Qué sucede?

Alice: Algo… Algo está brillando en el suelo… - señala donde estaba el ninja - ¿Qué es eso? – Cuando toma el objeto se da cuenta de lo que es – Un collar.

Hydranoid: ¿Um? Fíjate, tiene un símbolo.

Alice: Ah es verdad – El dije tenía grabado el símbolo de Ventus y una ala. - ¡Hydranoid! ¡Tenemos una pista! Si descubrimos de donde viene este símbolo, sabremos quien es el ninja.

Hydranoid: ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Como su casa estaba bastante cerca decidieron ir hacia allá, para suerte de Alice su abuelo no se encontraba en casa y sin perder tiempo fue directamente al computador.

Alice: ¿Cómo podríamos buscar? ¿Algo relacionado con los bakugan?

Hydranoid: Mmmm ¿Por qué no lo buscas relacionado con familias?

Alice: ¿Familias? ¿Por qué?

Hydranoid: Dudo mucho que ese collar sea vendido en cualquier sitio.

Alice: De acuerdo. – No le tomo mucho tiempo buscar porque fue fácil encontrar a que familia le pertenecía ese símbolo. - ¿Kazami?


	15. Sospechas

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 15: Sospechas.**

Hydranoid: ¡¿Kazami?! ¡Imposible!

Alice: ¿Los conoces?

Hydranoid: A esa familia pertenece Sh… digo el chico ninja que te trajo aquí.

Alice: ¡¿Él pertenece a esa familia?! – Alice se levanta de golpe de la silla.

Hydranoid: Así es, entonces… ÉL es el NINJA.

Alice: ¡No!

Hydranoid: Alice, ese collar solo puede ser entregado a los familiares y el único Kazami que conozco es él.

Alice: ¡Me niego a creer que es él! Hydranoid, él me salvo ¿Por qué querría salvarme de una trampa que supuestamente puso?

Hydranoid: ¿Evadir sospechas como ahora?

Alice: No, no, no. Me niego a creer eso.

Hydranoid: Alice… - "Ni siquiera lo recuerdas y aun así lo defiendes" pensó el bakugan – Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, mejor vamos a buscar más pistas.

Alice: Tengo una mejor idea.

Se fueron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron con Dan, por suerte estaba su casa a punto de salir.

Drago: Hola Alice, Hola Hydranoid.

Dan: Ah, no es que me moleste pero ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Intentaban tomar aire porque no habían parado de correr.

Alice: Dan… yo… yo quiero… preguntarte… algo…

Dan: Espera traeré agua. – Dan entró a su casa un momento y le dio un vaso con agua a su amiga, después de que se lo tomó pudo hablar bien.

Alice: El día de la montaña rusa dime ¿Qué hacías allá?

Dan: Ah… bu-bueno…

Drago: Estamos vigilando a Klaus.

Alice: ¿Eh?

Dan: ¡Drago!

Drago: ¿Qué es verdad?

Alice: Ammm ¿No estabas con Kazami?

Dan: ¿Hablas de Sh-?

Alice: ¡No digas su nombre! Por favor… yo quiero recordarlo.

Dan: De acuerdo – Pestañeó varias veces.

Hydranoid: ¿Y bien?

Drago: Yo recuerdo encontrarme con Skyress y dijo que vio a Alice y Klaus entrar a la feria y por eso los siguió, quizás Shun la siguió porque no le dijo nada.

Hydranoid: ¿Estabas con él Dan?

Dan: Amm no, yo me lo encontré después.

Alice: ¿Cuándo? Especifica por favor.

Dan: Alice ¿Por qué estas preguntas?

Alice: Solo responde, por favor.

Dan: De acuerdo, me lo encontré luego de dejar a Drago vigilando y unos minutos antes de que se detuviera la montaña rusa.

Alice: Eso quiere decir… - La pelinaranja tenía una gran sonrisa y el rostro se le ilumino – Que estabas con él en el momento del accidente.

Dan: Así es.

Hydranoid: Una sospecha menos.

Drago: ¿Sospecha?

Alice: Solo nos falta saber una cosa más. ¿Saben donde puedo encontrar a Kazami?

Drago: Últimamente frecuenta el templo del parque.

Alice: Allí. Hydra vamos. – Alice salió corriendo junto a Hydranoid.

Dan: ¡O-Oye, Alice! ¡Espera!

Alice: Dan ¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda! – El castaño y su bakugan solo pudieron ver como se iban corriendo.

Dan: O-Oye Drago…

Drago: ¿Si, Dan?

Dan: ¿Tú entendiste algo?

Drago: No… ¿Y tú?

Dan: Tampoco…

Drago: Oye…

Dan: ¿Si?

Drago: ¿No tenías que verte con Runo?

Dan: ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Vámonos Drago! Runo nos mata si llegamos tarde. – Empezaron a correr mucho más rápido que Alice y Hydranoid porque sus vidas corrían peligro.

-o-

Skyress: Shun…

Shun: …

Skyress: Shun.

Shun: …

Skyress: ¡Shun!

Shun: ¿Qué quieres Skyress? ¿No ves que entrenó?

Skyress: Sí, tu concentración es impresionante, tanto que no he has dado cuenta de que alguien viene hacia acá.

Shun: ¿Qué? – Shun se levanta para ver la entrada del templo, se dan cuenta de que son Alice y Hydranoid que intentan subir por las escaleras porque están demasiados cansados.

Skyress: Alice, Hydranoid. – Se acercan a ellos, por lo que Alice se sienta en un escalón. Shun cruza sus brazos.

Alice: Kazami – jadeo – tengo… tengo... que… pre… guntarte… a… algo…

Skyress: Toma aire primero. – Después de un par de minutos ya podía hablar bien.

Shun: ¿Y bien?

Alice: Kazami – La pelinaranja se levanta – debo preguntarte ¿Tú sabes de polvos somníferos?

Shun: ¿Um?

Skyress: Ah… ¿Qué es esa pregunta Alice?

Hydranoid: No hagan preguntas solo respondan.

Shun: … - El ojiámbar se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando, no en responder sino en porque hacia esa pregunta – No.

Alice: ¿Tienes algún traje de ninja negro?

Shun: Negro no.

Alice: ¿Una máscara de gato?

Shun: No.

Alice: ¿Conoces a un bakugan llamado Le-?

Hydranoid: Alice no tiene sentido podría mentir.

Alice: ¡No está mintiendo!

Hydranoid: No lo sabes.

Alice: ¡Yo confío en él y sé que no miente!

Hydranoid: Ni siquiera lo recuerdas.

Alice: Pero mi corazón dice que debo confiar además me salvo.

Hydranoid: ¿Y si solo fue para despistarte?

Alice: Claro que no.

Shun: ¡Oigan! – Ambos miraron a Shun - ¿De qué demonios están hablando?

Alice: Falta una ultima pregunta y esta decidirá todo – Mete su mano en su bolsillo.

Hydranoid: ¿Segura?

Alice: Claro – La pelinaranja le entrega a Shun el collar - ¿Esto es tuyo? – Shun se sorprendió al tomar el collar y verlo bien, entonces metió su mano en su camisa por arriba y sacó el suyo. – Mira Hydra es idéntico ¿Lo ves? No es de él.

Hydranoid: Pero si pertenece a los Kazami, al menos confirmamos eso.

Shun: ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Alice: ¿Sabes a quien pertenece?

Shun: Alice, responde.

Alice: Necesitamos saber de quien es.

Shun: ¿En qué estas metida? – Subió bastante su tono de voz.

Skyress: Shun, cálmate.

Shun: Tú no me digas que me calme – Se dirige a Skyress y luego se dirige a Alice – y tú, dime de donde lo sacaste.

Alice: Amm…

Hydranoid: ¡Alice, a correr!

Alice: ¿Qué? – La pelinaranja ve como el bakugan se aleja rápidamente – ¡E-Espérame! – Sale corriendo detrás de él.

Shun: ¡Alice detente!

Skyress: Shun no la sigas.

Shun: ¿Por qué no? Sabes a quien pertenece este collar.

Skyress: Si, lo sé y estoy tan segura como tú de que anda metida en algo pero si no te lo dijo ahora no te lo dirá.

Shun: ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Skyress: Vigilarla. Shun te estas dejando llevar por tus sentimientos de protegerla y eso nubla tu visión.

Shun: …

Skyress: Vamos a descubrir en que anda.

Shun: Sí.

-o-

Alice: Hydra… ya no… puedo – Alice se sienta en el pasto.

Hydranoid: Yo… tampoco.

Alice: ¿Por qué… corriste?

Hydranoid: Estaba comenzando… a… preguntar mucho.

Alice: Ya. – Se quedaron callados hasta que descansaron bien.

Hydranoid: Al menos sabemos que no es él, nos quitamos un peso de encima.

Alice: Sí – Sonríe – Eso me alegra mucho.

Hydranoid: Alice, tú… -

Alice: Vámonos a casa, estoy cansada.

Hydranoid: Sí.


	16. Visitas

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 16: Visitas.**

Se suponía que ese día Alice debía salir con Julie pero cuando la pelinaranja iba de camino se encontró con Dan y una amiga.

Dan: ¡Alice!

Alice: Hola Dan.

Dan: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hydranoid: Hoy nos toca salir con Julie ¿recuerdas?

Dan: Ah, es verdad.

Drago: Pobrecita.

Dan: Sí, Julie te llevara a todas las tiendas de ropa y de zapatos de la ciudad.

Alice: Jaja no importa si se divierte está bien.

Dan: Tú siempre eres tan buena. Y por cierto intente llamarte anoche pero no contestaste.

Alice: Lo siento me quede dormida – "Andar de un lado de la ciudad a otro cansa" pensó la chica.

Drago: Me pregunto porque ¿Tendrá que ver con esas extrañas preguntas que hiciste ayer y que debes explicarnos?

Dan: Es cierto. Debes explicarnos.

Alice: ¿Eh? – La pelinaranja se sentía acorralada.

?: Amm ¿Dan?

Dan: Ah sí, disculpa Fabia.

Fabia: ¿Quién es ella? – La chica salió detrás de Dan.

Drago: Alice ella es Fabia Sheen. Fabia ella es Alice Gehabich.

Alice: Mucho gusto.

Fabia: Igualmente. Oye Dan dijiste que veríamos a Shun.

Alice: ¿Eh?

Dan: Sí, ya vamos. Alice nos vemos después, si quieres cuando termines estaremos en el templo del parque. Invité a todos.

Fabia: Date prisa, sino te dejo atrás. – Dan se fue junto a Drago y Fabia.

Alice: Shun… - Hydranoid mira a Alice.

Hydranoid: ¿Alice? – Comienza a sentir las punzadas de nuevo lo que más detestaba es que cada vez que le daban su ojo izquierdo le dolía lo que le indicaba que no estaba del todo sanado aunque no sabía porque no podía quitarse las vendas y ver como iba.

Alice: Estoy bien… Shun… Kazami… Shun Kazami…

Hydranoid: ¿Recordaste a Shun?

Alice: No… solo su nombre.

Hydranoid: Eso es algo. ¿Por qué no mejor vamos con Julie?

Alice: Si. – Comienza a sonar el celular de Alice - ¿Hola?

Julie: ¡Alice! Soy Julie mira me encontré con Dan y me pareció buena idea que mejor fuéramos con ellos, los demás están avisados por si quieren ir también. ¿Quieres que vayamos? – "Shun va a estar ahí" pensó la pelinaranja.

Alice: ¡Si!

Julie: Oh genial… Dan dijo que si… - apenas se escucho un "genial" de Dan – Entonces regresamos por ti.

Alice: No te preocupes, adelántense debo hacer algo.

Julie: Esta bien, te estaremos esperando Adiós

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué dijiste que harías algo primero?

Alice: Es que tengo tanto que pensar que quiero caminar lento.

Hydranoid: Es sobre el ninja Kazami y Marduk ¿no?

Alice: Sí. – Alice y Hydranoid se van muy lento.

-o-

Fabia: ¡Shun! – Fabia lo primero que hizo fue abrazar al chico.

Shun: Hola, Fabia.

Fabia: ¡Cuánto tiempo! – El ojiámbar solo asintió.

Julie: Oye, nos encontramos a Alice en el camino y dijo que también vendrá.

Skyress: Eso es perfecto.

Dan: ¿Qué?

Shun: Cállate Skyress.

Skyress: Lo siento.

Fabia: ¿Pasa algo Shun?

Shun: Nada. ¿Tardaran mucho?

Dan: La mayoría dijo que ya viene.

Julie: Aaww yo ya quiero que venga Billie

Dan: Es verdad no lo has visto en mucho tiempo.

Julie: ¡Que emoción! - La morena se emociona tanto que abraza a Dan.

Preyas: Uy, ya tenemos nuevas parejas jajaja – Preyas estaba delante de Marucho y Ace que había llegado.

Marucho: ¡Preyas! No malinterpretes.

Ace: Ay ¿Qué haremos con este?

Preyas: Bueno Dan tiene a Runo y Julie a Billy pero Shun muajaja parece que ahora tiene a Fabia jajajaja

Shun: Lagartija acuática – El ojiámbar puso mala cara y Fabia se sonrojo un poco.

Fabia: ¡Estas malinterpretando!

Preyas: Sí, claro.

Runo: Pero bueno, no pasa ni un día en que Preyas haga una de las suyas. – Runo se encuentra en las escaleras junto a Tigrera, Mira y Keith.

-o-

Hydranoid: Alice ya todos deben estar allí ¿no?

Alice: Lo siento.

Hydranoid: Descuida pero Runo estará enojada.

Alice: Es cierto… - Le sale una gota en la cabeza.

Hydranoid: Dimos muchas vueltas ¿Ya estas mejor?

Alice: Sí. – Cuando Alice llegó notó que habían demasiadas personas; los bakugans, Drago, Preyas, Tigrera, Gorem, Skyress, Reptak, los chicos y chicas, Dan, Runo, Mira, Billy, Keith, Ace, Julie, Gunz, Marucho, la chica que conoció esa mañana Fabia, un chico rubio desconocido y por supuesto, Shun. Se mantenían en grupos pequeños dispersados.

Hydranoid: Cuando Dan dijo que invito a todos se refería a TODOS.

Reptak: ¡Alice, Hydranoid, al fin llegaron! – Todos pusieron su atención en ellos, Runo es la primera en acercarse.

Runo: ¡Alice Gehabich! ¿Se puede saber donde has estado? – Runo estaba totalmente furiosa.

Dan: Runo cálmate, tampoco llego tan tarde.

Runo: ¡Para ti no es tarde atrasarte una hora!

Drago: Sí, tiene razón, para él eso es temprano. – Se escucharon unas cuantas risitas. Alice buscó rápidamente a Shun con la mirada pero al verlo que la mirada con una mirada algo acusadora debió su mirada hacia otro lado, algo culpable por no decirle nada.

Después de tanto hablar del pasado, bakugans, hobbies y hasta las metidas de pata, todos estaban juntos, o casi. Shun estaba en el árbol de siempre aunque estaba vez estaba en el suelo recostado en el tronco, Runo estaba persiguiendo a Dan para golpearlo porque había dicho algo que no debió decir, Julie estaba de lo más cariñosa con Billy, Ace quería intentar acercarse a Mira quien suspiraba a cada rato pero Keith estaba en el medio como buen hermano mayor y algo celosito que era, Marucho intentaba animar a Ren para acercarse a Fabia y ella hablaba con Gunz, Alice estaba un poco alejada del grupo hablando con Hydranoid o mejor dicho susurrando.

Hydranoid: ¿En serio?

Alice: Sí, estoy segura.

Hydranoid: Espera ¿Cómo sabes?

Alice: No lo sé solo lo presiento.

Hydranoid: Espero que tu presentimiento este mal. – Preyas se acercó silenciosamente hasta ellos para darles un grito y asustarlos.

Preyas: ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁN HABLANDO?

Alice y Hydranoid: ¡AH! – Ambos se levantaron ganando la atención de todos.

Preyas: Oigan ¿Qué tanto se están secreteando? – Alice y Hydranoid se miraron por un momento.

Alice y Hydranoid: Nada.- Decidieron separarse dejando solo a Preyas, Hydranoid se fue con Ace, Mira y Keith y Alice se fue con Shun que no había pronunciado ni una palabra.

Alice: Ya recordé tu nombre. – Shun abrió los ojos para mirar a Alice.

Shun: ¿Ah si?

Alice: Sí, y me agrada más llamarte Shun que Kazami.

Shun: Sí, era extraño.

Alice: Solo recuerdo tu nombre pero prometo que recuperaré mis recuerdos contigo. – "¿Otra promesa?" pensó Shun, le parecía extraño.

Hydranoid: Alice, ven un momento.

Alice: Sí. – Alice se despidió de Shun con una sonrisa y agitando la mano, le alegraba que no dijera nada de lo sucedido ayer. - ¿Qué sucede? – Comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

Hydranoid: Me pareció ver a Marduk.

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Hydranoid: No lo vi bien pero puede ser él o ese ninja Kazami. – Alice puso cara de seria lo que menos quería era involucrar a sus amigos ahora que todo esta bien.

Alice: De acuerdo vamos a ver, guíame. – Cuando Alice y Hydranoid se alejaron, pusieron su atención en ellos.

Tigrera: Alice ¿A dónde vas? – Se detiene y los mira pero no se le ocurre nada.

Hydranoid: Vamos por bebidas.

Billy: Aquí hay bastante porque Dan no se la ha bebido.

Dan: ¡Oye!

Hydranoid: Es que… Alice quiere el de naranja.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Mira: Ah… Aquí hay. – Alice se acerca a Hydranoid y le susurra.

Alice: Oye ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Hydranoid: ¡Alice, a correr!

Alice: ¿A correr? ¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? – No le queda más opción y se va detrás de él.

Gunz: ¿Alice?

Alice: ¡Ya regreso! – Se internó en el bosque cosa que le pareció extraña a todos.

Shun: Yo voy por ella. Skyress.

Skyress: Sí. – Cuando Shun fue a internarse en el bosque lo hizo a través de los arboles cosa que fue aún más extraña para todos porque él solo hacia eso cuando iba a vigilar a alguien.

Ren: Ahhh ¿Me explican que pasó?


	17. Discusión

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 17: Discusión.**

Alice: ¿Hacia el templo?

Hydranoid: Eso parece. – Alice y Hydranoid llegaron al templo pero no vieron nada.

Alice: ¿Seguro que lo viste hacia acá?

Hydranoid: Alice, estoy seguro. No sé si era la sombra de Marduk o de él pero yo la vi.

Alice: Te creo.

Shun: ¿Quién es Marduk?

Alice: ¡Ah! – La pelinaranja se sobresaltó al saber que el ojiámbar estaba detrás de ella. – ¡Sh-Shun!

Shun: ¿Y bien?

Alice: Es un… amigo…

Shun: No te creo, desde ayer estas muy extraña y todavía no me has respondido de donde sacaste esto – Shun saca el collar que le dio Alice.

Alice: Bu-Bueno…

Hydranoid: Shun, te lo pedimos no te metas en esto.

Shun: Por no meterme ahora ella tiene heridas graves.

Alice: N-No son graves.

Shun: ¿No? – El ojiámbar toma su mano izquierda y la presiona pero no demasiado.

Alice: ¡Ah!

Skyress: ¡Shun basta!

Shun: ¿Te parece que no son graves? Por dejarte sola por allí estás cada día peor. – Alice planeaba correr sin embargo Shun fue más rápido y la detuvo sosteniendo sus muñecas, pero al hacer eso cayeron, Shun quedó arriba de Alice. – Ahora me vas a decir que es lo que está pasando – Alice se había sonrojado como nunca.

Alice: Sh-Shun… Y-Yo…

Dan: ¡¿Oigan, qué están haciendo?! – Dan estaba en la entrada del templo junto a Runo, Julie, Gunz y Mira. Los dos miraron al pequeño grupo como Alice ya estaba sonrojada fue Shun quien se sonrojo.

Shun: No es lo que piensan. – Se levanta rápidamente.

Runo: Si, claro. ¿Para eso querían venir? Alice me lo hubieras dicho.

Alice: N-No, Ru-Runo, estás e-equivocada – Alice logró levantarse.

Skyress: Vaya confusión.

Hydranoid: Sí… vaya que piensan mal. – A ambos bakugan les salió una gota una la cabeza.

Mira: ¿Lo ven? Sí hacen linda pareja.

Shun y Alice: ¿Qué? – Hydranoid nota que Shun tenía la guardia totalmente baja por lo que aprovecho para quitarle el collar y lo logró.

Shun: Oye.

Hydranoid: ¡Alice, lo tengo!

Alice: ¡Bien hecho Hydra! – Alice se acercó a Hydranoid y se coloco en frente de Shun y dándole la espalda a sus amigos recibió el collar.

Shun: Dámelo.

Alice: No, hasta que me digas de quien es.

Shun: Primero dime de donde lo sacaste.

Hydranoid: Nosotros preguntamos primero.

Skyress: Saber de donde lo sacaron es más importante.

Hydranoid: No, saber a quien le pertenece es la prioridad. – Shun extiende su mano.

Shun: Entrégamelo. No sacaras nada bueno del dueño. – Alice lo sostiene con ambas manos y lo apega a su pecho.

Alice: Eso lo decidiré yo.

Shun: Eres una terca, aléjate de él.

Alice: No hasta saber que pasa.

Gunz: Sí, yo también quiero saber que pasa. – Los dos miraron al pequeño grupo que los veía sin entender nada.

Hydranoid: Nos quedamos con el collar y averiguaremos solos. – Las voces de los cuatro aumentaban cada vez más.

Skyress: ¿No escuchaste a Shun? Mientras más lejos estén del dueño mejor.

Shun: ¡Alice! Dámelo.

Alice: Olvídalo. Solo si me dices de quien es ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? ¡Entiéndelo! Necesito saber.

Shun: ¡Tú entiende que debes alejarte! ¡ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO! – Grito tan fuerte que llamo la atención de los demás.

Alice: ¿Quién dijo que estoy jugando?

Shun: ¡Eso es lo que parece! ¡Pareces una niña corriendo de aquí a allá mientras juega a la detective!

Alice: ¿Una niña? ¿Te parezco una niña? ¿Sabes cuan importante es para mí saber quien es el dueño? ¡Esto no es ningún juego! – Todos llegaron y estaban impresionados por la discusión que se oía desde lejos.

Fabia: ¿Qué sucede?

Ren: Sus gritos se escuchan desde abajo.

Dan: Llevan rato discutiendo.

Runo: Jamás había visto a Alice tan enojada y hablando tan alto.

Shun: ¡No voy a dejar que te acerques a él! ¡Dame el collar!

Alice: ¡NO!

Shun: ¡ENTONCES TE LO QUITARÉ POR LA FUERZA!

Alice: ¡ADELANTE! – Alice tomo a Hydranoid - ¡SI QUIERES PELEA TE LA DAREMOS! ¿VERDAD HYDRA?

Hydranoid: ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE!

Shun: ¡ERES TESTARUDA!

Alice: ¡TÚ IGUAL!

Shun: ¡SKYRESS! – Ahora es Shun quien toma a Skyress.

Skyress: ¡NOSOTROS QUEREMOS PROTEGERLOS!

Hydranoid: ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN!

Alice y Shun: ¡Carta portal lista! – Arrojan una carta - ¡Bakugan, pelea! – Arrojan a sus bakugans en forma de esfera - ¡Bakugan, surge! – Los bakugans se abren y aparecen en sus formas normales.

Alice: ¡Alpha Hydranoid Darkus!

Shun: ¡Storm Skyress Ventus!

Mira: ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Todos intentan detener la batalla, Keith, Billy, Ace y Fabia se colocan al lado de Shun mientras que Julie, Mira, Gunz y Marucho se colocaron al lado de Alice.

Runo: ¡BASTAAA! – Runo se interpuso entre los bakugan junto a Dan y los demás bakugan.

Dan: ¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes? ¿Por qué pelean por un collar?

Mira: Alice, tú no eres de las que pelean y menos por algo así. – Alice ante las palabras de Mira miró hacia abajo porque era verdad.

Billy: Y tú amigo, nunca te comportas de esa manera tan impulsiva. – Shun miró hacia otro lado.

Gunz: ¿Podrían explicarnos que pasa aquí?

Shun y Alice: …

Runo: ¿Y ustedes tampoco dirán nada? – Dijo Runo enojada a los bakugan.

Skyress y Hydranoid: … - Skyress y Hydranoid regresaron a sus formas de esfera.

Shun: No me importa la manera en la cual conseguiste el collar, solo aléjate.

Alice: No eres nadie para ordenarme.

Shun: Tú-

Alice: ¡Eres un idiota Shun Kazami! – Alice sale corriendo.

Julie: ¡Alice, espera! - Shun se coloca de espalda a todos.

Keith: ¿Tú no dirás nada?

Shun: ¡Hmph! – El ojiámbar se sentó en el templo con los brazos y ojos cerrados. Gorem suspira.

Gorem: Vaya reunión.

Después de que Alice se fue, Dan intentó sacarle todo a Shun pero eso lo único que hizo fue enojarlo más y se ganó un golpe. Estuvieron a punto de pelear de no haber sido porque los demás chicos los detuvieron, después de que soltaron a Shun desapareció, Runo intentó llamar a Alice pero no quiso contestar.

Se sentían totalmente confundidos así que decidieron hacer otra reunión mañana.


	18. El plan

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 18: El plan.**

Como se había acordado el día anterior todos fueron a la reunión para hablar sobre la discusión de Alice y Shun.

Ren: ¿Estamos todos?

Mira: Sí. Ahora podemos hablar acerca de la discusión de ayer.

Billy: ¿Alguien sabe cual era el collar de la discusión?

Preyas: Yo no pude verlo.

Dan: Am ¿Están seguros de que la discusión fue por el collar?

Ace: Explica Dan.

Fabia: A mí me parecía que estaban peleando por el dueño del collar.

Runo: Sí, es verdad. Alice quería saber a quien le pertenecía el collar pero Shun no quiso decirle.

Julie: ¿Cómo consiguió el collar Alice si no sabe de quien es?

Drago: No se ustedes pero esto es demasiado confuso.

Gunz: Lo que no comprendo es porque Alice estaba peleando, es decir, ella nunca pelea con nadie, odia eso.

Keith: Shun no pelea de esa manera, sé que él es algo duro pero eso fue demasiado.

Dan: Lastima no logré sacarle nada a Shun. – El castaño tenía un poco hinchado la mejilla.

Runo: Yo no pude hablar con Alice, no me quiso responder.

Julie: Oigan ¿Por qué no hacemos que hagan las pases? Quizás así nos digan.

Gorem: Es una buena idea.

Ace: Pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que se reconcilien?

Marucho: ¿Qué tal festival que se celebrará aquí?

Keith: Es cierto. Dentro de dos días van a realizar un festival, de seguro mañana comienzan con las decoraciones.

Julie: ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Yo quiero usar yukata!

Tigrera: Julie, concéntrate.

Mira: Será fácil juntarlos, nosotras vamos por Alice mientras que los chicos van por Shun.

Drago: El problema es que se disculpen ¿no?

Reptak: Exacto pero en ese tiempo quizás se les pase el enojo.

Runo: Yo estoy segura que Alice se disculpara.

Dan: Shun es difícil que lo haga pero no imposible.

Billy: ¡Tengo una idea! – Todos dirigen su atención a Billy.

-o-

- Al día siguiente -

Skyress: Shun… - El ojiámbar se encontraba acotado de lado, mirando hacia la pared.

Shun: …

Skyress: Shun, por favor.

Shun: Skyress, deja de molestar.

Skyress: No puedes seguir enojado con ella, mírate ni siquiera has tenido ganas de entrenar ayer ni hoy.

Shun: ¿No entiendes que quiero protegerla de él?

Skyress: Lo entiendo más que nadie, pero peleando con ella no la protegeremos, ayer cometimos una tontería, ni siquiera sé porque te apoye.

Shun: La mantendré alejada.

Skyress: Solo la mantendrás alejada de ti. – El chico se voltea a mirar a su amiga.

Shun: ¿Y que crees que debo hacer?

Skyress: Creo que hay que pedir disculpas… ambos.

Shun: Sí y si me disculpa hay que intentar hablar.

Skyress: No.

Shun: Es verdad, ella me preguntara de quien es y yo no le diré nada.

Skyress: Terminaran peleando de nuevo.

Shun: Si no puedo cuidarla de esa manera entonces la cuidaré desde las sombras… Gracias Skyress.

Skyress: De nada.

Shun: Me alegra que hayas sido un regalo de mi madre.

Skyress: Soy como tu segunda madre y hablando de eso, ella te molesta ¿no?

Shun: No me molesta es solo que… es incomodo.

Skyress: No tiene la culpa.

Shun: Lo sé. – Su celular comienza a sonar. - ¿Hola?

Dan: ¡Amigo! ¡Al fin respondes! Escúchame antes de gritar, sé que estás enojado pero ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al festival? Todos los chicos iremos.

Shun: Iré.

Dan: ¿Ah? ¿En serio?

Shun: No, te estoy tomando el pelo.

Dan: Sí, estás mejor, me alegra. Entonces mañana nos vemos a las seis. – Cuelga.

Skyress: ¿A dónde iras?

Shun: Al festival, mañana.

Skyress: Es una buena idea.

-o-

Hydranoid: Alice, despierta, Alice.

Alice: Mmmm – Alice abre el único ojo que puede y mira a su compañero y amigo mientras abrazaba a su conejo. - ¿Qué pasa?

Hydranoid: Has estado toda la noche llorando y ahora es que puedes dormir ¿Planeas seguir enojada y triste?

Alice: Ya no estoy enojada.

Hydranoid: Solo triste porque está enojado contigo ¿Verdad?

Alice: Soy una tonta, no debí gritarle.

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué no te disculpas?

Alice: Eso quiero hacer pero ¿y si no quiere verme?

Hydranoid: No creo eso.

Alice: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hydranoid: Solo lo sé. Confía en mí. – Alice toma su celular y lo enciende, decidida a enviarle un mensaje a Shun pero comienza a sonar - ¿Hola?

Runo: ¡Alice! ¡Al fin me contestas! ¿Por qué no respondías? Olvida eso, quiero saber si quieres venir mañana al festival, todas vamos a ir, sería buena idea para que despejes tu mente.

Alice: Sí, es una buena idea. Mañana iré con ustedes.

Runo: ¡Grandioso! Les visaré a las demás chicas, nos vemos a las cuatro en tu casa para conseguir los yukatas ¿De acuerdo?

Alice: Sí, nos vemos.

Runo: ¡Adiós!

Hydranoid: ¿A dónde iras mañana?

Alice: Las chicas me invitaron al festival.

Hydranoid: Ah, buena suerte.

Alice: Los dos iremos.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué?

Alice: Jajaja.

-o-

Runo: Alice aceptó.

Dan: Incluso Shun acepto.

Gunz: Perfecto, ahora debemos seguir todo de acuerdo al plan.

Billy: De acuerdo, todos ya saben que deben hacer mañana, no fallen.


	19. El festival

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 19: El festival.**

El grupo de chicas y chicos habían pasado la mañana "repasando" el plan, en realidad era una excusa para juntarse de nuevo. Cuando eran las cuatro las chicas se fueron a comprar sus yukatas, los chicos estaban ansiosos por saber como se verían en yukatas. El tiempo pasó rápidamente y se llegó la hora de ir al festival. No había demasiadas personas porque llegarían a partir de las siete pero ya todo estaba listo; los juegos, la comida, los regalos. Ninguno de los chicos quiso usar kimono por lo que llevaron su ropa de siempre.

Dan: ¿Ya llegaran las chicas?

Ace: No sé pero estoy ansioso.

Dan: ¿Tú también?

Ren: Es normal, no todos los días las vemos en yukatas.

Billy: De acuerdo chicos, no olviden el plan y espero que las chicas tampoco lo olviden.

Drago: No lo harán, son confiables.

-o-

Runo: No hay muchas personas.

Mira: Es porque aún es temprano.

Alice: Pero el cielo se ve hermoso con ese tono naranja.

Julie: Igualito a tu cabello jiji.

Fabia: Vamos a hacerlo ahora ¿no?

Hydranoid: ¿Hacer qué?

Gorem: Hydranoid ¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Hydranoid: Ah claro.

Tigrera: Yo voy también.

Alice: ¿Qué se traerán los bakugan ahora? – Se alejan.

Mira: Quien sabe.

Runo: ¡Ok! Alice, vamos a un lugar donde solo estaremos las chicas.

Julie: Lo descubrimos hace poco

Alice: ¿Um? – Alice fue prácticamente arrastrada por las chicas hacia lo que parecía una especie de almacén. - ¿Este es el lugar?

Fabia: Sí, lo mejor de todo es que nadie viene aquí.

Julie: ¡Vamos! Entremoooos - Alice es la primera en entrar pero al ver el lugar solo podía ver una mesa y lo que eran antiguamente unos estantes.

Alice: Ah ¿chicas? ¿Están seguras de-? – La puerta se cierra. - ¡Oigan! ¡Abran! Si esta en una broma no me gusta. Por favor, abran.

Runo: Fase uno ¡lista! – Runo hacia la v de la victoria con sus dedos y Fabia y Mira cerraban la puerta.

Julie: Ya escuchaste Billyyyyy Todo va muy bien, la fase uno está completa. – Julie hablaba con Billy por el celular.

-o-

Billy: Perfecto, ahora precederemos con la fase dos. – Billy le hace una seña a Dan desde lejos y Shun que está al lado de Dan no comprende.

Shun: ¿Qué pasa?

Dan: Nada, parece que Billy quiere que nos adelantemos al lugar secreto.

Skyress: ¿Lugar secreto?

Preyas: Oye, Skyress linda ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo un momentito?

Gorem: Si, vamos.

Drago: Solo será un momento.

Reptak: No digas que no.

Skyress: Pero bueno ¿Ahora todos quieren andar de coquetos conmigo? Está bien, vamos.

Shun: Eso fue raro.

Ren: Bueno Shun vamos a adelantarnos.

Ace: Je, te gustará el lugar lo descubrimos hace poco.

Shun: ¿Qué lugar es ese?

Marucho: Es un almacén que se abandonó hace mucho. – "¡Demonios! Shun se conoce el templo hasta al revés" pensó Keith.

Shun: Lo conozco pero ese lugar está destruido.

Keith: Por afuera pero nosotros ayer lo estuvimos arreglando.

Shun: Ya veo. – Las chicas estaban escondidas detrás de los arbustos vigilando a los chicos. - ¿Por qué siento que aquí hay algo extraño? ¿Dónde están Skyress y Billy? Ustedes no pudieron arreglar esto ayer porque vine de noche. ¿Qué planean?

Ace: Oh rayos. – Billy se levanta y lo ven detrás de los arbustos.

Billy: ¡Plan de emergencia! ¡Métanlo a la fuerza!

Shun: ¿Qué? – Keith, Ace, Ren y Dan agarraron a Shun mientras Marucho y Gunz abrían la puerta - ¿Qué están haciendo?

Ren: Esto es por tu bien.

Ace: Nos lo agradecerás después.

Shun: ¡Suéltenme!

Dan: Jajaja no quiero.

Keith: Verás que hasta es divertido. – Tiran a Shun hacia adentro y Marucho y Gunz cierran la puerta rápido, Shun se levantó rápido aunque la caída le dolió bastante.

Shun: ¡Abran la puerta! ¡No sé que están planeando pero cuando los atrape los voy a-!

Alice: ¿Shun? – El ojiámbar voltea.

Shun: Alice…

-o-

Billy: ¡Fase dos completa! ¡Oh si!

Julie: ¡Eres un genio! - Julie abrazó a Billy mostrando su yukata rosa con margaritas y detalles amarillo claro, su colita estaba atada con una cinta amarilla.

Dan: Fiu casi nos atrapa.

Ace: No escapó solo que somos más personas y fuimos más rápidos.

Runo: Ahora solo debemos darles tiempo.

Fabia: ¿Aseguraron el lugar? Shun es un ninja y puede escapar fácilmente.

Keith: No te preocupes, gracias a ti que sabes algo de artes marciales nos la pudimos arregla- – Las chicas salieron de los arbustos y los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, menos Billy.

Ace: ¡Madre mía! – Ace se quedó embobado con Mira quien estaba usando un yukata de color blanco con detalles y lirios azul oscuro, en la parte izquierda de su cabello llevaba una horquilla de lirio azul oscuro.

Dan: Aahh… - Dan se le quedó mirando a Runo que vestía un yukata de color verde manzana con flores blanca y detalles naranja, llevaba su cabello suelto.

Ren: … - Se quedó sin palabras al ver a Fabia usar un yukata rojo con flores y detalles amarillos y el cabello más largo iba atado con una cinta roja y una pequeña horquilla de flor roja.

Gunz: ¿Por qué no mejor cierran la boca?

Keith: Jajaja es verdad, dejen de babear por las chicas aunque hay que admitir que están preciosas ¿No Marucho?

Marucho: Pues si – Se sonroja al igual que Runo, Mira y Fabia.

Julie: Gracias

Reptak: ¿Cómo salió el plan?

Gunz: De maravilla Reptak, ahora están bien encerrados. – Todos los bakugan se juntaron.

Skyress: Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: Hola, Skyress.

Skyress: ¿Ya te contaron el plan?

Hydranoid: Sí y espero funcione.

Skyress: Ojala, yo también quiero que hagan las pases.

Hydranoid: Hm… Skyress.

Skyress: ¿Si?

Hydranoid: Quiero pedirte disculpas, Alice me enseño que discutir no es lo correcto sobretodo con una chica.

Skyress: Oh, que lindo. Yo también quiero disculparme por haber gritado.

Preyas: Aaww ya tenemos a otra pareja, si Skyress usara yukata como las chicas Hydranoid tendría cara de idiota como los chicos.

Tigrera: Preyas, no seas imprudente.

Preyas: Yo solo digo la verdad.

Gorem: Billy ¿Cómo sabemos cuando debemos sacarlos?

Billy: Coloque un tiempo en mi reloj, cuando se acabe iremos a ver y si no han hecho las pases los dejamos más tiempo.

Ace: Todo fue planeado con mucha precisión.

Julie: Jajaja por Shun porque Alice es tan ingenua.

Skyress: ¿Vamos a esperar aquí a que se acabe el tiempo?

Drago: No, para eso es reloj. Nosotros iremos a ver un poco el festival mientras esperamos.

Hydranoid: Bueno Alice está dispuesta a disculparse.

Skyress: Shun también.

Dan: Si el cabeza dura está dispuesto, todo está asegurado.

Gunz: Entonces ¡Vamos!


	20. Promesa

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 20: Promesa.**

Shun: A ti también te encerraron.

Alice: Sí. – Alice se acercó un poco a Shun quedando frente a él, él notó que Alice estaba usando un yukata blanco con rosas negras y detalles azul celeste, los mechones medios que estaban por delante de las orejas estaban recogidos hacia atrás con una horquilla con forma de rosa blanca.

Shun: Ah… - El ojiámbar no sabía que decir, veía a Alice y le parecía hermosa, se sonrojo levemente pero intentó ocultar eso.

Alice: Shun – La pelinaranja miró hacia abajo – Quiero hablar contigo.

Shun: Y-Yo también. – Detestó que sus nervios lo traicionaran así.

Alice: Ah, entonces adelante.

Shun: No, quiero escucharte primero.

Alice: De acuerdo… Amm… Yo no debí gritarte de esa manera quiero que me disculpes. – No pudo evitar que salieran algunas lágrimas.

Shun: Perdóname tú a mí, intenté obligarte a hacer algo que no querías y te grite.

Alice: Yo… - Shun coloca su mano en el mentón de la chica para hacerla alzar la vista, fue cuando notó que estaba derramando algunas lágrimas, odiaba verla así, comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas con su mano. Alice sentía sus dedos deslizarse por su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara.

El joven ninja la veía tan frágil con esas lágrimas y los vendajes pero se veía hermosa con esa luz naranja que entraba por la ventana iluminando su rostro y dándole más brillo a su cabello y sabía que no era débil, sino frágil que eran dos cosas distintas. La pelinaranja sonrío a lo que él correspondió la sonrisa, así la prefería y no estaba dispuesto a verla con lágrimas sobretodo si era por su causa.

Shun: Alice, solo quiero que me prometas que si necesitas ayuda me la vas a pedir… Yo… Solo quiero protegerte – Ambos se sonrojaron ante las ultimas palabras.

Alice: Lo pro-prometo. – Shun abrazó a Alice y la chica aunque dudosa decidió corresponder el abrazo, ahora él iba a hacer todo lo posible por protegerla sea cual sea su meta.

Shun: Hay algo que quiero decirte… - Permitió que ella alzará la vista pero no dejó de abrazarla. – Yo… yo… Alice yo… - La chica pestañeo varias veces.

Billy: ¡Se acabó el tiempo! – La puerta se abrió de repente y ellos se separaron justo a tiempo, así que nadie los vio ya tenían suficiente con la situación comprometedora del otro día.

Julie: ¡Ok! ¿Ya hicieron las pases? – Shun y Alice se miraron y luego los miraron.

Dan: ¿Y bien? – Alice sonrió bastante y asintió, Shun cruzó sus brazos y tenía el mismo aspecto serio de siempre.

Runo: Jajaja sus caras lo dicen todo, están más que bien.

Ace: Oh, que alivio creí que tendríamos que dejarlos más tiempo encerrados.

Shun: La próxima vez que vayan a encerrarme asegúrense de cubrir las ventanas – Señala la ventana que esta a su espalda. – Hasta Alice podía escapar por allí.

Gunz: Bueno Billy tu plan no fue del todo infalible.

Billy: Pero están reconciliados y eso es lo que importa ¿No?

Ren: Claro porque te conviene.

Fabia: Ahora podemos disfrutar del festival.

Dan: Si por favor, ya tengo hambre.

Marucho: Pero Dan hace 10 minutos comiste un pastel.

Dan: Sí, es que hace 10 minutos estaba nervioso porque los dejamos solos y con nervios mi estomago se siente lleno pero ya que no lo estoy ahora se esta revelando la verdadera identidad de mi hambre.

Runo: Ay Dan, tú siempre tienes hambre. – Hydranoid se acercó a Alice y le susurró, Skyress también hizo lo mismo.

Skyress: ¿Tus sentimientos hablaron?

Shun: Sí, ahora estoy decidido a protegerla.

Skyress: Descuida, él no podrá contigo porque ahora Alice es quien te dará fuerza.

Shun: Lo sé.

Hydranoid: Estabas llorando ¿Verdad?

Alice: Lo siento.

Hydranoid: No te disculpes, eso siempre muestra la pureza y lo dulce que eres.

Alice: Hydra, gracias.

Hydranoid: No tienes porque.

Alice: Si necesitamos ayuda, iremos con Shun, me prometió protegerme.

Hydranoid: Es una noticia maravillosa, ahora alguien nos cubre las espaldas.

Drago: ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vamos!

Todos: ¡Si! – Dan, Ren, Ace y Julie iban adelante. Fabia, Alice, Billy y Gunz les seguían. Mira, Keith y Marucho iban detrás de ellos y por ultimo Shun iba al lado de Runo. Todos estaban conversando o haciendo bromas al lado de sus compañeros bakugan.

Ren: No te creo.

Dan: ¡Oye Gunz! ¿Verdad que se había vuelto una bola gigante que casi me aplastaba?

Gunz: Sí, corriste tanto que creí que volarías.

Julie: Pero eso demostró lo bien en forma que estaba.

Dan: Por supuesto ¿Con quien crees que hablas? Soy el mejor.

Drago: Presumido.

Dan: ¿Qué dijiste Drago?

Drago: Nada.

Alice: ¿De qué están hablando?

Runo: De la vez que el idiota de Dan casi es aplastado por una bola de nieve gigante.

Billy: Jajaja recuerdo eso, se le ocurrió la idea de arrojar una piedra a lo más alto de una colina y de repente se volvió una bola de nieve gigante.

Preyas: Y jamás se enteró de que fui yo quien congelo la piedra y se la devolví rodando. – Preyas habló tan fuerte que Dan escucho.

Dan: ¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

Preyas: Oh oh. ¡Hora de escapar! – Preyas sale corriendo.

Dan: ¡Regresa aquí! – El castaño salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para atrapar a Preyas pero era demasiado escurridizo. - ¡Cuando te atrape vas a ver!

Preyas: Si es que me atrapas jajajaja.

Dan: Grrrrr.

Ace: Jajaja de esa misma manera corría. – Después de un rato se separaron de nuevo, Dan, Runo, Marucho, Ren y Billy estaban en los puestos de comida. Julie, Fabia y Mira estaban en los puestos de recuerdos. Gunz, Ace y Keith estaban en los juegos. Shun estaba al lado de Gunz, Ace y Keith pero solo vigilaba a Alice quien había ido a un puesto donde vendían máscaras. La pelinaranja planeaba comprar una pero no sabía cual, entonces vio una en especial.

Alice: Esa máscara…

Hydranoid: ¿Qué sucede? – Hydranoid mira la misma máscara de zorro que Alice - ¿Estás pensando en ese ninja?

Alice: Sí… Es un Kazami…

Hydranoid: Los Kazami te persiguen.

Alice: Hydra.

Hydranoid: Jaja lo siento. – Alice sonrió divertida ante la broma de su amigo. Shun sonrió al ver a Alice divirtiéndose con Hydranoid, toda la pelea que habían tenido había sido olvidada y quizás ahora estarían más cerca.

Skyress: Shun.

Shun: …

Skyress: Shun.

Shun: Ah ¿Si Skyress?

Skyress: Tengo una idea. – Skyress se acercó al oído de Shun y le susurro algo.

Shun: ¿Estás bromeando?

Skyress: ¿Acaso parezco que bromeo?

Shun: No, pero… - Skyress fue hacia Alice – Skyress espera – Shun fue detrás de su amiga.

Skyress: ¡Alice!

Alice: Ah, Skyress hola – Alice intentaba contener la risa.

Skyress: Shun y yo queremos pedirles algo.

Shun: Skyress espera.

Alice: ¿Eh?

Shun: No lo hagas.

Skyress: Queremos llevarlos a ver los fuegos artificiales desde un lugar más… privado.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Shun: ¡Skyress! – El ninja sintió como sus mejillas se sentían calientes al mismo tiempo que Alice lo hizo.

Hydranoid: Aceptamos.

Shun y Alice: ¿Qué?

Skyress: Maravilloso. – Skyress se coloca al lado de Hydranoid.

Shun y Alice: … - Ninguno sabía que hacer o decir hasta que Alice decidió hablar aunque fue algo tímida.

Alice: Entonces… ¿Quieres que… vayamos juntos?

Shun: … Claro. – Decidieron caminar juntos y hablar junto a sus bakugans que estaban muy atentos. – Entonces ¿Te quedarás por unos pocos días?

Alice: En realidad estaba pensando en quedarme más tiempo.

Shun: ¿Ah si? – Intento no sonar demasiado feliz.

Alice: Sí, hasta resolver todos mis asuntos – "Después de todo no tengo otro motivo para quedarme aquí" Pensó la chica.

Skyress: ¿Por qué no te quedas en nuestra casa? Así no estarás sola.

Alice y Shun: ¿Qué?

Hydranoid: Sí, es una buena idea.

Alice: Pe-Pero ¿Qué dirá tu abuelo?

Shun: Mi abuelo no está, tuvo que hacer un viaje y no regresará por mucho tiempo.

Alice: E-Entonces…

Shun: Sí… Puedes quedarte. - "Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo?" Pensó Shun.

Alice: ¿E-En serio? – Se sonrojó bastante.

Shun: Claro. – "Sí, de esta manera puedo vigilarla y protegerla… Alice, cumpliré mi promesa"

Alice: Esta bien…

Shun: Solo espero que Runo no se moleste, sé que quería que te quedarás con ella. – "Para nada, estará muy contenta… Ah Runo… Va a molestarme por esto" pensó Alice.

Alice: No te preocupes, no se enojará.

Mira: ¡Oigan chicos! – Todos estaban más delante de ellos dos. - ¡Los fuegos artificiales van a empezar! ¡Dense prisa!

Shun: ¡Adelántense! ¡Luego los vemos!

Keith: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Runo: ¡Oh!

Julie: Runo ¿Tú sabes algo?

Runo: Nos alcanzaran luego, así que ¡Vamos!

Dan: ¡Tú sabes algo! ¡Dime Runo! – Dan estaba parado en las escaleras y le da la espalda. – Si no me dices no me muevo.

Runo: ¡Muévete! – Runo empujo a Dan dándole una patada por la espalda y el pobre salió rodando.

Gunz: Me recuerda a esa bola de nieve. – Se quedaron mirando a Dan hasta que llego al suelo. Marucho y Ace se susurraban.

Ace: Runo es maligna.

Marucho: Estoy de acuerdo. – Miraron a la chica.

Ace y Marucho: Ella es un demonio. – Julie miraba a Runo con cara de miedo.


	21. Fuegos artificiales

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 21: Fuegos Artificiales.**

Todos estaban sentados en el parque, en el lugar de siempre, listos para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Fabia: ¿Dónde están Shun y Alice? Ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales.

Ace: ¿Qué? ¿Celosa Fabia? – Ren puso su mirada sobre Fabia.

Fabia: Claro que no. Es solo que dijeron que nos alcanzarían luego.

Preyas: Oh, yo digo que querían estar solitos

Julie: Uy si, yo opino lo mismo que Preyas Que romántico ver los fuegos artificiales solos

Keith: Chicas – El rubio gira los ojos.

Mira: Yo sigo diciendo que hacen linda pareja.

Gorem: ¿Shun y Alice? ¿En serio?

Preyas: ¡Hagamos una apuesta!

Marucho: No empieces con tus apuestas Preyas.

Preyas: Aguafiestas.

Billy: Entonces ¿Está será otra misión?

Runo: Ni se les ocurra meterse.

Gunz: ¿Por qué no? – "Sé que Shun está enamorado de Alice pero ¿Ella lo estará de él? Igual sería bueno ayudarlos" pensó Gunz.

Dan: Runo tiene razón, es mejor no meterse en eso.

Runo: Dan…

Drago: ¡Miren! ¡Ya comenzó! – Todos fijaron su vista al cielo, habían muchos colores en el cielo y todos estaban emocionados.

-o-

Después de que se separaran del grupo Shun y Alice aprovecharon de dar unas vueltas. A Alice le llamó la atención una pulsera de plata con un conejito, le parecía lindo, Shun decidió jugar algo que le pareció demasiado fácil y se ganó la pulsera.

Shun: Toma – Extiende su mano con la pulsera.

Alice: Ah no tenías porque. – El ojiámbar suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras giraba un poco su cabeza de lado.

Shun: Tómalo, igual no puedo quedármelo. No creo que me quede bien ¿o si?

Alice: Jajaja ¿Por qué no te lo pruebas?

Shun: ¿Es en serio?

Alice: ¿Por qué no? – La pelinaranja tomó la pulsera y luego la muñeca de Shun para colocarle la pulsera.

Shun: Alice ¿Qué haces?

Alice: Mira – Le coloco la pulsera. Shun sentía un tic en el ojo.

Skyress: Jajaaj te queda muy bien Shun.

Hydranoid: Deberías usar más de esas.

Shun: Guarden silencio. – La pelinaranja decidió quitarle la pulsera.

Alice: Lo siento – Hizo una risita traviesa.

Shun: Si claro. – Esta vez fue Shun quien tomo la pulsera y luego la muñeca de Alice para colocarle la pulsera con la diferencia de que se acercó un poco más.

Alice: Gra-gracias – Alice se quedo mirando la pulsera, por alguna razón sentía que eso ya había pasado. Cuando intentó recordar su cabeza comenzó a sentir las punzadas fuertes.

Shun: ¿Estás bien? – Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

Alice: Sí, estoy bien.

Hydranoid: Son sus recuerdos.

Skyress: ¿Sus recuerdos?

Alice: Sí, hay algunas cosas que no puedo recordar. – No era capaz de decirle a Shun que esos recuerdos que le daban punzadas eran los que tenía con él.

Shun: No te esfuerces.

Alice: No lo hago. Igual de seguro no son muy importantes. – "Son los más importantes. Lo siento" pensó la chica.

Hydranoid: Ya va a empezar los fuegos ¿no?

Shun: Ah, si es verdad.

Skyress: Sé de un lugar perfecto. Síganme. – Siguieron a Skyress quien se dirigió a una parte del bosque un poco lejos del templo.

Alice: ¿A dónde vamos?

Skyress: Confía en mí, te gustará. – Shun ya se había dado cuenta de donde iban a ir, cuando llegaron vieron lo que parecía una especie de capilla pequeña bastante vieja al lado de un lago y un árbol de cerezo, un poco lejos habían unas ruinas cubiertas por maleza, la estructura apenas podía verse y no tenía techo.

Alice: Oh, jamás había visto este lugar. Es hermoso. – El ojiámbar sonrió al ver la cara de emoción de la chica.

Skyress: Lo descubrimos hace poco.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué son esas ruinas?

Shun: Al parecer era una mansión.

Skyress: Vamos allá. – Skyress fue al techo y Hydranoid la siguió.

Shun: Vamos. – Se acercaron a la capilla.

Alice: Ah, Shun. No es problema para ti subir pero yo no p- - Alice fue cargada por Shun repentinamente, subió de un salto y la bajó. Aunque ya lo había hecho antes la pelinaranja no se acostumbraba y se sonrojo- Gra-Gracias.

Shun: No es nada. – El chico se sentó y luego lo hizo su acompañante. Alice se quedó mirando su pulsera, era algo infantil pero adoraba los conejos, sabía que le traía algún recuerdo pero era mejor no intentar nada o podría desmayarse y lo que menos quería era arruinar ese momento. Hydranoid y Skyress estaba un poco lejos de ellos, lo suficiente para poder hablar tranquilamente sin que los escucharan.

Hydranoid: Haz aprovechado bien esta noche.

Skyress: Si no hacia algo ellos nunca lo iban a hacer.

Hydranoid: Es verdad. Alice es demasiado tímida con él y Shun pues…

Skyress: Es muy difícil que sus palabras salgan.

Hydranoid: Así es pero tu idea de que se quedara en su casa fue la mejor.

Skyress: ¿En serio lo crees? Gracias… Hydranoid ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enojes?

Hydranoid: Claro.

Skyress: ¿Por qué ustedes nos quieren lejos de ese "asunto"?

Hydranoid: Alice y yo queremos protegerlos.

Skyress: Nosotros queremos lo mismo, por eso nos desesperamos. Shun no quiere ver a Alice lastimada.

Hydranoid: Alice tampoco quiere ver lastimado a Shun.

Skyress: Ambos están enamorados…

Hydranoid: Sí…

Skyress: ¿Podemos hacer algo más?

Hydranoid: Solo podemos hacer que estén juntos pero lo que pase entre ellos es decisión suya.

Skyress: Quiero ver a Shun feliz, cuando ve la sonrisa de Alice él sonríe también.

Hydranoid: Yo también quiero verla feliz, ella se lo merece.

Skyress: Quisiera hacer algo más.

Hydranoid: No te preocupes, sé que se sinceraran.

Skyress: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Hydranoid: Por que se aman.

Skyress: No es suficiente seguridad.

Hydranoid: Entonces nos encargaremos de que sea seguro. – Los bakugan se miraron y asintieron.

Shun: Ya empezó.

Alice: ¿Eh?

La pelinaranja miró al cielo. Por fin habían comenzado los fuegos artificiales, habían de todo tipo y colores. A Shun no le interesaba los fuegos, lo único en lo que estaba interesado era en ver el rostro de Alice emocionada como una niña pequeña. Desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado demasiado tiempo mirándola, un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Alice: Gracias.

Shun: ¿Um?

Alice: Por nada – La chica miró hacia adelante sonriendo. Al parecer todo cambiara.


	22. Nuevo Hogar

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 22: Nuevo hogar.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde la noche del festival. A Alice al fin le habían quitado las vendas, su costado y su mano izquierda se habían sanado por completo, su ojo estaba en perfectas condiciones solo tenía una pequeña herida cerca de el ojo que estaba cubierta por una bandita. La joven se despidió de su abuelo esa mañana pues la conferencia ya había terminado. Después de despedirse se debatía si debía ir a la casa de Shun de verdad o mejor quedarse en su casa temporal. Mientras iba de camino a casa vio en una de las pantallas que Shun había ganado una batalla.

Hydranoid: Parece que no pierde tiempo.

Alice: Me pregunto… si estará bien solo.

Hydranoid: ¿Por qué no nos aseguramos?

Alice: ¿Qué? Pero…

Hydranoid: Dijo que te podías quedar además es mejor a que estén solos ¿No crees?

Alice: Mmm. – La chica se dio cuenta de que Shun estaba saliendo de la arena de batalla y una chica se acercaba hacia él. No sabía ni porque pero corrió a esconderse.

Hydranoid: ¿Alice?

"Que tonta soy ¿Por qué me escondo? De seguro ya sintió mi presencia" pensó la pelinaranja, luego se asomo un poco para poder ver, la chica al parecer le entregó una caja a Shun, después de eso se fue corriendo. El ojiámbar se quedo mirando la caja, Dan salió de la arena y al parecer lo molestaba, entonces Shun le entregó la caja, después de cruzar unas palabras el castaño abrió la caja y comenzó a comer chocolates. Esa chica o era fan de Shun o estaba enamorada de él, lo más probable era lo segundo pero era normal, Shun era guapo y fuerte, era difícil que una chica se resistiera a él.

Prefirió dejar de mirar o sino comenzaría a pensar en un montón de cosas, suspiró, pensando aún en si debía ir a su casa o no pero era difícil. Hydranoid solo la miraba esperando a que terminara de pensar, dos figuras pasaron a su lado.

Shun: Alice. – La chica miró a su derecha y era Shun que estaba con Dan.

Dan: Hola Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alice: Ah bueno, yo… - No podía decir que prácticamente estaba espiando y mentir no era lo suyo.

Hydranoid: Alice estaba despidiendo a su abuelo.

Drago: Así que ya se fue. Creí que te irías con él.

Alice: No, decidí quedarme unos días más.

Dan: Eso es genial. ¿Cuánto te quedarás?

Alice: Todavía no lo sé.

Dan: ¿y donde te quedarás? – Alice no pudo decir nada porque Shun se adelantó.

Shun: En mi casa.

Dan y Drago: ¿Qué? – Los dos se habían quedado con la boca abierta. Era cierto que sabían de los sentimientos de Shun por Alice pero ¿Vivir juntos?.

Skyress: Alice ¿Te acompañamos a tu casa? Te ayudaremos con tu equipaje.

Dan: E-Espera ¿Por qué te quedarás en casa de Shun?

Hydranoid: Alice no debería estar sola en casa y Shun también está solo.

Dan: Entiendo… - El chico llevó un chocolate a su boca y luego se dirigió a su amigo – Más te vale cuidarla sino quieres problemas con Runo y conmigo y aprovecha.

Alice: ¿Aprovecha? ¿Qué cosa?

Drago: No es nada. Ya sabes que al joven Daniel le afecta los dulces.

Dan: No es cierto.

Drago: Claro que si.

Dan: Olvídalo. Yo mejor me voy porque tengo otra batalla. Shun si otra admiradora tuya te deja chocolates o comida ya sabes donde dejarlos.

Shun: Sí. – Dan salió corriendo porque iba tarde a su encuentro por culpa de los dulces, en realidad le tocaba justo después de Shun pero sabía que alguna chica le dejaría un regalo y para su suerte fue chocolate y además casero. Los cuatro fueron a casa de Alice para buscar sus cosas pero la chica no había hecho ninguna maleta así que le pidió a Shun esperar abajo.

Skyress: No se porque me siento emocionada.

Shun: ¿No será que te gusta Hydranoid?

Skyress: No digas tonterías – Skyress se sonrojo.

Shun: ¿De verdad te gusta? – El joven ninja no podía creer que su amiga estuviera sonrojada.

Skyress: ¿Te estás vengando?

Shun: Debería. – Escucharon los pasos de Alice, solamente llevaba una maleta. - ¿Eso es todo?

Alice: Ah sí, nunca llevo demasiado.

Hydranoid: ¿Segura que llevas todo Alice?

Alice: Espera olvido algo. – Salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Shun: Es raro ver a una chica con tan poco equipaje.

Skyress: Sí, ya decía yo que era especial. – Alice regresó rápidamente.

Alice: Ya está todo. – Shun notó que Alice trajo consigo un conejo.

Shun: Si lo tienes aún.

Alice: ¿Eh? – Ella dirigió su mirada a donde la tenía su amigo: su conejo. - ¿Lo conoces?

Shun: ¿De qué hablas?

Alice: Te parecerá tonto ¿No? Pero este conejo… Siento que es especial. Por eso no puedo dejarlo aquí, aunque no sé porque Runo no sabe de donde lo saque ¿Tú sabes?

Shun: … No, solo lo había visto una vez.

Skyress: Shun.

Hydranoid: …

Shun: Mejor vámonos.

En el camino a Alice se le antojo unas golosinas por lo que dejo a sus amigos esperando en un banco bajo la sombra del árbol. Shun sostenía al conejo con sus manos y se le quedó mirando.

Skyress: ¿Por qué no le dices?

Shun: Porque ella dijo que no podía recordar nada conmigo y este conejo es prueba de ello. Dime algo Hydranoid.

Hydranoid: ¿Si?

Shun: Esos dolores de cabeza que le dan es cuando intenta recordarme ¿Verdad?

Hydranoid: …

Shun: Ya veo.

Skyress: Oh, Shun…

Decidieron olvidar ese tema por el momento. A Shun le bastaba con ver a Alice apreciar a ese conejo aunque ni siquiera recordara el porqué. Tardaron un poco en llegar a la casa de Shun ya que hicieron varias veces algunas paradas ya que a Alice le daba demasiada hambre. Shun se preguntaba si el juntarse con Dan hacia que su "hambre eterna" se pegara, ahora sabía que debía mantenerse alejado de él. Skyress estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de comida que ingería la chica y no engordaba, se preguntaba donde guardaba tanta comida. Al llegar Shun le mostró cual sería su habitación y Skyress se encargó de mostrarle su casa.

Skyress: Y por último este es el dojo donde Shun entrena.

Alice: Oh, es grande.

Skyress: Espero puedas memorizarlo pronto o sino te perderás, el lugar es muy grande.

Hydranoid: No te preocupes ya lo tengo memorizado.

Alice: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo tienes memorizado Hydra?

Hydranoid: Ah… Bueno…

Alice: ¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo? – Hydranoid comenzó a sentirse nervioso y Alice notó eso pero cuando se disponía a sacarle todo, Shun llegó.

Shun: ¿Terminaste Skyress?

Skyress: Sí, ya terminé.

Shun: No te preocupes si te toma tiempo recordar cada sitio.

Alice: Oh no te preocupes. Gracias por querer acompañarme y disculpa por no saber cuanto tiempo me quedaré.

Shun: Está bien. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Vamos la cena está lista.

Alice: ¿La cena?

Shun: Sí.

Alice: Pero ¿Quién la hizo? No he visto a nadie.

Skyress: Por si no lo sabías Shun es un gran cocinero.

Alice: ¿Eh?

Shun: Desde que mi madre murió y mi abuelo me dejaba solo tuve que aprender. – "Su madre…" pensó la chica. Alice sabía que ella era demasiado importante para él y el mencionarla… sentía que era un honor. – Vamos o se enfriara.

Alice: Sí, tienes razón. – Alice se limitó a seguir a Shun, aunque Skyress le había enseñado el lugar aún se sentía perdida y es que su casa era demasiado grande. Shun fue directamente a la cocina y Alice lo siguió.

Shun: Espera allá.

Alice: No, déjame ayudarte.

Shun: Esta bien. – Alice ayudo a Shun a colocar la mesa y servir la comida, estaba ansiosa por saber como cocinaba.

Alice: De verdad esta delicioso.

Skyress: Te lo dije. Shun es un gran cocinero.

Shun: No exageres Skyress.

Alice: No exagera, tiene razón. – "Wow, ese es otro punto a favor ¿Habrá algo que no pueda hacer? Es tan… perfecto" pensó la chica. Después de cenar Shun la escoltó hasta su habitación, ella no entró, solo se quedó mirando para saber en donde entraría Shun y para su suerte él iba a dormir en la habitación que estaba justo al lado. Eso hizo que se sintiera feliz, no solo estaría con él en su casa sino que estarían durmiendo cerca. Estaba tan feliz que incluso dio saltos como niña sobre la cama.


	23. Sueños

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 23: Sueños.**

Runo: ¿QUÉÉÉ? – Todos los clientes se le quedaron mirando a Runo.

Dan: Runo no me dejes sordo – El castaño aparto sus manos de sus oídos.

Runo: ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Shun y Alice vivirán juntos y ella ni siquiera sabe cuanto se quedará.

Tigrera: Pero eso es bueno.

Drago: Sí, es una oportunidad perfecta para que Shun se le declare.

Runo: ¿Se le declare? Espera ¿Shun está enamorado de Alice?

Dan: ¿Eh? ¿No te lo dije? – Runo miro de manera asesina a Dan.

Runo: No, se te olvido ese pequeño detalle. – La chica estuvo a punto de asesinar a su novio pero Tigrera la detuvo.

Tigrera: Pero Runo eso es bueno Alice también está enamorada de Shun.

Drago: Así que los dos están enamorados entre sí.

Dan: ¿En serio? Oye, un segundo. Runo tú no me habías dicho eso. – Runo se coloco de perfil y cruzo de brazos.

Runo: Por que eso es cosa de chicas.

Dan: No es justo.

Tigrera: Por cierto, Dan ¿Shun te dijo que hizo con Alice después del festival? Desde que comenzaron los fuegos artificiales ellos desaparecieron y no los vi más.

Runo: Ah ¿Y si se le declaro y por eso están viviendo juntos?

Dan: No – El chico tomo un pedazo de pastel que estaba en la barra. – Shun no me dijo que hicieron pero me aseguró de que no le había dicho nada. – Runo suspira.

Runo: Espero que Alice se quede mucho tiempo.

Drago: Hydranoid y Skyress se unieron para hacer que ellos se declaren así que no debemos preocuparnos.

Tigrera: Es un alivio eso porque ahora debemos ocuparnos de un homicidio.

Drago: ¿Homicidio? – Drago miró a Dan quien se comió todo el pastel de Runo. – Mejor me busco otro compañero.

-o-

Alice se había quedado totalmente dormida, la causa era que estaba teniendo un sueño extraño.

-o-

La pelinaranja estaba en una pradera, el viento soplaba un poco fuerte mientras movía su cabello ondulado hacia adelante. Se le hacia conocido el lugar pero no recordaba.

?: Al fin has llegado.

Alice: ¡Oh! – Alice giró y miró a esa persona conocida - ¡Masquerade!

Masquerade: Cuanto tiempo sin verte… Alice. – Masquerade al igual que Alice había crecido y ahora era un hombre.

Alice: Que alegría verte.

Masquerade: No deberías porque no traigo noticias buenas.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Masquerade: Alice, alguien se ha metido con tus recuerdos.

Alice: ¡¿Cómo?!

Masquerade: Has intentado recordarlo ¿No? – La chica asiente – No puedes porque te los robaron.

Alice: Me los robaron… ¿Sabes quien fue? Debo encontrarlo.

Masquerade: Lamentablemente no lo sé pero – Extiende su mano con un collar, resulta ser el collar de los Kazami – Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Alice: Ese collar… ¿Dices que el ninja sabe?

Masquerade: Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte más pero sabes que estaré aquí siempre. – Comenzó a desaparecer.

Alice: ¡No! Espera ¡Masquerade!

La pelinaranja intentó tomar su mano pero lo único que logró atrapar fue el collar. Se quedo mirando el collar, si el ninja sabía quien lo hizo debía saber quien es y eso implicaba tener que contarle casi todo a Shun. No tenía más opción.

-o-

La chica despertó del sueño, lo que le sorprendió fue ver el collar en su mano. ¿Cómo apareció allí?. No quería involucrar a Shun en eso pero debía saber quien era ese ninja pero ¿Y si Shun estaba al tanto de todo?. No. Era imposible. Shun jamás haría algo así.

Alice: ¿Hydra? – Miró a todos lados y no vio rastro de su amigo. Lo más probable es que se haya despertado temprano.

Después de mucho pensarlo Alice decidió no decir nada y descubrir sola quien es ese ninja, quizás en la casa de los Kazami podría conseguir algo y prácticamente tenía acceso a todo el lugar, aunque no le agradaba tener que hacer eso a escondidas, era la única manera de mantenerlo alejado en ese asunto que quizás sea demasiado peligroso. Alice se sentía algo mareada por eso se tomo el tiempo para cambiarse la ropa. Hydranoid entró por la ventana.

Hydranoid: Buenos días Alice.

Alice: Ah, buenos días Hydra. ¿Dónde estabas?

Hydranoid: Dando una vuelta.

Alice: ¿Una vuelta?

Hydranoid: Sí, Alice… ¿Te enojarías si le cuento todo a Skyress?

Alice: ¿Hablas de Marduk y el ninja?

Hydranoid: Sí.

Alice: Mmm, si no le dice nada a Shun esta bien ¿Por qué? ¿Le dijiste?

Hydranoid: Sí. Disculpa por no haberte consultado antes.

Alice: Hydra te dije que no hay problema mientras no le cuente a Shun ¿Ok?

Hydranoid: No lo hará. Te lo prometo. – Alice le sonrió.

Alice: Por cierto Hydra. Hoy tuve un sueño o más bien una ayuda.

Hydranoid: ¿De que hablas? – La chica se sentó en la cama.

Alice: Hable con Masquerade.

Hydranoid: Que sorpresa. ¿Y qué te dijo?

Alice: Me dijo que alguien robo mis recuerdos y que el ninja sabía quien fue.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué? Estoy confundido.

Alice: Yo también pero yo confío en él y debo encontrar a ese ninja.

Hydranoid: Pues, si quieres le pregunto a Skyress.

Alice: No, le voy a preguntar a Shun.

Hydranoid: Pero Alice no hace ni dos minutos dijiste que él no debía enterarse de nada ¿Por qué de repente?

Alice: No quiero estar averiguando cosas a su espalda, ni tampoco ocultarle nada. Sé que no quiero que se vea metido en este asunto pero…

Hydranoid: Tampoco quieres meter a Skyress en problemas ¿Verdad? – La chica asintió. – Haz lo creas que es correcto Alice, Skyress y yo te apoyamos.

Alice: Gracias.

Aunque Alice había decidido decirle todo a Shun no encontró un momento adecuado para hacerlo, o mejor dicho, no había tenido el valor para preguntar pues no era nada fácil, ni siquiera ella había digerido bien eso por lo que prefirió dejarlo para después.


	24. El misterio del ninja

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 24: El misterio del ninja.**

Aunque Alice se despertó temprano para preparar el desayuno se perdió en el lugar y cuando logró encontrar la cocina, Shun ya había hecho el desayuno. A pesar de que le gustaba como cocinaba, ella quería hacerlo para él al menos una vez y procuro al menos memorizar el camino de la cocina a su cuarto. Después del desayuno Shun fue a entrenar y Alice fue a memorizar su "hogar temporal", hubiera sido más fácil si Hydranoid hubiera estado a su lado pero no lo había visto desde que despertó. Se preguntaba que se traía con Skyress porque Shun tampoco la había visto.

Alice: Ay no, ya me perdí. – Miraba a todos los lados - ¿Dónde estarán Hydra y Skyress? Si al menos supiera donde está Shun. – Alice decidió mirar en la puerta que tenía al lado, no tenía más opción, cuando la abrió noto una habitación que al parecer no se había usado por mucho tiempo, se notaba que no se abría por todo el polvo y las sabanas ahora amarillas, Alice se disponía a irse pero notó un papel en el suelo, miro a los lados primero y se adentro a la habitación, quizás era una pista del ninja. Al ver el papel, que en realidad era una foto, pudo ver al abuelo de Shun que estaba detrás de dos pequeños, ambos de cabellos azabaches y bastante parecidos pero uno tenía ojos de color ámbar y el otro de azul profundo. Le doy vuelta al papel y tenía unas palabras escritas:

_Shun Kazami – 6años_

_Sho Kazami – 7 años_

Alice: ¿Sho… Kazami?... ¿Quién es él? – Guardo la foto en el bolsillo y continuó perdida en el lugar por lo que decidió entrar en otra habitación, a su derecha estaba una cama y a la izquierda estaba otra puerta pero esa puerta se abrió sola.

-o-

Hydranoid y Skyress estaban en el estanque del jardín, ya el cielo tenía ese color naranja.

Skyress: Quizás ahora las cosas serán más fáciles.

Hydranoid: No lo sé. Con Marduk y Sho detrás de ellos será difícil.

Skyress: Es cuestión de tiempo para que se cuenten todo sobre ese asunto. Shun por su parte está feliz porque con Alice cerca puede cuidarla.

Hydranoid: Alice igual está feliz pero ella decidió hablar con Shun acerca de eso.

Skyress: ¿En serio?

Hydranoid: Sí, por eso decidí hablar contigo.

Skyress: Estoy segura que Shun se alegrará y a la vez se enojara.

Hydranoid: Solo espero no se vayan a pelear como la otra vez.

Skyress: No. Sé que ellos no quieren pelear de nuevo y menos ahora que viven en la misma casa.

Hydranoid: Ojala tengas razón pero debemos estar más alerta. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Skyress: Sí, yo igual. No entiendo para que alguien quiere los recuerdos de Alice con Shun, es ilógico.

Hydranoid: Yo tampoco lo comprendo.

-o-

La chica se sonrojo tanto como una manzana al llevarse la sorpresa de que Shun salía justo del baño. Si esta clase de situaciones le pasaran todos los días estaba segura que estaría todo el día roja y más cuando Shun no lleva nada arriba, dejando su pecho descubierto. Miro hacia abajo intentando ocultar su sonrojo y no sentirse tan nerviosa.

Shun: Alice… No me digas que te perdiste de nuevo. – Ella solo pudo asentir, si ese era el cuarto de Shun quería decir que el suyo estaba al lado ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta? – Deja que me ponga algo de ropa y te llevare a donde querías ir ¿de acuerdo? – volvió a asentir y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

El ojiámbar no entendió que sucedió así que solo terminó de secar su cabello y ponerse ropa. Alice seguía afuera esperando, era genial haber encontrado a Shun pero no de esa manera. Se sentía demasiado apenada por ese accidente y él no le dio mucho tiempo de tranquilizarse porque salió rápido y esta vez vestido algo que le alegraba.

Shun: Bien ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Alice: Donde sea esta bien. – La pelinaranja lo miró a los ojos y él se dio cuenta de que había lago importante. – Necesito hablar contigo.

Shun decidió llevar a Alice al dojo, aunque estaba algo oscuro la luz de la luna les permitía ver. Estaban sentados uno frente a otro con el collar y la foto en medio de ellos. Alice le contó todo acerca de Marduk, el ninja y esos "accidentes".

Alice: Estoy confundida. Primero ese ninja me da advertencias pero luego me tiende esas trampas… ¿Para qué? – La chica notó que Shun estaba demasiado serio, casi enojado. - ¿Shun?

Shun: Ese ninja es un Kazami y lo conozco muy bien. – Tomó el collar – Es más, crecimos juntos. Jamás pensé que lo vería de nuevo pero… Sho regreso.

Alice: ¿Sho?

Shun: Sho es mi primo.

Alice: Tu… primo… - El ojiámbar cerró sus ojos y Alice miró la foto del niño.

-o-

Shun (6 años): ¿Qué es esto abuelo? – El pequeño miraba el collar en frente suyo.

Abuelo: Ya han cumplido la edad para recibir esto como prueba de que son Kazami.

Sho (7 años): ¿Un collar? Esta feo – Dijo Sho de mala gana. Este pequeño se parecía bastante a Shun a excepción de sus ojos que eran azul profundo.

Abuelo: ¡Deja de decir tonterías Sho! – Shun tomó el collar y se lo puso, no podía dejar de mirarlo. – Esta es una familia respetable de ninjas y llevar ese collar con el símbolo de los Kazami es todo un honor. – Mientras el abuelo seguía hablando Sho conversaba con Shun.

Sho: ¿Es en serio?

Shun: El abuelo y mamá dijeron que era importante.

Sho: Ay por favor, es solo un collar. – El ojiazul guardo el collar en el bolsillo. – Mejor vámonos – Señala hacia su abuelo quien no se ha dado cuenta de que sus nietos no lo hacen caso. – Ya comenzó a hablar de cuando era joven ¿A quien le interesa lo que pasó hace 1000 años? – Shun asintió y se fueron juntos.

Su abuelo era un gran ninja pero cada vez que hablaba de la historia familiar bajaba totalmente su guardia, era en ese momento que los pequeños escapaban.

Sho: Al fin ¡libres! – Se estiró un poco.

Shun: Sabes que se enojara por esto y nos castigara.

Sho: No importa, el castigo es mejor a escucharlo.

Shun: Creo que… tienes razón.

Sho: ¡Ya sé! Hagamos una carrera.

Shun: ¿Otra vez competiremos?

Sho: Por supuesto, aunque claro, yo soy mejor que tú.

Shun: Ni lo sueñes, está bien, acepto.

Sho: La carrera será desde este estanque hasta el árbol de allá. – Señala un árbol que se encuentra al final del otro lado de la casa. – Podemos usar cualquier truco, correr por los techos, todo está permitido.

Shun: De acuerdo. – Los pequeños corrieron, después de un par de trampas de Sho, Shun logró ganar.

Sho: No es justo.

Shun: Eso es porque los tramposos no ganan.

Sho: ¿Qué dijiste?

Shun: Lo que oíste, hiciste trampa.

Sho: Dije que todo se valía, no es mi culpa que seas un llorón.

Shun: El que llora es quien perdió.

Sho: Solo te dejé ganar.

Shun: No es cierto.

Sho: Claro que si.

Shiori: Shun, Sho. – Los pequeños voltearon a ver a la mujer que los llamaba. – Vengan por algo de postre – La cara de los niños se iluminó e hicieron otra carrera. Incluso compitieron para ver quien comía más rápido su pudin, Shiori sonreía divertida ante los ánimos de los pequeños.

-o-

Shun: Sho y yo competíamos por todo y detestaba entrenar con el abuelo.

Alice: ¿Competían por todo?

Shun: Sí, Sho siempre decía que era mejor que yo y por eso hacia todo para demostrarlo, sin embargo con el tiempo eso se volvió una obsesión.

-o-

Shun despertó en medio de la noche y volteo a ver a su primo quien estaba despierto.

Sho: Shun vamos a ver quien puede estar despierto más tiempo.

Shun: Olvídalo, mañana tenemos entrenamiento doble por haber escapado.

Sho: Oh por favor ¿De verdad te interesa esto?

Shun: No… pero…

Sho: Los ninjas ya no importan. Ellos importaban hace 1000 años pero no va a haber una guerra en donde se necesiten ninjas.

Shun: Es verdad pero es una tradición familiar.

Sho: ¡Al demonio con la tradición! Si voy a ser ninja que sea con alguien más.

Shun: Sho – El ojiazul salió de la habitación – Espera – Shun decidió seguirlo hasta el dojo. – Sho ¿Qué haces?

Sho: Yo me largo de aquí.

Shun: ¿Qué? – Sho se volteo con una sonrisa desafiante.

Sho: Apuesto a que no eres capaz de irte.

Shun: Claro que si.

Sho: No, por que eres un niño de mamá.

Shun: Mamá…

Sho: ¿Lo ves?

Shun: No puedo dejarla sola.

Sho: Tú ni siquiera le interesas.

Shun: Claro que si.

Sho: No, si le interesaras no dejaría que el anciano te obligara a entrenar.

Shun: Ya cállate.

Sho: Eres un tonto – Sho intento agarrar a Shun por el cuello de su camisa pero Shun retrocedió y termino sosteniendo el collar por lo que lo rompió.

Shun: ¡Oye!

Sho: Hmph. – Dejo caer el collar al suelo – Ni siquiera resiste, es un collar inservible. – Shun toma el collar que estaba en el suelo.

Shun: Pero era mío.

Sho: ¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar Shun? Eres débil.

Shun: Y tú eres un idiota.

Sho: ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser el favorito?

Shun: ¿Qué?

Sho: No es justo que alguien como tú tenga al menos una mamá.

Shun: ¡Sho!

Sho: ¡Ya sé! Veamos quien es el ninja más fuerte. Y Shun, vas a ver que te quitaré todo lo que más amas.

Shun: Sho…

-o-

Shun: Después de ese día no volví a ver a Sho.

Alice: ¿Quitarte lo que más amas? ¿Cómo puede pensar en algo así un niño?

Shun: Al parecer sufría inestabilidad mental porque decía cosas sin sentido y contradictorias. El abuelo dijo que fue resultado de un trauma, lastimó a su madre accidentalmente y tiempo después murió, por eso sentía culpa y lidió con ella con otra personalidad, sin embargo no resultó y terminó mezclándolas.

Alice: Por eso vino a vivir contigo para ayudarlo ¿no?

Shun: Así es.

Alice: Pero todavía no entiendo que tiene que ver conmigo.

Shun: Ni yo – "Todavía no te das cuenta ¿Verdad? Yo te amo y él dijo que me quitaría todo lo que amaba" pensó el ojiámbar. – Tendrás que permanecer a mi lado hasta que arregle mis asuntos con Sho ¿De acuerdo?

Alice: De acuerdo.

"Sho, no te permitiré que toques a Alice." Pensó el ojiámbar mientras veía la fotografía.


	25. Cuidados

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 25: Cuidados.**

Alice despertó temprano ese día y se alegró de poder cocinar al fin. Hydranoid intentó ayudar pero quedo cubierto de harina a causa de eso Alice lo molesto diciendo que parecía un bakugan Haos en vez de Darkus.

Alice: Por favor perdóname. – La chica llevaba como unos 5 minutos suplicando y ese mismo tiempo Hydranoid le daba la espalda.

Hydranoid: …

Alice: Hydra por favor.

Hydranoid: ¿Si te digo que te perdono me dejas en paz?

Alice: ¡Si!

Hydranoid: Entonces te perdono.

Alice: Gracias. – Hydranoid se da la vuelta.

Hydranoid: Mejor come.

Alice: Pero Shun aún no ha llegado.

Hydranoid: Come y llévale la comida a su cuarto, quizás este cansado.

Alice: Sí… - La chica se sonrojo al recordar el accidente que tuvo con el ojiámbar en su cuarto. Decidió olvidar eso y hacerle caso a su amigo. Después de haber desayunado Skyress entró a la cocina.

Skyress: ¡Alice!

Alice: ¿Qué sucede Skyress?

Skyress: Es Shun.

Alice: ¿Qué le pasa?

Skyress: Esta enfermo. – Los tres fueron rápidamente hacia la habitación del chico. Shun estaba cubierto de los pies al cuello con la sabana. Como estaba de espalda a la puerta se dio la vuelta al escuchar abrirla.

Shun: Skyress… Te dije que no le dijeras.

Skyress: Pero Shun… - La pelinaranja se acercó al chico y coloco su mano en frente, la apartó inmediatamente.

Alice: ¡Shun estás ardiendo en fiebre!

Shun: Estoy bien… Solo es un… resfriado…

Alice: Skyress, Hydra, por favor vigílenlo, iré por algunas cosas. – La chica salió de la habitación, Shun tomo a su amiga con su mano, estaba algo irritado.

Shun: ¿Lo ves?... Hiciste que se… preocupara…

Skyress: Lo siento Shun pero yo no puedo cuidarte como ella.

Hydranoid: Ella tiene razón además Alice iba a venir con tu desayuno así que de todas formas iba a enterarse. – Dejo ir a su amiga, Shun se quedó dormido rápidamente. – Vaya humor tiene cuando se enferma.

Skyress: Shun la mayoría de la veces ha tenido que cuidarse solo cuando está enfermo, por eso no le gusta que yo diga algo. – Alice regresó con agua fría, un pañuelo, un vaso con jugo y unas pastillas aunque casi se le cae todo, los bakugan se acercaron a ella.

Hydranoid: ¿Podemos ayudarte? – La chica humedeció el pañuelo y lo exprimió. Al ver sus ganas de ayudar les dio una tarea fácil.

Alice: Coloquen este pañuelo en su frente ¿Si? – Se colocaron a los lados del pañuelo doblado y lo colocaron en frente del chico mientras ella sacaba una pastilla y llevaba el jugo.

Skyress: Estoy segura que con tus cuidados se mejorara pronto. Gracias.

Alice: No tienes porque agradecer. Ahora esperaré a que despierte para que tome su medicina.

Cada cinco minutos Alice humedecía el pañuelo y los bakugan la ayudaban colocándolo en la frente, de esa manera pasaron todo el día pero la fiebre de Shun no bajaba.

Skyress: ¿Por qué no baja la fiebre Alice?

Alice: Quizás esta peor de lo que imagine.

Hydranoid: Alice, deberías descansar, ya es muy tarde.

Skyress: Es verdad, has estado todo el día cuidando de Shun, no nos sirve que ambos estén enfermos.

Alice: No se preocupen por mí, yo estoy bien.

Los bakugan se miraron, después de un par de susurros decidieron irse. Alice de verdad se sentía cansada y con sueño pues casi no se había movido del lado de Shun. En la cama había suficiente espacio para que la chica pudiera acostarse. La verdad lo dudaba pero quizás si descansaba un poco Hydranoid y Skyress no se preocuparían. Se acostó procurando no tener contacto con Shun para no despertarlo, se quedó dormida rápidamente.

Un par de minutos después Shun abrió un poco los ojos, al sentir algo en su brazo izquierdo giro un poco la cabeza, se sorprendió al ver a Alice dormida a su lado. Se coloco de frente hacia ella y la tomo por la cintura para apegarla a él. Alice estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera la alta temperatura del chico logró despertarla.

-o-

Skyress: Ya esta, espero le guste.

Hydranoid: Si que nos tomo una eternidad y ni siquiera sé como lo hicimos – Skyress y Hydranoid habían preparado un omelette o al menos hicieron el intento. – Ahora vamos a llevárselo. – Empujaron el plato que estaba en el suelo hasta la habitación de Shun, como la puerta estaba abierta no tuvieron problema para entrar.

Skyress: Oh, que lindos – Skyress se detuvo al ver la escena.

Hydranoid: ¿Qué? – Hydranoid dejo de empujar para ver a su compañera durmiendo al lado del chico. – Vaya... Supongo que la cena estará perdida.

Skyress: No la culpes, estaba cansada.

Hydranoid: Sí, lo sé… ¿Por qué no vamos a dormir también.

Skyress: Es una buena idea. – Los bakugan se subieron en la cama y durmieron al lado de sus compañeros.


	26. Hielo y Batallas

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 26: Hielo y batallas.**

Shun fue quien despertó primero y dejo a Alice durmiendo. Se sonrojo bastante al verla durmiendo a su lado y además abrazándola, no recordaba como llegó ella allí pero disfruto los minutos que se quedó despierto con ella. Hydranoid y Skyress despertaron cuando sintieron a Shun irse del cuarto.

Skyress: Shun ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Shun: Sí. – El chico estaba concentrado preparando el desayuno.

Skyress: Parece que alguien esta de buen humor.

Shun: Y si molestas no durara mucho.

Hydranoid: Yo iré a ver si Alice se despertó.

Shun: Aprovecha para decirle que saldremos.

Hydranoid: Claro.

Skyress: ¿Regresaran temprano?

Shun: Ustedes irán con nosotros.

Skyress: ¿Por qué?

Hydranoid: Marduk y Sho están detrás de Alice y si se los encuentran de seguro pelearas ¿Verdad?

Shun: Sí. – "Lo que no comprendo es la actitud de Sho. Dijo que me quitaría lo que más amaba y ya se ha encontrado con Alice pero… solo le ha dado advertencias de que no estuviera sola ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiere que yo este con ella para hacerle daño? No lo comprendo" Shun se sumió totalmente en sus pensamientos.

-o-

Cuando Alice despertó creyó que vería a Shun a su lado pero no fue así, se sonrojó al pensar que el ojiámbar la vio allí. Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que ya era de día, Hydranoid subió a la cama.

Hydranoid: Buenos días.

Alice: ¡Hydra! Buenos días.

Hydranoid: Estabas muy cansada ¿no?

Alice: Sí.

Hydranoid: Bueno será mejor que despiertes bien porque Shun quiere salir contigo.

Alice: ¿A dónde?

Hydranoid: No me lo dijo.

Alice: Ah, Hydra… ¿Te comentó algo de… lo de… anoche? – Alice se sonrojo.

Hydranoid: No ha dicho nada.

Alice: Que alivio.

Hydranoid: ¿Um?

-o-

A la pelinaranja no le tomó demasiado tiempo estar lista, se coloco una camisa, un suéter, una falda que llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y unas botas cortas. Aunque no era demasiado común que una chica tan joven usara algo así a ella le gustaba y que decir de Shun. El ojiámbar tan solo se visitó con una camisa manga corta, unos pantalones, en los bolsillos del pantalón llevaba unos guantes que dejaban descubiertos parte de sus dedos y zapatos deportivos.

Shun aún no había decidido a donde ir por lo que decidieron caminar por la ciudad, mientras buscaban un lugar donde pasar el día, Alice le pidió al chico ir a patinar sobre hielo, algo a lo cual accedió rápidamente. Era curioso que Alice jamás haya patinado en el hielo habiendo visto tantas veces la nieve. En la pista el ojiámbar se ofreció a enseñarla a patinar, Skyress y Hydranoid se estaban divirtiendo mientras se deslizaban por todo el lugar. No sabían porque pero la pista estaba totalmente vacía, algo que agradecían Hydranoid y Skyress ya que no serían pisados.

Shun: Vamos Alice, yo te ayudaré. – El chico sostenía las manos de ella mientras intentaba mantenerse firme.

Alice: No sé si pueda. Siento que me caeré. – La pelinaranja estuvo a punto de caer varias veces de no haber sido porque Shun la sostenía.

Shun: Tú puedes. – Skyress y Hydranoid chocaron al no poder controlar su desplazamiento por el hielo.

Hydranoid: Lo siento.

Skyress: No te preocupes. – Intentaron ponerse firmes. – Oye… ¿Eso cuenta como una cita? – Miran a los chicos.

Hydranoid: No lo sé… ¿Cómo es una cita entre los humanos?

Skyress: Ah… No tengo idea Shun jamás ha tenido una cita en sus 19 años.

Hydranoid: Alice tampoco.

Skyress: Pero mira se están divirtiendo.

Alice: ¡Ah!

Shun: ¡Alice! – Alice cae hacia atrás y Shun intenta sostenerla pero es arrastrado y termina en el suelo sobre ella.

Alice: Shun yo- - La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y se sonrojo bastante al ver que Shun estaba sobre ella y además tan cerca. – L-Lo siento. – El ojiámbar al ver la cercanía y esa escena comprometedora, de nuevo, se sonrojo igual o más que su amiga.

Shun: N-No fue tu culpa. – Desvió su rostro hacia otro lado rápidamente.

?: Jajaja que linda pareja – Marduk aparece en medio de la pista junto a Vladitor. - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes guardaespaldas?.

Hydranoid: Marduk ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Shun: Así que él es Marduk. – Shun se levantó y ayudo a Alice – Imaginé que serías alguien idiota pero no creí que tanto.

Marduk: ¿Qué? – El chico se irritó y quito su sonrisa burlona.

Shun: Para meterse con uno de los peleadores y además alguien tan bueno como Alice debe ser un completo idiota. – Sacó los guantes de su bolsillo y se los puso.

Vladitor: ¿Y quién rayos eres tú?

Shun: Shun Kazami. Diría que es un placer pero el conocerme no te gustará.

Marduk: ¡Ja! ¿De verdad crees que me asustas? El que hayas sido el número uno hace años no es nada además mejor apártate de mi camino porque solo la quiero a ella – Señala a Alice, Shun inmediatamente se coloca frente a ella.

Shun: Si la quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mí primero.

Skyress: Que insolente. Te enseñaremos por qué Shun era el número y porque sigue mereciendo ese puesto. – Skyress se volvió una esfera y fue a la mano de Shun.

Marduk: Eso lo veremos. – Vladitor también se vuelve una esfera y va a la mano de Marduk.

Alice: Shun. – La chica coloco su puño en su pecho, Shun la mira de reojo y le sonríe.

Shun: No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Sabes que te protegeré. – La chica se sonrojo de nuevo.

Shun y Marduk: ¡Carta portal lista! – Arrojan una carta - ¡Bakugan, pelea! – Arrojan a sus bakugans en forma de esfera - ¡Bakugan, surge! – Los bakugans se abren y aparecen en sus formas normales.

Shun: Storm Skyress Ventus.

Marduk: Battle Axe Vladitor Darkus.

Alice: ¡¿Evoluciono?!

Marduk: Así es, después de tener batallas con inútiles que es lo único que hay por aquí Vladitor logró evolucionar.

Shun: Así que eras tú.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Shun: Hace días, después de tu pelea con Gunz han corrido rumores de que un peleador Darkus ha estado desafiando a todo peleador de bakugan y los ha derrotado, no solo eso, manda a todos los bakugan a la dimensión de la perdición.

Marduk: Exacto – El peliplateado saca una carta y sonríe burlonamente – Y tu Skyress será la siguiente en mi lista. – Carta de la perdición lista – Deja caer la carta que emana el poder de la oscuridad en el suelo.

Shun: Lo que quiero saber es ¿de donde sacaste esa carta? Solo Masquerade la usaba.

Marduk: ¿Y quién dijo que esa carta era de su exclusividad?

Skyress: Ya verás. – Skyress intenta atacar a Vladitor pero la detiene fácilmente.

Marduk: Carta de poder activada – Saca una carta – Onda de destrucción oscura – Vladitor crea una onda filosa con su hacha pero Skyress la esquiva por la ventaja de pelear desde el cielo.

Skyress: Eso no es suficiente para ganarme.

Vladitor: Apenas empezamos.

Marduk: Carta de poder activada – Saca una carta – Celda siniestra – Vladitor agita su hacha y unas barras detienen el vuelo de Skyress encerrándola en una jaula morada.

Shun: ¡Skyress!

Skyress: Esto no me detendrá – Skyress atraviesa fácilmente la jaula.

Marduk y Vladitor: ¿Qué?

Shun: Poder activado – Saca una carta - Colmillo Valeroso, Vuelo de destrucción - Skyress ataca a Vladitor lanzando un rayo verde con las dos plumas más largas de su cola.

Marduk: Poder activado – Saca una carta – Escudo Darkus – Un escudo morado cubre por completo a Vladitor y el rayo ni siquiera lo rasguña.

Alice: Pelea de la misma manera que conmigo. – Shun la mira de reojo – Él no piensa en estrategias tan solo ataca con fuerza bruta, sin embargo… estoy segura de que lo hará.

Shun: Skyress acabemos con esto. Poder activado – Saca una carta – Tormenta de meteoritos – Skyress se envuelve en llamas verdes y ataca a Vladitor pero antes de golpearlo MArduk activa su ultima carta.

Marduk: Carta portal abierta – La carta se revela – Batalla terminada – Ambos bakugan regresaron a las manos de sus propietarios y la pelea termina. – Nos veremos luego – El peliplateado se va.

Skyress: ¿Qué le pasó?

Shun: Sabía que no podía ganar.

Alice: No comprendo. ¿Por qué cuando va a perder regresa a ambos bakugan?

Shun: ¿De qué hablas?

Alice: Peleo conmigo de la misma manera. Usó todas sus cartas y cuando iba a perder reveló su carta portal y termino la batalla.

Skyress: ¿Miedo a que su bakugan fuera a la dimensión de la perdición?

Shun: No. Se supone que los bakugan de los dueños de la carta no son enviados allí.

Alice: ¿Y si esa carta si lo hace?

Hydranoid: ¿Estas diciendo que esa carta es diferente a la que usaba Masquerade?

Alice: Tendría sentido. La carta portal sería su último recurso para no perder a su bakugan.

Skyress: Pero ¿Por qué la carta haría algo así?

Shun: Debemos preguntarle al dueño original.

Hydranoid: ¿El dueño original?

Shun: Alice ¿Crees que puedas hablar con Masquerade?

Alice: No… No lo sé – "De verdad no tengo idea pero no puedo decirle de mi sueño" pensó la chica. – Haré lo posible pero dudo que sepa algo, quizás él sea agresivo pero no imprudente.

Shun: Entonces debemos encontrar la persona que le dio esa carta.

Skyress: Pero ¿Cómo y donde?

Shun: Tendremos que encontrar a Marduk y luego seguirlo.

Alice, Hydranoid y Skyress: ¡Sí!

Skyress: Pero primero ¿Por qué no terminas tus lecciones con Alice mientras Hydranoid y yo competimos en el hielo?

Hydranoid: Sí, es una buena idea. Mañana iremos a investigar. – Los chicos asintieron pero al cruzar miradas y recordar su pequeño accidente se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas.

-o-

**Nota sobre Marduk:** Las cartas que Marduk utilizó en la batalla las inventé debido a que Marduk aparece solamente en el videojuego, y en el juego no le dan importancia a las técnicas ni a la estrategia solamente a los puntos Gs, por eso perdería sentido con relación al anime.

**Nota sobre las peleas:** Como este es un fic de romance y no de peleas decidí no alargar demasiado las batallas por esa razón hice mis propias reglas, me encantaría hacerlas largas pero no puedo. Cada peleador usará un solo bakugan, 3 cartas de poder y una carta portal. Primero se tendrá una batalla en la carta portal del retador y si resulta empate se peleará en la carta portal del retado. Al principio pensaba tener en cuenta los puntos Gs pero decidí omitir ese detalle porque en Surgimiento de Mechtanium ya ni siquiera importa, disculpen ese cambio.


	27. Union

**Titulo**: Memorias.

**Autora:** Alice Kazami

**Genero:** Romance.

**Pairing:** Alice Gehabich y Shun Kazami.

**Disclaimer:** La saga Bakugan, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 27: Unión.**

Después de un par de días Shun y Alice lograron encontrar a Marduk, era extraño que estuviera en el parque como si nada. Se preguntaban si era una trampa pero no tenían más opción. Se encontraban detrás de una pared, Shun recostado en ella con los brazos cruzados y Alice apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

Skyress: No puedo creer que sea tan descarado. Caminando por allí como si nada.

Alice: Pero… Es normal que venga a lugares como este, es una persona.

Hydranoid: Sí y uno muy molesto.

Chica: Ah pero si son Shun y Alice.

Chico: y también Skyress y Hydranoid. – Los cuatro voltearon a ver esas voces familiares.

Alice: ¡Hola! Joe y Chan.

Joe: ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Chan estaba sosteniendo el brazo de Joe.

Chan: Ah, ya sé. Tienen una cita ¿no? – Alice y Shun se miraron y luego se sonrojaron.

Shun y Alice: ¡No! – Hydranoid y Skyress decidieron vigilar a Marduk mientras ellos hablaban.

Chan: Es una lástima. Mira siempre dice que hacen linda pareja yo pienso lo mismo. – Alice bajo la cabeza y Shun miró hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Joe intentó cambiar el tema notando que les incomodaba un poco el tema.

Joe: Por cierto Alice, escuche de Dan que llegaste hace poco.

Alice: Sí, no llevo mucho aquí y la verdad no sé cuanto me quedaré.

Chan: También nos dijo que estabas en casa de Shun por eso creí que ustedes ya eran pareja.

Alice: Pu-Pues no… No lo somos…

Shun: ¿Cuántos años tienen de noviazgo? – A Shun en realidad no le interesaba eso pero intentaba ser amable aunque su tono de voz fuera algo frío.

Chan: Tenemos 5 años pero eso pronto cambiará – Chan levanto su mano y mostro un anillo de compromiso.

Alice: ¡Oh! Un anillo de compromiso ¿Cuándo te lo dio?

Chan: Hace como dos semanas.

Joe: Pero todavía no decidimos la fecha. Chan quiere que sea el día de mi cumpleaños.

Chan: Es que me dio el anillo en mi cumpleaños y pensé que sería genial que la boda fuera el día de su cumpleaños. Serían dos celebraciones.

Alice: Muchas felicidades. Les deseo lo mejor. Ya pronto los veré cambiando pañales. – Bromeo Alice y resulto ambos se reían. De repente Alice pensó "Es cierto Shun cumplirá 20 años en un dos meses"

Joe: Jajaja gracias.

Chan: Quien sabe cuando formemos una familia, lo hemos estado pensando.

Shun: Felicidades por su compromiso.

Chan: Gracias Shun.

Joe: Sí, gracias. – Skyress se giró mientras Hydranoid seguía vigilando.

Skyress: Se está moviendo.

Shun y Alice: ¿Qué? – Los chicos se asomaron un poco por la pared y vieron como Marduk comenzaba a caminar. A Joe y Chan les pareció extraño.

Joe: Ah, disculpen que me meta pero ¿están ocupados en algo?

Shun: Sí y ahora debemos irnos. Skyress – Skyress miró a Shun – Hydranoid – Hydranoid también lo miró – Ustedes quédense con Alice y cuídenla yo iré adelante.

Skyress y Hydranoid: De acuerdo.

Shun: Alice.

Alice: ¿Si?

Shun: Quiero que te quedes lejos de él.

Alice: Entendido.

Shun: Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Chan: Hasta luego Shun.

Joe: Adiós. – Shun se fue.

Alice: Nosotros también nos vamos. Espero tengamos tiempo para reunirnos luego.

Joe: No te preocupes, solo cuídate ¿de acuerdo?.

Alice: Lo haré.

Chan: Skyress y Hydranoid ya escucharon a Shun cuídenla bien.

Hydranoid: Por supuesto que lo haremos.

Skyress: Confíen en nosotros. – Alice hizo una reverencia y Chan y Joe agitaron sus manos a modo de despedida. Solo vieron a la pelinaranja irse con los bakugan.

Chan: Andan en algo muy extraño ¿No?

Joe: Sí, solo espero que no sea peligroso.

Chan: ¿Lo dices porque Shun anda de una batalla peligrosa a otra?

Joe: No se si sea Shun pero…

Chan: Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

-o-

Alice, Skyress y Hydranoid estaban algo lejos de Marduk pero procuraban no perderle el rastro. Aunque Skyress era buena siguiendo a las personas debía permanecer al lado de Alice. Mientras tanto Shun iba de edificio en edificio siguiéndolo desde las alturas. Tan solo lo perdieron de vista un par de segundos cuando él giró en un callejón y de repente desapareció, era raro sobretodo en un callejón sin salida.

Alice: ¿Qué?

Hydranoid: ¿A dónde se fue? – Hydranoid miraba a todos los lados.

Skyress: Estoy segura de que lo vi por aquí. – Shun bajó del edificio y aterrizó al lado de Alice.

Shun: Solo lo perdí unos segundos y ya no está.

Alice: ¿Se habrá teletransportado?

Shun: Si usa la carta de la perdición no me sorprendería.

Alice: ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Shun: No tenemos más opción que volver a buscarlo.

Skyress: Nos tomó días encontrarlo.

Alice: Él nos encontrará de nuevo. Vamos a descansar.

Shun: Alice…

Alice: Por favor – La chica junto sus manos a modo de suplica. Shun suspiro y miro hacia otro lado, no podía negar una petición suya de esa manera.

Shun: Esta bien.

Alice: ¡Si! Gracias – Alice abrazó fuerte a Shun, a pesar de que el ojiámbar se sonrojo no le molestaba.

-o-

Alice deseaba tanto que Shun olvidara un poco el tema y descansara así que decidió preparar un pastel, le agregaba la crema, tenía mucho cuidado de no arruinar las figuras, conejos. Shun había terminado de entrenar, al pasar por detrás de Alice miro de reojo el pastel y pasó de largo. Fue a la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. De nuevo paso por detrás de Alice y miro el pastel de reojo pero esta vez se detuvo, ella estaba tan concentrada que no se fijaba en nada. Aunque sabía que era demasiado infantil y que es una cosa que solo Dan haría, Shun le quito crema al pastel sacando a la pelinaranja de su concentración.

Alice: ¡Oye!

Shun: Perdón, creí que ya estaba listo. – Sonrío de manera maliciosa y de nuevo le quito crema al pastel con el dedo pero en vez de comérselo ensucio la nariz de Alice.

Alice: ¡Shun Kazami! – Alice tomo la crema con su mano y lleno la cara de Shun.

Shun: ¡Alice!

Alice: Tú empezaste – Shun tomo más crema y ensució el rostro de Alice, así fue como comenzó una guerra entre Alice y Shun hasta que el pobre pastel quedo reducido a nada. Se detuvieron al no poder ensuciarse más, se quedaron mirando un par de minutos y luego comenzaron a reír, a Alice le parecía increíble ver como Shun reía de una manera tan sincera y alegre. Skyress entró en la cocina.

Skyress: Alice ¿Terminaste el… - Skyress se detuvo al ver el desastre que había en la cocina, sobretodo ellos. - pastel?... ¿Paso un huracán? – La pelinaranja señalo a su amigo.

Alice: Él empezó.

Shun: Tú me seguiste.

Alice: Por que me ensuciaste.

Shun: No te obligue.

Skyress: Ok niños. Mejor vayan a darse una ducha.

Shun y Alice: Sí. – En el camino Shun continúo molestando a Alice. – Vaya, parece que el vivir juntos tanto tiempo los cambia poco a poco. Y yo que creí que los maduros del grupo jamás harían algo que Dan haría.

Alice al verse en un espejo casi llora no por lo sucia sino porque su cabello era un total desastre y pasaría horas lavándolo para quitar toda la crema, lo peor de todo es que era demasiado rebelde. Shun por su parte no le tomo mucha atención ya que agradecía no tener el cabello como cuando tenía 13.

La pelinaranja estaba casi sumergida en la bañera, tan solo s veía de su nariz hacia arriba mientras hacia burbujas con boca. Alice tenía la costumbre de dejar la puerta del baño abierta para que Hydranoid pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera y allí no era la excepción y agradecía hacerlo porque Hydranoid entró al baño con el celular de la chica.

Hydranoid: Alice tienes una llamada de Runo.

Alice: ¿De Runo? – La chica salió un poco de la bañera para tomar una toalla y se secarse las manos. – Gracias – tomo el celular y Hydranoid se quedó en la orilla de la bañera – Hola Runo.

Runo: Hola Alice, Hydranoid es rápido llevando tu celular. Bueno al asunto por el cual te llamo. Me pareció que sería una buena idea el que hiciéramos una especie de pijamada.

Alice: Ah con todas las chicas.

Runo: Si.

Alice: ¿No sería mejor que los chicos vinieran también?

Runo: ¿Los chicos? – Hydranoid se quedo mirando el agua, le parecía muy bonita una burbuja que estaba en la superficie., al detallarla bien se veían los colores del arco iris.

Alice: Sí, sería divertido. – Alice hacia eso más por Shun que por la diversión ya que quería distraerlo.

Runo: No lo había pensado pero si eso quieres para estar cerca de Shun… pues…

Alice: N-No es por eso. Bueno si. Bueno no.

Runo: Jajaja descuida Alice. Solo estaba bromeando. Después de todo no necesitas excusas como esta para verlo porque vives con él aunque sea temporalmente. Está bien invitaremos a todos los chicos pero habla tú con Shun.

Alice: ¿Yo?

Runo: Sí, estoy segura de que Shun no aceptará si yo se lo pido.

Alice: ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué y-?

Runo: ¡Avísame cuando le preguntes! ¡Adiós!

Alice: Runo espera… - Su amiga cortó. – Vaya… - Hydranoid al intentar tocar la burbuja cayó en la bañera. – Ah Hydra – La pelinaranja saco a su pobre amigo - ¿Qué paso?

Hydranoid: Alice, sécame, no quiero oxidarme.

Alice: Jajaja pareces un niño, si pudiera ver tu rostro diría que estás haciendo puchero.

Hydranoid: … - El bakugan se sentía avergonzado ante la actitud tan infantil que tuvo con Alice, comenzó a pensar que quizás el estar tanto tiempo con ella le afectaba demasiado.

Alice: Aprovecharé para limpiarte. – Alice recordó que Dan le dijo hace mucho tiempo que usaba un cepillo de dientes para limpiar a Drago y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea hacer lo mismo con Hydranoid. Después de darle un baño a su amigo y secarlo antes de que se oxidara, ella seguía en la bañera, Hydranoid por su parte estaba muy feliz porque se veía muy brillante.

Hydranoid: Haz esto más seguido ¿Si? – La pelinaranja le sonrió.

Alice: Claro, además te ves muy guapo así.

Hydranoid: No molestes. – Se volvió una esfera.

Alice: Jajaja.

Luego de darse un baño y vestirse Alice fue a hablar con Shun acerca de la reunión, al principio se rehusó pero terminó aceptando por las suplicas de la pelinaranja y de Skyress. Después de eso le avisó a Runo y acordaron que todos harían una reunión para el siguiente día desde la tarde.


End file.
